


Пропасть

by ResidentTrickster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Horror, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: Ньют твердо знал одно: только ему под силу спасти Криденса.Осталось узнать, кому под силу спасти его самого.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я хотела написать флаффный ньюденс, но что-то пошло не так.  
> Предупреждение: созависимость, нездоровые отношения, "серая" мораль

Все началось с мелочи — с колдографии Литы Лестрейндж. Ньют понял это уже потом, годы спустя, когда исправлять ошибки было поздно. 

— Кто это? — негромко спросил Криденс, кивком указав на портрет, стоящий на столе. — Очень красивая леди.

В его голосе звучал интерес и словно бы страх — Ньют не всегда различал оттенки человеческих интонаций. В любом случае, это был первый вопрос, который Криденс осмелился задать. До этого он в основном кивал и со всем соглашался.

— Это моя школьная подруга, — отозвался Ньют. 

Криденс посмотрел на него задумчиво, точно ожидая услышать еще что-то.

— Мы много лет не виделись, и, если честно, я даже не знаю, где она теперь, — прибавил Ньют, поколебавшись.

Он знал, что частенько говорит слишком много — или наоборот, слишком мало. Высчитать идеальное, необходимое количество слов никак не выходило.

Криденс склонил голову вбок и коротко спросил:

— Зачем тогда?

— Зачем… — Ньют нахмурился. — Извини, я не совсем понимаю.

— Зачем хранить ее портрет, если вы больше не друзья? 

Теперь в голосе Криденса звучало искреннее любопытство. Удивительно все же, как он сумел так быстро и безо всякой сторонней помощи превратиться из обрывка темноты в материальное, мыслящее существо. 

Мыслящее и очень странное, незнакомое, не до конца человеческое. 

— Я… Я не знаю. — Ньют дернул плечом. — Привычка.

— Понимаю. — Криденс закусил губу. — Извините, что я спросил. 

Строго говоря, чудом было уже то, что он вообще сумел воплотиться в человека. Ньют никогда прежде не слышал о подобном — а он слышал о многом. Пока что было совершенно неясно, что делать с этим чудом дальше. Слишком мало времени прошло с момента, когда Ньют обнаружил, что вместо потолка в его каюте — живая, изменчивая чернота.

— Криденс, верно? — заворожено спросил Ньют, и чернота вдруг рухнула вниз, к его ногам.

Через некоторое время она превратилась в дрожащего, до смерти испуганного человека.

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь вам, мистер Скамандер? — голос Криденса выдернул из воспоминаний.

— Называй меня Ньютом. И не извиняйся, все в порядке. Можешь помочь мне кормить животных, если хочешь. 

Криденс поспешно кивнул. Он выглядел так, словно предшествующий диалог вытянул из него все силы. 

— Хочу. Спасибо, что разрешает…. разрешаешь мне помогать, Ньют.

— Ну что ты, это тебе спасибо.

Ньют подавил желание подойти ближе и погладить Криденса по плечу. Выражать поддержку с помощью прикосновений было легче, чем словами. Однако физический контакт явно пугал Криденса, и нарушать его границы Ньют не решался. Он вел себя так, словно перед ним — раненое, озлобленное животное, нуждающееся в помощи. Это было привычно, это было понятно.

Вот только животным Криденс не был. Ньют решил, что подумает об этом позднее. 

***  
Ночью, когда Криденс уснул, Ньют зашел в кабинет, сел за стол и уставился на колдографию. Он делал так почти каждый вечер, если выпадала свободная минутка. Иногда Ньют пересказывал портрету события прошедшего дня, но чаще молча смотрел. Улыбка у Литы с колдографии была такой же задорной и яркой, как и у настоящей Литы в той прежней, полузабытой жизни. Глядя на нее, Ньют и сам начинал улыбаться.

Лита исчезла несколько лет назад: по слухам, уехала в Индию исследовать очередного редкого паука и не вернулась. Сначала ее считали пропавшей без вести, затем мертвой, однако Ньют почему-то верил, что Лита жива. Даже странно, что после всего случившегося ему было не все равно. 

За плечом вдруг раздалось глубокое дыхание. Ньют резко обернулся и ткнулся лбом в пушистую шерсть.

— Ты напугал меня, Дугал, — он добродушно улыбнулся и погладил невидимого зверя.

Последнее время камуфлори едва показывался: близость обскура явно настораживала его. 

— Наверное, мне и в самом деле пора убрать эту колдографию. — Ньют небрежно взъерошил волосы. — Все это не имеет смысла. Криденс прав, зачем держать на столе старый портрет. Мы ведь толком даже не общались после той истории, да и… Литу этим не вернуть, в общем-то. Я это понимаю, правда. 

Ньют впервые по-настоящему задумался о том, что Лита Лестрейндж может быть мертва уже много лет, и эта мысль не вызвала у него ни ужаса, ни отвращения, ни протеста, только отзвук сосущей боли под ребрами. 

Дугал осторожно коснулся Ньюта лапой — и неожиданно больно царапнул по запястью. Тот зашипел и одернул руку. 

— Знаешь, нам в школе рассказывали, что суеверные магглы считают, будто невидимый домовой дух предупреждает их об опасности, когда трогает вот так, когтистой лапой. — Ньют рассеянно хмыкнул, рассматривая красные полосы. — Интересно, правда ли это.

Ответа не последовало: Дугал совсем исчез. Ньют давно подозревал, что некоторые камуфлори обладают способностью скрываться в пространственных карманах — там, куда волшебникам хода нет. Нужно будет не забыть исследовать этот феномен, надо будет… Ньют встряхнул головой; жизни не хватит, чтобы изучить все, чего хочется. Он обработал припухшие царапины настойкой растопырника и снова вернулся за стол. 

Улыбка Литы с колдографии показалась вдруг померкшей и усталой. На заднем фоне вместо привычного пейзажа клубилось что-то темное — или это просто мерещилось от усталости. 

— Так, хватит, — сказал себе Ньют, призвал портрет и, не давая себе возможности передумать, запихнул его в ящик стола.

Криденс был прав. Незачем бесконечно держать перед глазами напоминание о том, что давно отболело.


	2. Chapter 2

Тесею Криденс сразу не понравился. Разумеется, брат никак не выразил это, ни словом, ни поступком, но Ньют всегда чувствовал его истинное настроение.

— Я зря привез Криденса к тебе? — прямо спросил он тем же вечером, после прошедшего в полном молчании ужина. 

— Не в этом дело, — Тесей раздраженно мотнул головой. — Дело не в нем и не в обскуре. Просто я… — он сделал глубокий вдох и заговорил тише: — Я уже видел Криденса, еще до того, как ты написал мне о нем. Его самого и то, во что он превращается. Несколько месяцев назад, несколько раз. Ну, ты понимаешь.

Ньют встревожено кивнул. Тесей был провидцем и всю сознательную жизнь старательно забивал в себе дар, однако вытравить его до конца, разумеется, так и не смог. Иногда Ньюту казалось, что секрет Тесея знал только он, что даже родители не догадывались, не говоря уж о друзьях и сослуживцах. 

Ньют и сам узнал правду случайно, много лет назад, в день, когда появившийся из ниоткуда Тесей спас его от разъяренного самца гиппогрифа. В тот год зима выдалась аномально теплой, у животных рано начался гон, и мама запретила лезть к гиппогрифам. Но Ньют, конечно же, не сдержался: он бы ни за что не простил себя, если бы не навестил их во время каникул! Гиппогрифы принимали его за своего и никогда не атаковали, но в тот раз все пошло не так. Издав боевой клич, самый крупный самец захлопал крыльями и пошел на Ньюта. Если бы не подоспевший вовремя Тесей, все могло бы закончиться плохо: от удивления на Ньюта напал непривычный ступор, и он застыл, точно попав под Ступефай.

— Как ты узнал, что Герхард набросится на меня? — спросил Ньют, отдышавшись после внезапной аппарации.

Тесей дернул плечом и сухо бросил:

— Увидел.

До Ньюта не сразу дошел смысл сказанного.

— Как увидел? Ты… у тебя бывают видения? Это же потрясающе, Тесей! 

— Чего потрясающего? — тот скривил губы. — Я не… Я не понимаю их. Иногда они бывают четкие, как сейчас, но обычно… Я не могу это контролировать. Это бесполезно.

— Наверное, этому можно научиться, — осторожно заметил Ньют. — Если тренироваться, и…

— Я в принципе не хочу это все видеть, — упрямо произнес Тесей. — Мне это не нужно, я не такой человек, ты же знаешь. Я простой, а это все слишком сложно. 

Ньют молча сжал его холодную ладонь в своей. Он не понимал до конца, что именно пугает Тесея — ответственность или то, что собственный разум не подчиняется ему. Пожалуй, на его месте Ньют обрадовался бы подобному таланту, но дар нельзя было выбрать.

Ньют знал — пожалуй, только он и знал — о том, что во время войны способности Тесея не раз выручали союзников. Подробности они никогда не обсуждали. «Да этот Скамандер настоящий провидец», — так шутили о нем. Тесей вымученно ухмылялся в ответ. Однажды, уже после войны, он признался, что на фронте впервые пожалел о том, что так и не научился большему, что испугался и не развил свой дар до нужной, до полезной степени. 

Теперь, кажется, Тесей жалел об этом снова.

— Ты говорил, что после войны видения почти прекратились. 

— Почти, — отозвался Тесей.

— Что именно ты видел? — спросил Ньют.

— Слушай, я не готов обсуждать это на трезвую голову. — Тесей криво усмехнулся. — Выпьешь со мной? 

Ньют подумал о Криденсе: тот сидел в библиотеке совсем один, и ему наверняка было страшно. 

— Я не могу, — Ньют улыбнулся, извиняясь. — Криденс нестабилен, мне лучше побыть с ним.

Тесей посмотрел на него странно, точно заметив нечто непривычное, и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ладно, иди. Что ты вообще собираешься с ним делать?

Ньют развел руками.

— Думаю, что спасу его, так или иначе. Что тут еще можно сделать?

— Уверен, что справишься один? Может, попросишь совета у кого-нибудь знающего?

— Не у кого просить совета, Тесей. Никто ничего не знает толком. Справлюсь сам.

Это было откровенным враньем: Ньют мог бы написать профессору Дамблдору, который знал, кажется, обо всем на свете. Или попросить совета у родителей, отец был знаком со множеством полезных людей в Министерстве, а мама состояла в активной переписке с магозоологами со всего мира. Однако Ньют хотел помочь Криденсу самостоятельно, ни с кем не делясь. Этого обскура он должен был спасти. 

Потом, когда было уже слишком поздно, Ньют понял, что это жадное, эгоистическое решение стало еще одним шагом вниз. 

— Я видел, как вы приезжаете вместе, — произнес Тесей, когда Ньют шагнул за дверь. — Сюда, в этот дом. А потом остается только он, и за окном темно. 

Ньют не знал, что ответить на такое. Нелепо улыбнувшись, он кивнул и быстро ушел к Криденсу. 

***  
Когда Ньют зашел в библиотеку, маленькую и темную, Криденс сидел на том же месте, где его и оставили. В руках у него была толстая книга. «Практическая защитная магия и её использование против Тёмных искусств. Том первый», — прочел Ньют на обложке. Было ясно, отчего Криденс выбрал именно эту книгу. Разумеется, он не был идиотом и догадывался, что именно с ним происходит. 

— Извини, пожалуйста, — заметив Ньюта, Криденс мгновенно захлопнул книгу и вскочил на ноги. — Я просто… Просто решил немного почитать. 

— Не извиняйся, — отмахнулся Ньют и опустился на диван. — Интересно?

Поколебавшись, Криденс сел рядом. 

— Непонятно, если честно. И картинки движутся. Это очень… по-волшебному, — Криденс коротко улыбнулся и прибавил, отведя глаза: — Я думал, что там сказано, что делать с такими, как я. Я ведь тоже темный.

— Ты не темный, — возразил Ньют. — Даже не думай о себе так. То, что у тебя внутри — возможно, но не ты сам. 

Криденс кивнул, однако вовсе не выглядел убежденным. 

— Про обскуров в принципе мало известно, — прибавил Ньют. Наверное, он снова говорил чуть больше, чем следовало бы, но молчать и утаивать правду казалось еще худшим решением. — Я очень постараюсь поскорее узнать больше и помочь тебе. Думаю, у меня получится.

Ньют всегда чувствовал, когда животное не доверяет ему. С людьми было сложнее, те слишком много думали. Криденс, например, явно не мог решить, верить или нет, остаться или все-таки сбежать.

— Спасибо, — проговорил он безо всякого выражение, а затем спросил: — А тут есть Библия?

К такому вопросу Ньют оказался не готов: он ждал от Криденса интереса к магии, а не к тому, что составляло его прошлую жизнь. 

Несмотря на то, что в силу общих традиций маги отмечали маггловские церковные праздники, по-настоящему религиозные волшебники встречались редко. Ньют, как и все в его семье, имел весьма поверхностные представления о маггловской вере. 

— Вряд ли, — ответил он. — Как видишь, у Тесея мало книг, и в основном они нужны ему для работы. Он аврор. 

— Аврор? — непонимающе повторил Криденс.

— Отвечает за безопасность в магическом мире, — пояснил Ньют. — Как Тина.

Криденс кивнул. Ньют же вспомнил, что так и не придумал безопасный способ сообщить Тине про обскура. Он был совершенно отвратительным другом.

— Я никогда не читал настоящую Библию целиком, — неожиданно поделился Криденс. — Ма не позволяла. Считала, что я слишком глупый и ничего не пойму, только еще сильнее поглупею и все перепутаю, — он помолчал. — Только Честити можно было брать настоящую Библию, и она иногда позволяла мне читать вместе с ней. 

Лицо Криденса помрачнело, четче обозначились острые скулы. Очевидно, он вспомнил о том, что сделал со своей приемной матерью и сестрой. Ньюту отчаянно захотелось придвинуться ближе и взять Криденса за руку, просто чтобы показать: он не один, он не виноват, он — не темный. Но люди реагировали на прикосновения слишком непредсказуемо, и Ньют остался на месте. 

— Ма сама написала для нас краткое изложение, — продолжил Криденс. — Немного про сотворение мира, про заповеди, но в основном про то, что Иисус считал магию страшным грехом.

Ньют подумал вскользь, что для человека, который, если ему не изменяет память, чудесным образом воскрес из мертвых, Иисус слишком много на себя берет. Криденс же затих, явно ожидая некой реакции на свои откровения. 

Молчание затягивалось. Ньют не знал, что сказать в ответ — было страшно ошибиться и спугнуть, ведь это был первый раз, когда Криденс заговорил о себе. Но равнодушное молчание прозвучало бы, пожалуй, еще хуже. 

— Я найду тебе Библию, — пообещал Ньют. — Завтра, договорились?

— Спасибо, — ответил Криденс, и на этот раз он выглядел по-настоящему благодарным и почти счастливым. 

Кажется, Ньют наконец-то не ошибся в словах.


	3. Chapter 3

Забравшись в кресло с ногами, Криденс внимательно читал Библию. Он выглядел таким сосредоточенным, что отвлекать его было неловко. На Криденсе была одежда Ньюта — темно-зеленые брюки, салатовая рубашка и носки, меняющие цвет под настроение. Ньют отвел взгляд: смотреть на Криденса, носящего его вещи, было отчего-то неуютно. По спине пробежала дрожь. 

Последние полчаса Ньют сидел за столом и делал вид, что внимательно читает подшивку «Практики зельеварения» за последний год. Он должен был спросить у Криденса нечто важное и неприятное одновременно, и пытался найти способ сделать это как можно мягче. Но, очевидно, легкого способа говорить о сложных вещах не существовало. Ньют посмотрел на носки Криденса: они были красивого бирюзового цвета, почти как чешуя окками. 

— Могу я спросить у тебя кое-что? — проговорил Ньют, хрипло кашлянув.

Криденс мгновенно отложил книгу в сторону и с готовностью кивнул. Ньют вскользь подумал, что в этом отношении с людьми было легче, чем с животными — последние, за редким исключением, не владели человеческой речью. Впрочем, люди компенсировали это достоинство склонностью к бессмысленному вранью.

— Это неприятный вопрос, но мне важно, чтобы ты ответил максимально честно, — предупредил Ньют. — Скажи, что ты чувствуешь в момент, когда обскур выходит из-под контроля? Опиши, пожалуйста, подробно.

Криденс отвел взгляд и помрачнел. Носки изменили цвет на черный.

— Я сильно злюсь, — неохотно проговорил Криденс после долгого молчания. — Под ребрами тянет. И еще холодно становится, а дальше… Дальше обычно я ничего не помню. Потом, когда я прихожу в себя, все тело болит, и в голове пусто. Не знаю, что еще сказать. 

— Холодно, значит, — Ньют улыбнулся своей догадке — и тут же осознал, насколько неправильно выглядела эта его улыбка. — Прости, я… Мне просто пришла в голову одна мысль, ее нигде прежде не высказывали. Видишь ли, проблема в том, что адекватного справочника по магическим существам не существует. Я надеюсь в ближайшее время это исправить, но… Впрочем, это к делу не относится. 

Он снова говорил слишком много и, наверное, пугал этим Криденса. Или не пугал — судя по тому, как тот внимательно и открыто на него смотрел. Носки снова стали бирюзовыми. 

— Ты хочешь отделить его? — прямо спросил Криденс. — То, что живет во мне?

— Нет, — Ньют покачал головой. — Не думаю, что это разумно. Я… Я уже пытался сделать это однажды, и даже рассказывал тебе об этом тогда, в метро. Ты, может быть, помнишь. У меня ничего не получилось, та девочка умерла, — он сцепил руки в замок. — И теперь я думаю, что с самого начала действовал неправильно. Если обскура нельзя удалить из тела, то нужно научиться жить с ним. Или снизить его разрушительную силу. Я не обещаю, что это будет легко, но мы можем попробовать. Раз ты сумел прожить с этим столько лет, значит, и сейчас справишься.

Криденс кивнул, но было ясно: он снова не верит. Да и с чего ему, собственно, верить?

— Знаешь, про обскуров почти нет информации, только несколько упоминаний в книгах об истории магического Средневековья, — сообщил Ньют, чтобы не сидеть в тишине. — Но мне кажется, что они несколько родственны двум типам существ. Есть одна крепость, Азкабан, в ней сейчас располагается тюрьма с совершенно бесчеловечными условиями содержания. Но суть не в этом: ее охраняют существа, которые питаются эмоциями. Их называют дементорами. Они носят черные накидки, и есть теория, что эти накидки роднят их со смертофалдами.

По лицу Криденса было очевидно, что он совершенно запутался в волшебных тварях.

— Ох, извини, я что-то заболтался. Ты поймешь потом, — Ньют ободряюще улыбнулся. — Не все сразу. У тебя еще много времени.

— Правда? — губы Криденса дрогнули в улыбке. 

В комнате словно бы стало холоднее. По сути Криденс спросил о том, сколько ему осталось, и нужно было утешить его, обрадовать, заразить желанием бороться. Проще говоря, с большой вероятностью соврать.

— Разумеется, — Ньют улыбнулся. — Однако суть в том, что если я прав, то у нас есть способ приручить твоего обскура. 

Ньют вспомнил вдруг, что Лита любила смертофалдов.

— Тьма, которая тебя поглощает, — говорила она, мелодично растягивая гласные. — Это так красиво. Очень по-восточному, тебе не кажется?

Ньют соглашался, просто чтобы Лита продолжала говорить. Годы спустя он вспомнил об этом разговоре, когда увидел огромную тень от драконьих крыльев на земле. И еще — когда впервые встретил дементоров на поле боя. 

В дементорах не нашлось ровным счетом ничего красивого, драконы же были прекрасны. 

Постепенно Ньют научился видеть красоту в каждом существе. Лита была умнее — она умела это сразу, изначально. Вопреки здравому смыслу, Ньют надеялся, что с ней все хорошо.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Криденс.

— А? Да, конечно, — Ньют встряхнул головой. — Ну, а ты… О чем ты читаешь?

— Про то, как умер Иисус, — отозвался Криденс. Он смотрел мимо Ньюта, в пустоту, и от его остановившегося взгляда стало неуютно. — Он ведь знал, что умрет, знал, что его предаст собственный ученик, и… И мне кажется, что ему было очень страшно. Никогда об этом раньше не думал. О том, что Иисусу могло быть страшно. 

Почему-то Ньюту подумалось, что Криденс хотел сказать «страшно, как мне», но не смог. 

— Он попросил Бога, своего отца, избавить его от такой судьбы, — сказал Криденс, а потом опустил взгляд в книгу и прочел: — «Отче Мой, если возможно, да минует меня чаша сия». Но так было нужно, и Иисус принял свою смерть, смирился и принял.

Ньют знал эту историю, и она никогда ему не нравилась. 

— Ты считаешь, это правильно?

— Не было другого выхода, — Криденс покачал головой. — Иисус должен был умереть, чтобы воскреснуть потом, чтобы у остальных людей было будущее. 

— Всегда есть другой выход, — не согласился Ньют и прибавил мягче: — Ну, мне так кажется. 

Криденс ничего не ответил, только посмотрел вдруг так горько и устало, будто знал наверняка, что другого выхода нет.

***  
— Единственный способ борьбы со смертофалдами и дементорами — патронус, — Ньют сел на край стола. — То есть, концентрированное счастливое воспоминание. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?

— Не совсем, — Тесей дернул уголком рта и потянулся за портсигаром. — Как это все связано с обскурами?

На конце его палочки вспыхнул золотистый огонек; Тесей затянулся, и в комнате запахло пряным табаком. 

— Я просто подумал, что эти явления родственны, — пояснил Ньют, наблюдая за тем, как бесформенный дым превращается в единорога. — Симптомы, что описал Криденс, соответствуют тем ощущениям, что я испытывал рядом с дементором.

Тесей посмотрел на него с искренним недоумением: 

— Зачем, Мерлина ради, ты полез к дементору?

— Мне было интересно понять, как он устроен, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Это было во время войны, и дементор был сытым. Я не слишком его заинтересовал. 

— Мне показалось, или тебя это огорчает? — Тесей криво усмехнулся. — На всякий случай передам своим ребятам, чтобы тебя не сажали в Азкабан, ты там всех дементоров перепортишь. Так что с обскуром?

Ньют уставился на собственные руки

— Криденса нужно сделать счастливым. Тогда обскур должен стать не таким агрессивным и более управляемым. Возможно, Криденс даже сможет колдовать, спустя некоторое время. Он ведь волшебник. 

Повисло молчания: Тесей курил, Ньют ждал ответа. Он и сам не знал, что рассчитывал услышать. 

— Эванеско, — взмахом палочки Тесей заставил окурок исчезнуть. — А теперь скажи, как именно ты собираешься делать Криденса счастливым.

Ньют закусил губу: что-то в словах брата показалось ему неправильным, слишком насмешливым. Тесей сильно изменился после войны и прежним так и не стал. Он редко улыбался, все больше молчал, словно бы отгораживаясь от внешнего мира. Даже дом, доставшийся Тесею по наследству от деда, стал другим — более темным, приземистым и пустым. А может, это Ньют изменился и стал видеть то, чего прежде не замечал.

— Я думаю, нам с Криденсом нужно уехать, — отозвался он. — Тут неспокойно. Рано или поздно им заинтересуется кто-нибудь.

— Кто? — Тесей хмыкнул. — Дом стоит на отшибе, соседей нет. Что ни говори, наш дедушка умел выбирать славные места.

— Не знаю, кто, — огрызнулся Ньют. — Кто угодно. Уорикшир недалеко от Лондона, это не такая глушь, как тебе хочется думать.

Он и сам понимал, что его идея — слишком сырая и недоработанная, что уезжать далеко от цивилизации — глупость, причем самоубийственная. Но справочника по поведению обскуров не существовало, и верить можно было только себе.

— И на Рождество не останешься? — спросил Тесей. — Я сказал родителям, что ты приедешь.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — Ньют спрыгнул со стола и теперь нависал над братом. — Я не могу оставить Криденса одного, и привести в родительский дом тоже не могу, неужели не понимаешь?

— Я понимаю, что ты ведешь себя неадекватно. — Тесей резко встал с кресла. — Тебе не кажется, что ты немного помешался на этом Криденсе? Сколько ты его знаешь, пару недель, месяц? Раньше ты только и делал, что болтал о своей книге, а теперь…

— Какая разница, сколько я знаю Криденса? — раздраженно выдохнул Ньют. — Ему нужна помощь, и только я могу… Только я могу помочь. 

— Твой комплекс спасителя рано или поздно станет опасным для жизни. — Тесей сжал губы так крепко, что они побелели. — Тебя самого кто спасать будет? Но, знаешь... Ладно. Делай, как знаешь. Я вижу, что не могу на тебя повлиять.

Ньюту сразу стало немного стыдно — как и всегда, когда брат говорил так.

— Я знал, что ты поймешь, — он робко погладил Тесея по плечу. — Спасибо.

— Не надо меня гладить, я тебе не низзл, — тот отшатнулся. — Куда ты хочешь отправиться?

— На север, в Норвегию, — Ньют улыбнулся. — Там есть одно животное, чьи повадки мне хотелось бы изучить. Ты, наверное, слышал про сэлму, это морской змей. Он умеет управлять погодой и…

— И, скорее всего, смертельно опасен, — заключил Тесей. — Ты, кажется, говорил, что твоему Криденсу нужны положительные эмоции.

— Да, — Ньют кивнул. — Что может быть приятнее, чем путешествие на север?

— О, много вещей, поверь мне, — иронично бросил Тесей.

Похоже, он больше не сердился. Ньют сразу почувствовал себя лучше.

— Ты просто ничего не понимаешь. Однажды я уговорю тебя поехать со мной.

Вместо ответа Тесей вдруг притянул его к себе и обнял так крепко, будто провожал навсегда. Ньют застыл: брат не слишком любил открытые проявления родственных чувств. Внутри шевельнулось тревожное, липкое предчувствие, однако Ньют привычно заставил себя забыть о нем — просто чтобы не нервничать дважды, если предчувствие вдруг окажется верным. 

Перед тем, как отпустить его, Тесей шепнул:

— Пиши мне, хотя бы иногда. 

— Обязательно, — соврал Ньют.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Минусы выкладки в ночное и вечернее время: велик риск забыть что-нибудь. Например, выложить одну из написанных глав, что и случилось со мной вчера. xD 
> 
> Немного музыки: Ólafur Arnalds – Near Light  
> http://pleer.net/tracks/5064763Pmue

— Тесей, конечно, меня убьет, если узнает, — поделился Ньют, аккуратно поставив чемодан на землю и отдышавшись. — Хотя в его случае это, пожалуй, «когда», а не «если». 

— П-почему убьет? — тихо спросил бледный Криденс, явно борясь с тошнотой.

Путешествие с помощью порт-ключа далось ему непросто, как и любому новичку. К Тесею они перенеслись через каминную сеть, и это было куда менее травматично. 

— Создание нелегальных порт-ключей преследуется законом, а именно это я и сделал. — Ньют попытался отвлечь Криденса от приступа дурноты с помощью болтовни. — А еще я превратил в порт-ключ его портсигар. Но, думаю, все обойдется, я уже много раз так делал, Тесей привык. И вообще, он сам не захотел помочь мне сделать все законно. Погляди лучше, какая красота!

Криденс послушно осмотрелся. На его щеки постепенно возвращался румянец.

Посмотреть и в самом деле было на что: вид был совсем не английский и, насколько Ньют мог судить, не американский. С глубокого темно-синего неба сыпал густой снег, крыши маленьких аккуратных домиков были покрыты плотными белыми шапками, совсем близко чернел лес и блестело замерзшее озеро.

— Никогда не видел столько снега, — проговорил Криденс пораженно. — Где мы?

Он выглядел вполне счастливым. Ньют почувствовал, как его собственное сердце забилось чаще: похоже, он все сделал правильно. Как ни крути, путешествие — лучший способ отвлечься и забыть о прошлом.

— Норвегия, город Сельюр, — ответил Ньют. — Мы совсем недалеко от озера, где живет сэлма, тот морской змей, о которой я тебе рассказывал. Кстати, если мне память не изменяет, он изображен на маггловском гербе города.

Сельюр был довольно маленьким поселением: спать здесь ложились рано, вставали с рассветом, а основным доходом жителей была рыбная ловля. Время от времени Ньюту нравилось оказываться в таких сонных, неторопливых местах и выпадать из бурного течения собственной жизни. 

— В этом городе маги и магглы — в смысле, не-маги — живут рядом друг с другом, в добром соседстве, — Ньют улыбнулся. — Северяне, у них здесь все по-другому. По крайней мере, в маленьких поселениях. В больших городах, наверное, нравы строже. 

— Это так… сложно, — заметил Криденс, помолчав. — Как будто вечная невидимая война между мирами.

— Верно подмечено, — Ньют вздохнул. — Но не думаю, что в ближайшее время это изменится. Скорее, станет только хуже.

— Это из-за… — Криденс как будто снова побледнел. — Из-за того человека?

Ньют кивнул.

— Да, из-за него. Его зовут Геллерт Гриндевальд. 

До этого момента они с Криденсом не говорили о том, кто именно притворялся мистером Грейвзом. Ньюту не хотелось давить, а Криденс как будто бы совсем не интересовался произошедшим — или, что вероятнее, стремился поскорее забыть. Осуждать его за это не получалось. Ньют бы и сам хотел забыть о многом, и только время помогло ему смириться с тем, что это невозможно. 

— Пока что Гриндевальд находится в тюрьме, но многие считают, что это ненадолго, — прибавил Ньют, не подумав, и в который раз обругал себя за болтливость.

Вряд ли это была та информация, которую Криденс хотел услышать сейчас.

— Если он сбежит из тюрьмы, то придет за мной, — проговорил тот, глядя в сторону. — Но я не боюсь, пусть приходит. А что случилось с тем, кто… Чье лицо он использовал?

— Я не знаю, — честно сказал Ньют и тут же устыдился.

Возможно, Тесей знал, они, кажется, были приятелями с тем, настоящим, Грейвзом, или же стоило написать Тине… Поддерживать связи было очень тяжело, и каждая новая попытка заканчивалась провалом. 

— Но если хочешь, я узнаю, — заключил Ньют. — Обязательно. 

— Если можно, — на губах Криденса мелькнула легкая улыбка. — И еще спроси, пожалуйста, как там Модести, это моя другая сестра. Я… Она должна была выжить. Наверное, кто-то должен что-то знать.

Он снова отвел взгляд. Оживление покинуло его, слезло, точно маскировка под действием Ревелио.

— Гриндевальд вряд ли придет за тобой сразу, — Ньют попытался сказать нечто утешительное, но, кажется, делал только хуже. — Думаю, у него много других проблем. А у нас как раз будет время придумать, что с ним делать. 

— Я не боюсь, правда, — повторил Криденс с нажимом. — Я как будто разучился бояться. Не знаю, почему. 

Подул ветер, и даже согревающие чары не спасли от пронизывающего холода. Ньют вздрогнул. В очередной раз он подумал о том, что не понимает Криденса до конца. Тот как будто застыл в процессе трансформации из магического существа в человека, и остался наполовину и тем и другим. Иногда Криденс выглядел совершенно обыкновенным юношей — он отлично ладил с животными (со всеми, кроме Дугала, который по-прежнему от него прятался), читал, задавал вопросы; иногда — например, как сейчас — превращался в нечто другое, холодное, странное, бесстрашное. Ньют не знал, как этому помочь.

«Пока не знаю, — поправил он себя. — Только пока».

— А этот морской змей… Он опасный? — спросил Криденс с искренним любопытством. 

Кажется, он снова стал собой. 

— Ну, по легенде сэлма ест людей, но я не думаю, что все так серьезно, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Магглы часто преувеличивают, а маги… Маги редко интересуются животными, если из них нельзя сделать ингредиент для зелий или сердцевину для палочки. 

— Ясно, — отозвался Криденс и снова замолчал.

— Ты как, пришел в себя после порт-ключа? — спросил Ньют с неестественной, пожалуй, бодростью. — Обними меня, я перенесу нас к лесу. Там мы разобьем палатку, ты останешься с чемоданом, а я схожу на разведку. Если все пройдет хорошо, завтра сходим к сэлме вместе. Как тебе идея?

Это был первый раз, когда Криденсу предстояло остаться наедине с животными. Ньют с ума сходил от беспокойства, хоть и старался не показывать виду. Умом он понимал, что ответственность и забота о других будут полезны для Криденса, что это поможет ему поверить в себя, что нельзя сделать человека счастливым, вечно таская за собой, — и все равно расставание, пусть и недолгое, тревожило. 

— А если все пройдет плохо? — спросил Криденс, прищурившись.

В его темных волосах путались снежинки.

— Все пройдет хорошо, — убежденно проговорил Ньют. — Давай, иди ко мне.

Криденс уже почти не вздрагивал от случайных прикосновений, однако более осознанные явно его смущали. 

— Просто дай мне руку, — мягко попросил Ньют. — Я схвачу тебя покрепче и перенесу нас обоих, это не страшно. Лучше, чем порт-ключ, честное слово. 

Кивнув, Криденс осторожно, точно ступая по тонкому льду, подошел ближе и протянул руку. Ньют крепко сжал ее, затем обнял Криденса и аппарировал.

В следующую секунду они оказались посреди заснеженного леса. Высокие черные сосны стремились к небу, сугробы были по колено. Криденс поежился; определенно, согревающие чары нуждались в обновлении, да и об одежде следовало подумать лучше. Зато аппарацию он перенес явно лучше, чем перемещение с помощью порт-ключа.

— А сейчас разве не холодно для ночевки в лесу? — спросил Криденс, наблюдая, как Ньют роется в карманах.

— О, не беспокойся, у нас отличная палатка, — ответил Ньют, улыбнувшись. Ему нравилось показывать новые и новые грани волшебного мира, пусть и такие обыкновенные, бытовые. — Я позаимствовал ее у Тесея, он очень обстоятельно относится к таким вещам.

Он растопил снег, подсушил землю и приступил к установке палатки. Криденс наблюдал за происходящим с таким лицом, будто на его глазах происходило настоящее чудо. Ньют пожалел, что это — всего лишь палатка, что он не может показать Криденсу нечто по-настоящему восхитительное прямо сейчас. Например, живого дракона, на котором можно летать. 

Тесей утверждал, что эта палатка идеальна для маскировки, так как своим внешним видом в точности повторяет маггловские аналоги. Ньют не стал разочаровывать его и сообщать, что у маггловских палаток не бывает дверей и уж тем более дверных звонков. 

— Готово, проходи, — закончив, Ньют распахнул дверь и гостеприимно пропустил Криденса перед собой. 

Втайне ему хотелось понаблюдать за его реакцией. 

— Ох, черт возьми, — выдохнул Криденс и тут же стыдливо прибавил: — Прошу прощения. Это… Это очень здорово. 

Внутреннее убранство было выполнено в темно-зеленых тонах: Тесей всегда говорил, что распределение на Гриффиндор не обязывает его любить вульгарный красный цвет. Уютные кресла с мягкой обивкой, запах чая и бергамота, стол из темного дерева, камин с весело потрескивающим магическим пламенем — все это напоминало гостиную прошлого, довоенного Тесея. После войны тот предпочитал холодный аскетизм. 

За одной из изящных резных перегородок скрывалась ванная и маленькая кухня, за другой — спальня. Кровать была одна, но разделить ее на две труда не составляло. 

— Располагайся, пожалуйста, — Ньют положил чемодан на кресло. — Я отлучусь ненадолго, а ты, как отдохнешь, пока можешь начать кормить животных и прибираться в чемодане. Если что-то забудешь, сверься с памяткой у меня в кабинете. Ну, или дождись моего возвращения. Я скоро!

На лице Криденса застыло настороженное выражение. Он явно боялся не справиться один, однако вслух не произнес ни слова. Ньют решил, что сделает вид, будто не заметил его неловкости и испуга, просто чтобы не смущать лишний раз. 

— Увидимся, — Ньют вышел из палатки и перенесся к самому озеру.

***  
Сэлма оказался — вернее, оказалась, если судить по размеру, женские особи этого вида традиционно крупнее — девочкой с характером. Стоя на берегу, Ньют старательно убеждал ее показаться, но та отвечала лишь недовольным шипением из-под толщи воды. Несмотря на мороз, на участке озера, где обитала сэлма, льда не было. Судя по всему, эти звери и в самом деле умели управлять погодой по своему усмотрению. Жаль, что в мире подобных морских змеев осталось немного: из известных относительно широкой публике остался шотландский (довольно скромных размеров), американский (обитает в Луизиане, очень недружелюбен), ну и норвежский, самый крупный. 

От согревающих чар неприятно сушило кожу, но Ньют решил проявить терпение и подождать еще немного. В конце концов он был вознагражден: из-под воды показалась крупная змеиная голова темно-синего цвета.

— Красавица, — Ньют улыбнулся.

Раздался всплеск воды; змея показалась наполовину, и с озера подул ледяной ветер. Очевидно, против естественной погодной магии чары не работали. Ньют постарался не стучать зубами слишком громко и уверенно посмотрел змее в глаза. Та выжидающе наклонила голову вбок, и Ньют медленно поклонился ей, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Этот способ познакомиться работал не только с гиппогрифами, но и со многими достаточно разумными животными. 

Змея, похоже, осталась им довольна: воздух стал ощутимо теплее. Некоторое время она смотрела Ньюту в глаза, а затем взметнулась вверх и ушла под воду, оставив после себя столп брызг. Ньют в последний момент успел выставить щит, чтобы не промокнуть насквозь. 

— Завтра увидимся, — пообещал он и поспешил вернуться в палатку. Криденс наверняка заскучал и проголодался. Думать о том, что еще могло случиться в его отсутствие, не хотелось. Ньют был совершенно уверен, что вреда животным Криденс ни за что не причинит. К тому же с защитными чарами в чемодане ему помогал сам профессор Дамблдор, и, пожалуй, даже разъяренный обскур скорее навредил бы себе, чем животным. Но в то же время Ньют когда-то был так же уверен в том, что они с Литой останутся друзьями навсегда, и что Тесей однажды станет прежним, и что… Ньют замер у двери. Под ногами, прямо по снегу, стелилась знакомая чернота.

Ньют распахнул дверь и быстро шагнул через порог. Криденс сидел в гостиной, в кресле, обняв себя за колени. Он все еще сохранял физическую оболочку, однако вокруг него клубился черный туман. Камин почти не горел; темная плотная дымка текла по полу, тут и там вспыхивали алые искорки. 

Увидев Ньюта, Криденс немедленно вскочил на ноги и почти побежал навстречу. Темнота вокруг него мгновенно рассеялась. Камин снова горел, и в гостиной стало тепло и светло. 

— Ты вернулся. — Криденс замер, не доходя полшага. По полу все еще змеились остатки черноты. — Я боялся, что ты не вернешься, и с тобой… Прости меня. Так иногда случается, когда я волнуюсь, это не опасно, это я могу контролировать. С животными все хорошо, не беспокойся, пожалуйста. 

Он явно боролся с желанием подойти ближе, и Ньют решил помочь ему. Про себя он отметил, что частичный контроль над обскуром, судя по всему, возможен. Это казалось хорошим знаком.

— Да перестань, что со мной могло случиться? Все в порядке. Спасибо тебе за помощь, — Ньют положил ладонь Криденсу на плечо. 

Тот вздрогнул:

— У тебя такие руки холодные.

— Прости, — Ньют отшатнулся. — Забыл о согревающих чарах, когда шел обратно. Ты даже не представляешь, какая сэлма красивая, Криденс! Думаю, завтра мы сходим посмотреть на нее при свете дня, она безопасна и довольно дружелюбна, и…

Ньют осекся: Криденс вдруг взял его ладони в свои и начал быстро их растирать. 

— Нужно согреть, — негромко сказал он. — Мы с Модести всегда так делали.

Ньют хотел сказать, что можно обойтись и согревающими чарами, и это совсем не обязательно, и меньше всего он хочет заморозить Криденса. Однако прикосновения были такими мягкими и приятными, что Ньют не смог сказать ничего из того, что собирался. Загрубевшие подушечки пальцев обрели удивительную чувствительность, и тепло заструилось по всему телу, не только по замерзшим рукам.

— У тебя шрамы тут, — заметил Криденс, осторожно коснувшись указательным пальцем отметины на ребре ладони. Ньют уже не помнил, чьи именно это были зубы — или когти?

— Я не всегда был осторожен, что тут сказать.

Криденс вздрогнул и замер.

— Я тоже, пожалуй, — он криво улыбнулся. — Не был осторожен. 

— Нет! — воскликнул Ньют. — Ты — это совсем другое, даже не сравнивай. Твои шрамы… Они не такие. Ты не виноват в том, как с тобой обращались.

Похоже, это было не то, что хотел услышать Криденс. Он отступил назад; их ладони больше не соприкасались, и холод как будто бы вернулся. 

— Я проверю зверей, потом приготовлю что-нибудь на ужин, и ляжем спать, — невпопад сказал Ньют, чтобы не стоять вот так, в тишине. — Я разделю кровать, у тебя будет своя. 

Криденс кивнул и привычно поблагодарил. Ужинали они в молчании. Ньют едва подавлял желание извиниться за то, что… Он и сам не понимал, за что именно. Наверное, за все разом, за все, что было, есть и будет. 

Спать вместе — в одной комнате — было привычно. У Тесея они заняли одну спальню и спали на кроватях, стоящих друг напротив друга. Ньюту постоянно казалось, что если он оставит Криденса одного надолго, случится нечто непоправимое. 

Что ни говори, ночи зимой были слишком длинными.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> главы одинакового размера @ зачем  
> Предупреждения относительно главы: - флешбечный Ньют/Лита  
> \- хозяйственный!Криденс  
> \- сияющий!Геллерт

Проснувшись пораньше, наскоро выпив чаю и покормив животных, Ньют сел за письмо Тине. Оно заняло неоправданно много времени: после долгих раздумий Ньют решил ничего не писать про обскура в надежде, что Тина сама догадается по содержанию письма. Вместо этого он спросил, как идут дела, и справился о судьбе мистера Грейвза и Модести, как и обещал Криденсу. Уже почти запечатав письмо, Ньют вспомнил вдруг, что до Рождества осталось всего пять дней, и поспешно приписал пожелания хороших праздников. 

Поколебавшись, Ньют решил отправить еще два письма — маме с папой и Тесею. Они, наверное, ждали от него поздравлений. Для родителей Ньют написал красивое, немного формальное письмо — те, особенно отец, любили, когда он был хорошим сыном, пусть и только на словах. На письме для Тесея фантазия иссякла.

«Извини, что забрал твой портсигар. Верну при встрече. Надеюсь, теперь ты будешь меньше курить. Счастливого Рождества!» — написал Ньют и пририсовал внизу кляксу, похожую на гиппогрифа. Это была их детская традиция — рисовать друг другу всякие глупости вместо подписи. 

Теперь дело осталось за малым — найти в этой глуши почтовых сов. Можно было, конечно, отправиться в соседний крупный город или даже в Осло, но уходить надолго одному не хотелось, а мучить Криденса очередным перемещением не стоило. 

Перед уходом Ньют заглянул в спальню, чтобы оставить записку на случай, если Криденс проснется, пока его не будет. Пока что тот спал, замотавшись в одеяло с головой. На миг показалось, что рядом с Криденсом клубится сизая тьма. Ньют встряхнул головой, и иллюзия исчезла. 

Следовало признать: в чем-то Тесей был прав. Криденс и живущий в нем обскур занимали его, пожалуй, слишком сильно, и привязанность эта крепла пугающе быстро. Обычно Ньют не испытывал подобного к людям. 

Впрочем, Криденс и не был в полной мере человеком. Ньют решил, что это оправдание вполне подходит. Привязаться к волшебному существу, которому требуется помощь, — это нормально, это правильно. Это не как с людьми. Ньют слишком хорошо запомнил тот единственный раз, когда увлекся человеком чересчур сильно. 

Лита, ну конечно же. Ньют уже не помнил, отчего не поехал в то Рождество домой — кажется, поругался с Тесеем из-за какой-то глупости или обиделся на отца. Зато он прекрасно помнил, как привел Литу в гостиную Хаффлпафа — все разъехались, и никто не мог помешать им болтать хоть всю ночь. Но вместо того, чтобы привычно сесть рядом, Лита вдруг опустилась ему на колени. Глаза у нее лихорадочно блестели, руки чуть подрагивали. 

Ньют помнил, как замер и перестал понимать, что именно чувствует. Как называется то ощущение, когда ты смотришь на нечто ослепительное и прекрасное, а потом оно оказывается у тебя на коленях, теплое, настоящее? Этого Ньют не знал до сих пор. 

— Знаешь, почему я осталась на каникулы в Хогвартсе? — тихо спросила Лита, небрежно вспушив его волосы. 

— Не знаю, — ответил Ньют, не узнавая собственного голоса. 

— Из-за тебя, — Лита улыбнулась, а потом подалась вперед и крепко поцеловала его в губы. 

Ньют чувствовал себя до крайности глупо. Лита была горячей и пахла чем-то пряным и сладким, и губы у нее были мягкие и податливые. Она ерзала у Ньюта на коленях и прижималась всем телом, а он только и мог, что сжимать ее плечи и неловко отвечать на поцелуи. Не то чтобы Ньют не думал о таком — думал, конечно, и не раз, и сам себя стыдился, особенно когда мысленно позволял себе чересчур много. Иногда, когда они сидели рядом, и Лита время от времени небрежно задевала его коленом, он чувствовал, как в груди словно бы не хватает воздуха и хочется улыбаться, глупо и широко, безо всякой причины. 

Но к происходящему сейчас Ньют оказался не готовым. Мечта сбылась слишком быстро и слишком не так, неправильно, невовремя. Словно бы Ньют получил по ошибке что-то чужое, то, что не должно было ему достаться. Кажется, Лита почувствовала его сомнения и резко отстранилась. 

— Извини, — шепнула она, вытерев губы ладонью. — Я просто… Ты не сердишься?

— Нет, что ты! — поспешно отозвался Ньют. Он действительно не сердился, он… Он ничего не чувствовал. — Все в порядке. Я… Мне понравилось, правда. 

Наверное, от него требовалось сказать — или сделать — что-то совсем другое. В темных глазах Литы мелькнуло разочарование; она поднялась на ноги, одернула подол мантии и бросила, отвернувшись:

— Ага. Завтра увидимся, хорошо?

Ньют кивнул. С того рождественского вечера все неуловимо изменилось, и он не удивился, когда после истории с исключением Лита вместо благодарности почти перестала замечать его. Это казалось закономерным — с людьми Ньюту было сложно, особенно когда он был подростком. Он наделал слишком много непростительных ошибок, и винить в этом можно было только себя. 

С возрастом стало легче, во многих отношениях. Время лечило. Близость, особенно физическая, перестала быть такой уж сложной проблемой и начала приносить удовольствие. Однако подобной смеси восторга и смятения Ньют больше не испытывал. Кто-то говорил, что в жизни человека может быть только одна такая привязанность, острая, безжалостная, похожая на болезнь. Наверное, это было правдой. 

Разумеется, с Криденсом все обстояло совсем не так. Хотя бы потому, что полностью человеком он не был. Отведя наконец взгляд, Ньют крутанулся на месте и перенесся в центр Сельюра.

***   
Шел легкий снег, и мир вокруг словно бы светился белым; даже светло-серое небо мягко сияло. Ньют улыбнулся, подставляя лицо прохладным снежинкам: он любил зиму, настоящую, морозную. Следовало бы одеться потеплее, но после встречи с сэлмой холод почему-то перестал ощущаться так остро. 

Снежная пустота и тишина сбивали с толку, и Ньют не сразу заметил, что его дергают за рукав. Он вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Маленькая светловолосая девочка, закутанная с ног до головы, сказала ему нечто неразборчивое по-норвежски и потянула за собой. Ньют подчинился; очевидно, девочка знала, что именно он ищет.

Они шли по пустой улице, и следы, что они оставляли, тут же заметал снег. Ньюта подвели к низенькому дому, стоящему чуть в отдалении от других и почти полностью укрытому снегом. Девочка бойко постучалась в дверь, и та распахнулась словно бы сама собой. Похоже, беспалочковая магия была здесь и в самом деле в ходу. 

Внутри дом оказался куда больше, чем снаружи. Очевидно, здесь не обошлось без чар пространственного расширения. Ньют пораженно огляделся: неужели и это — беспалочковая магия? Удивительно, как много достигли эти, как принято думать, нецивилизованные, стихийные маги, никогда не обучавшиеся технике волшебства. Девочка провела его в большую комнату, исполнявшую, очевидно, функцию гостиной. У растопленного камина, обложенного белыми кирпичом, за ручной прялкой, сидела пожилая женщина в длинных серых одеждах, совсем седая. Некоторое время они стояли в тишине, затем девочка отвернулась и с громким топотом убежала, скрываясь в глубинах дома.

Под потолком, на деревянной балке, прятался белый кречет. Заметив Ньюта, он возбужденно захлопал крыльями.

— Mitt navn er Ingrid, — сказала женщина за прялкой, не отвлекаясь от работы.

Видимо, это было ее имя — Ингрид.

— Ньютон. Ньют. Приятно познакомиться. Видите ли, мне нужно отправить несколько писем, разным адресатам, и… — он осекся: скорее всего, Ингрид едва ли понимала английский.

Кречет снова захлопал крыльями. 

— Он волшебный? — Ньют сделал еще одну попытку начать разговор.

— Все твари волшебные. Разве не знаешь? — Ингрид оторвалась от пряжи и лукаво улыбнулась морщинистым ртом. 

Таких ярких синих глаз Ньют не видел ни у кого прежде.

— Так вы меня понимаете? — обрадовался он. 

— Немного. — Ингрид поднялась на ноги и подошла ближе. — Учила, когда молодая, что вас понимать. А тебе… — она вдруг нахмурилась. — Тебе вернуть нужно. 

— Вернуть? — недоуменно повторил Ньют.

— Что он забрал, — Ингрид легонько коснулась рукой его груди. — Отсюда. Не то поздно будет. 

Ньют моргнул. Пол вдруг поплыл под ногами, и тревожное, тяжелое предчувствие вновь зашевелилось в душе. Хотелось малодушно исчезнуть отсюда, из этого странного дома, сбежать от синеглазой Ингрид — и, очевидно, от неизвестной пока правды. 

Но паника прошла так же быстро, как и накатила.

«Наверное, она видит рядом со мной нечто темное, — сказал себе Ньют. — Обскура. И понимает это по-своему, как знак проклятия. Но это не так».

— Может быть, вы сможете помочь мне с письмами? — спросил он негромко.

— Письма, — жесткий рот Ингрид исказила насмешка. — Оден поможет.

Кречет негромко защелкал.

— Как вы приучили его доставлять письма? — не удержался Ньют.

— Не учила, — Ингрид мотнула головой и взяла три письма из его рук. — Сам. Он отнесет в город, там поймут, как дальше. 

— Сколько я вам должен? — спросил Ньют.

— Деньги не надо, — строго произнесла Ингрид, а затем вдруг потянулась к синему кожаному кошельку на своем поясе и начала деловито в нем рыться. — Совсем не надо. Возьми это.

На ее ладони лежала руна. Ньют разбирался в них не слишком хорошо, но, кажется, это была одна из защитных рун. (1)

— Возьми, — повторила Ингрид и почти силой впихнула ему свой дар.

— Спасибо, не нужно, — попытался спорить Ньют. 

Ответом ему стало короткое и явно неприличное норвежское слово. Затем Ингрид вернулась к оставленной пряже и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжила работу. Очевидно, это был знак, что пора уходить.

Выйдя на улицу, Ньют почувствовал странный озноб. Кажется, он все-таки успел немного простудиться после всех своих сегодняшних и вчерашних перемещений. Руна неприятно жгла ладонь, и Ньют спрятал ее в карман. 

Сквозь серые тучи проглядывало робкое и бледное северное солнце. День обещал быть прекрасным.

***  
Когда Ньют вернулся в палатку, Криденс уже проснулся. Он сидел на маленькой кухне за столом, с чашкой чая и книгой. Рядом лежал нюхлер и завороженно следил за тем, как Криденс, не глядя, помешивает сахар. Картина была такой домашней и теплой, что Ньют даже засмотрелся. Кажется, на этот раз Криденса не напугал его уход. 

Заметив Ньюта, Криденс отложил книгу и улыбнулся. Его лицо все еще было чуть заспанным, и это беспричинно смущало, как будто Ньют увидел нечто, не предназначавшееся для его глаз.

— Привет, — он скинул пальто и опустился на соседний стул. Нюхлер посмотрел на него недовольно — очевидно, все еще обижался за то, что вчера вечером у него отняли портсигар Тесея. — Вижу, вам тут весело. 

— Он вылез и смотрит, я не смог затолкать его обратно в чемодан, — сказал Криденс. — Я нашел твою записку, так что… Я в порядке.

Ньют не смог придумать, как правильно отреагировать на подобное откровение. С самого начала, с самого первого дня, между ним и Криденсом то и дело возникала эта странная, звенящая неловкость, и как бороться с этим, Ньют пока не знал. Надо сказать, с людьми далеко не всегда было настолько непросто: например, с Якобом отношения сразу сложились относительно легко, да и с Тиной в общем-то тоже. 

— Нюхлер охотится на твою ложку, — бросил Ньют, просто чтобы сказать хоть что-то. — Держись за нее крепче.

— Постараюсь, — Криденс усмехнулся, отвел взгляд и прибавил: — Пока тебя не было, я нашел что-то похожее на овсяную крупу и сварил кашу, будешь? Кажется, вышло съедобно. Но я не ел, ждал тебя. 

Настал черед Ньюта удивляться. Пожалуй, в его отсутствие Криденс чувствовал себя куда как более свободно, и это неприятно цепляло, пусть и самую малость.

— Ты умеешь готовить? — по сути своей в этом не было ничего странного, но почему-то сложно было представить, как забитый и неловкий молодой человек умело управляется с кастрюлями и сковородками. 

Сказать по правде, самому Ньюту хозяйственная магия давалась с трудом. 

— Самые простые вещи умею, — скованно пояснил Криденс. — Ма считала, что мы должны уметь полностью себя обслуживать. Истинно верующий не должен быть праздным. Ма следила, чтобы я всегда был занят.

— Вот как, — Ньют снова не знал, как реагировать. 

Он чувствовал, как понемногу перед ним раскрывается совершенно незнакомый мир. Криденс не только раздавал листовки, молился и терпел побои, он еще и выполнял домашнюю работу, немного учился, очевидно, следил за младшими, как это принято в больших семьях даже в магическом мире… У него была жизнь и, возможно, в ней даже нашлось бы нечто, по чему можно было скучать.

— Мне нравится работать по дому, — Криденс косвенно подтвердил эти мысли. — Это успокаивает очень. Поэтому мне так нравится помогать тебе в чемодане. Ну, и из-за зверей, конечно, тоже.

Он забыл о ложке, и нюхлер с необычайным для такого упитанного существа проворством выхватил ее из чашки, засунул в свой карман и сбежал.

— Ах ты!.. — Ньют привычно вскочил на ноги.

Криденс вдруг звонко рассмеялся. Ньют подумал, что впервые слышит его смех, и от этого простого осознания сердце сладко заныло.

— Пусть забирает ложку, он заслужил. Все утро выслеживал! Так ты будешь кашу?

— Буду. Давай я помогу тебе погреть ее, с магией быстрее выйдет, чем на огне.

Вчера вечером они ели наскоро сделанные сэндвичи — нужно было успеть сбежать из дома, пока Тесей не вернулся с работы, чтобы избежать скандала из-за порт-ключа и долгого мучительного прощания. О том, что нужно было взять с собой побольше провизии, Ньют вспомнил уже после — так всегда случалось с едой для себя, не для животных. О них Ньют никогда не забывал.

Каша и в самом деле удалась, у Ньюта при помощи магии выходило куда хуже. Похвалу Криденс принял непривычно спокойно и без стеснения, только щеки чуть покраснели. Он по-прежнему носил одежду Ньюта, подогнанную по росту и фигуре — сегодня это была синяя рубашка и черные брюки. Это все еще смущало, но уже меньше. 

— Чего читаешь? — спросил Ньют, покончив с завтраком. 

— Антологию заклинаний за XVIII век, — ответил Криденс, поспешно прибавив: — Ты сказал еще тогда, на корабле, что я могу брать любые книги, вот я и…

— Да, конечно, — заверил Ньют и поинтересовался: — И как тебе?

— Иногда попадаются знакомые слова, — Криденс мрачно хмыкнул. — Но, наверное, так и должно быть. Я не очень умный, ма всегда так говорила.

То, с какой поразительной легкостью он обвинял во всем себя одного — свою глупость, свою неосторожность, свою доверчивость — звучало чудовищно. Жаль, не было заклинания, чтобы это исправить. 

— Твоя мать была неправа насчет тебя, — твердо сказал Ньют. — Тебе просто нужно начать с чего-то более простого, понимаешь? Сделаем так: на днях я составлю для тебя список литературы, и ты сможешь читать книги из него. Как тебе идея?

— Спасибо, — Криденс снова улыбнулся и прибавил, поколебавшись: — А я… Я смогу когда-нибудь колдовать, как ты? 

Это был непростой вопрос, и Ньют предпочел бы не отвечать на него никогда. 

— Я надеюсь, — осторожно проговорил он. — Мы можем попробовать что-нибудь, как только ты станешь стабильнее. Сейчас… Я не уверен, но это может тебя спровоцировать. Осознанный контакт с магией — все-таки сильное потрясение.

Криденс заметно погрустнел. 

— Да, наверное, — он опустил глаза. — Ты прав, не нужно спешить. Начну с книг. 

Ньюту всегда делалось неуютно, когда рядом с ним грустили. 

— Обещаю, что мы обязательно попробуем, — беспомощно проговорил он, вытянул руку и коснулся ладони Криденса кончиками пальцев. Тот не отпрянул, однако застыл как будто бы испуганно. 

Ньют отдернул руку и подавил желание извиниться.

— Я хотел спросить у тебя кое-что, — произнес Криденс, помолчав. В глаза он не смотрел. — Я читал Библию, и там есть одна история, про человека, который был очень праведным и делал только добро. Он был счастлив, однако Бог решил испытать его веру. Проверить, будет ли он так же крепко верить в него, если перестанет быть счастливым, если потеряет все. Если получит наказания, не понимая, за что оно, — он медленно сглотнул и заговорил быстрее. — И я подумал… Подумал, что это ужасно несправедливо. Когда наказывают без вины, просто чтобы проверить силу веры. Я… Меня тоже наказывали, и я не понимал, за что, я ведь делал все, что говорила ма. Потом я перестал слушаться, научился хитрить, и меня наказывали ровно так же, как и прежде. Но мне стало легче оттого, что теперь я знал, что виноват, что это за дело, а не как раньше. И теперь я думаю о том, что, наверное, не выдержал испытание, которое мне послали. Если бы я выдержал, если бы терпел и не жаловался, если бы был послушным, у меня бы не было внутри… этого. И я стал бы счастливым.

Некоторое время Ньют молчал, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное и подобрать нужные, правильные слова, а затем заговорил, от волнения глотая окончания:

— Нет. В тебе живет обскур именно потому, что тебя наказывали без вины. Это… То, что случилось с тобой, не имеет оправданий. А еще… Еще, знаешь, мне кажется, что нет никакого испытания, которое надо выдержать, его просто люди выдумывают, чтобы не было так больно жить, понимаешь? У магов такое тоже бывает. И такие, как твоя мать, среди магов тоже есть. 

Криденс слушал его, чуть приоткрыв рот. Его глаза как будто еще сильнее потемнели. 

— Я знал одного крайне непорядочного мага, который выращивал фениксов, — продолжил Ньют, отведя глаза. — Эти птицы прекрасные и очень добрые, я покажу тебе их однажды, но им не повезло — их слезы и перья обладают удивительными свойствами. Поэтому этот человек мучил птиц, содержал в отвратительных условиях, чтобы те были послушными, чтобы их легче было использовать. 

Эти воспоминания все еще ранили. Правда была в том, что Ньют смог спасти не всех птиц. Даже феникса можно убить, если постараться. 

— Я освободил их и вернул в горы, там, где у них гнездовья. Правда, один из фениксов остался у моего школьного учителя, они с первого взгляда друг другу понравились, — Ньют улыбнулся, как и всегда, когда говорил о профессоре Дамблдоре. — Так вот: мне кажется, что Бог в этой твоей истории… Он как тот хозяин фениксов. Ему нужны послушание и доказательства верности, причем от тех, кто и так ему послушен и верен. Это очень неправильно, Криденс. Я ничего не смыслю в религии, но это неправильно. И ты не должен себя винить. Ты не проиграл, ты выиграл. Ты живой, ты выдержал испытание. Извини, я, наверное, не то говорю и не так, но… Но мне очень хочется, чтобы тебе стало легче. Ты этого заслужил. 

Губы Криденса дрогнули, и он с явным трудом подавил всхлип.

— Спасибо тебе, — хрипло сказал он и быстрым, вороватым движением промокнул глаза. — Знаешь, иногда я даже рад, что все это случилось со мной. Иначе я бы не встретил тебя. 

Ньют почувствовал себя до крайности неловко. Он не умел утешать и реагировать на подобную откровенность.

— Знаешь, что? — Ньют растянул губы в улыбке. — Давай-ка оденемся потеплее, возьмем с собой чемодан и пойдем смотреть на сэлму?

— Давай, — Криденс встал из-за стола, пряча покрасневшие глаза. 

Его руки тряслись, и Ньют отвернулся, чтобы не смущать взглядом.

***  
Северное солнце было холодным, но ярким; в его ослепительном свете чешуя сэлмы блестела десятком оттенков синего, зеленого и серебристого. Криденс был в восторге, Ньют ощущал это почти физически, будто между ними сложился абсолютный эмоциональный симбиоз — что, безусловно, было невозможно. 

Вдоволь налюбовавшись тем, как сэлма плавает, ныряет и загорает на берегу, они прогулялись по лесу и дошли до города. На заснеженных улицах стало куда оживленнее, и Ньют, в основном с помощью жестов, выяснил у местных, где здесь можно достать еды. 

Обед — густой рыбный суп и жареную картошку с пряностями — они готовили вместе, и у Криденса все получалось куда ловчее, чем у Ньюта.

— Это даже как-то нечестно, знаешь ли. Ты точно не использовал магию? — шутливо бросил он. — Хотя я никогда не любил хозяйственные чары. У нас в семье лучше всех готовит папа. В Министерстве никто бы не поверил, если бы узнал, он довольно… Довольно строгий и холодный человек. 

Криденс был явно доволен: ему нравилось быть _лучше_. За привычной маской зажатости постепенно проступала природная амбициозность и неуступчивость, и это завораживало. Ньют очень надеялся, что однажды Криденс станет таким, каким и должен был стать с самого начала. 

После обеда они спустились в чемодан и не выходили до самого вечера. Криденс поначалу беспокоился, не случится ли чего, пока они вдвоем внутри, но затем расслабился. На миг Ньюту показалось, что так было всегда, что рядом всегда находился кто-то готовый помочь, улыбнуться, поддержать. Прежде он был уверен, что чужой в его чемодане будет безмерно раздражать, но Криденс как будто бы принадлежал этому месту изначально. Он не был чужим. 

Заснули они быстро и достаточно рано — день выдался бурным. После таких дней Ньюту обычно снилось нечто пестрое и бессмысленное, но не в этот раз. В его сне было холодно, вокруг клубился грязно-коричневый туман, силуэты предметов и лица снующих туда-сюда людей были совсем размытыми.

Получше осмотревшись, Ньют понятно, что попал в МАКУСА. 

— Есть такая теория, будто все те места, в которые мы попадаем во сне, на самом деле одно и то же место, — проговорил кто-то из гущи коричневой темноты; голос показался смутно знакомым. — Но я бы сказал, что таких общих локаций несколько. Весь фокус в том, как попасть в одну и ту же локацию двум совершенно не связанным друг с другом людям. Но, если между нами, это не так уж и сложно. Могу научить вас, если хотите. При случае. 

Ньют моргнул — и оказался в знакомой допросной. Вот только напротив сидел не мистер Грейвз — тот, кто им притворялся, — а совсем молодой человек, стройный, с золотыми волосами и самодовольной улыбкой.

— Вы выглядите по-другому, мистер Гриндевальд, — отметил Ньют, разглядев все-таки знакомые черты.

По красивому гордому лицу пробежала тень.

— Все мы не молодеем, да и за некоторые знания нужно платить. Но не будем обо мне, давайте лучше о вас. Видите ли, у вас, Ньютон, есть кое-что нужное мне. Я бы хотел это забрать на любых выгодных для вас условиях. 

Ньют стиснул зубы: он ждал этого, но, Мерлин побери, не так быстро!

— Но вы же в тюрьме, — осторожно проговорил он. — Или я чего-то не знаю?

— Пока в тюрьме, но это ненадолго, — Гриндевальд улыбнулся. — Договорю с вами и уйду. Так-так-так, не дергайтесь, пожалуйста! — он вскинул руку в предостерегающем жесте. — Предупредить мадам президент вы в любом случае не успеете.

Он закинул ногу на ногу и продолжил таким тоном, будто они с Ньютом были старыми друзьями, коротавшими вечер в «Дырявом котле» за кружкой эля.

— Сами посудите, ну зачем вам обскур? Вы даже не знаете, что с ним делать. Вы молодой ученый, у вас блестящее будущее — поверьте, я знаю толк в таких вещах! — и вот объясните, зачем вам тратить время на бесполезную работу? Книги об обскурах не принесут вам ни славы, ни денег. 

Ньют понимал, что над ним откровенно издеваются, однако смолчать не мог.

— Это не обскур, это… Это Криденс! Он живой человек.

— Увы, они делят одно тело, — Гриндевальд с притворной печалью покачал головой. — Мне нужен обскур, и я сожалею, что из-за этого мне придется забрать и Криденса. Честное слово, я бы оставил его вам, он не в моем вкусе. Но вы и сами знаете, что без собственно тела носителя обскур бесполезен. 

— А вам-то это зачем? — Ньют скрестил руки на груди. — Что вы собираетесь делать с обскуром? Он неуправляем. 

— Знаете, Ньютон, вы мне нравитесь, и поэтому я скажу вам правду, — Гриндевальд перегнулся через стол и доверительно шепнул на ухо: — У меня было видение. Обскур — ключ к победе в войне, и поэтому я должен получить его. Понятия не имею, как стану использовать его. Возможно, смысл в том, чтобы он просто был на моей стороне. Возможно, я пойму позже. Как бы то ни было, обскур мне просто необходим, сами понимаете. Мои видения обычно до крайности правдивы. 

Он отшатнулся и спросил насмешливо:

— А хотите денег? У меня есть. 

От всей этой сцены стало мерзко.

— Вы же понимаете, что я не соглашусь, — ровно отозвался Ньют. — Зачем тогда предлагаете?

— Понимаю, — подтвердил Гриндевальд, отбросив шутовство. — Но я же должен был попробовать решить дело миром, без жертв. Я ведь не желаю лично вам зла, — он вдруг улыбнулся смутной, рассеянной улыбкой. — Строго говоря, я никому зла не желаю. Ну да будь по-вашему. 

Гриндевальд поднялся на ноги, подошел ближе и ласково похлопал Ньюта по щеке.

— Просыпайтесь уже, некогда мне с вами болтать, дела ждут. И побрейтесь, Мерлина ради. 

Ньют распахнул глаза и сел на кровати. У противоположной стены спал Криденс; он казался спокойным и умиротворенным. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Ньют поднялся с кровати и, не думая, спустился в чемодан. Это был привычный способ прятаться от ночных кошмаров.

Вот только кошмаром это видение не было. 

Итак, Гриндевальд, судя по всему, уже сбежал, и Ньют не в силах вмешаться. От бессилия ломило виски. Невпопад Ньют вспомнил, что в кармане пальто у него лежит защитная руна. Пока что она явно не работала. Чтобы победить Гриндевальда, требовалось что-то посильнее, чем традиционная северная магия. 

Наблюдая за тем, как лунные тельцы кружат под светом зачарованной луны, Ньют постепенно успокаивался. Завтра они с Криденсом уедут туда, где Гриндевальд их не найдет. По крайней мере, не сразу. Жаль, конечно, что не удалось подольше понаблюдать за сэлмой, но ничего, еще будет шанс. Возможно, все образуется быстро, и Гриндевальда поймают. 

Возможно, следовало не врать хотя бы самому себе. 

Тихо хлопнула крышка чемодана.

— Это я, — ответил Криденс прежде, чем Ньют окликнул его. — Что случилось?

Он подошел ближе и опустился рядом, на мокрую от вечерней росы траву.

— Бессонница, — Ньют улыбнулся. — Прости, что разбудил. Сейчас поднимусь наверх и снова попытаюсь уснуть.

— Ничего, — Криденс обнял себя за колени. — Я тоже проснулся почему-то.

Разумеется, Ньют не стал рассказывать ему о сне-не-сне, не хватало еще, чтобы он беспокоился. Внезапно Криденс вскинул голову и посмотрел на него встревожено.

— У тебя кровь, ты знаешь? Под носом и на руках.

Ньют посмотрел на свои ладони: на них и правда была кровь. 

— Ух, — он скорее удивился, чем испугался. — У меня со школы кровь носом не шла. Пойду умоюсь. 

Поднявшись на ноги, Ньют почувствовал легкое головокружение и озноб. Кровь снова потекла, и во рту появился соленый привкус. 

— Все хорошо, — уверенно сказал Ньют, только чтобы Криденс не смотрел так обеспокоенно. 

Кажется, он только что соврал.   
_______  
(1) Ингрид дала Ньюту руну Эйваз


	6. Chapter 6

— Нам нужно будет уехать, — сообщил Ньют после завтрака. — Сегодня. Чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Почему? — Криденс мгновенно ссутулился, точно пытаясь уменьшиться в росте. — Я… Я сделал что-то не так?

— Нет, — Ньют попытался улыбнуться. — Это для безопасности. У меня есть на примете одно надежное место, осталось только сделать новый порт-ключ. 

Он был очень зол на себя, хоть и старался скрыть это: к утру полубессонной ночи стало понятно, что Гриндевальд обманул его, как школьника. Вернее сказать, не обманул, а обхитрил. Следовало признать: Гриндевальд никак не мог знать наверняка о том, что Криденс выжил. Никто не знал, кроме Ньюта и Тесея. Очевидно, Гриндевальд все же увидел ускользающую черную ленту обскура и сделал некие выводы — которые Ньют, ни секунды не колеблясь, подтвердил, как полный дурак.

— Что это за надежное место? — настороженно спросил Криденс. — Ты ведь чего-то не рассказываешь мне, да?

Ньют не знал, что ответить. Он слишком привык к тому, что животным хватает ласковых слов и уверенного тона, что им не требуются подробные объяснения. Рассказывать Криденсу, и без того взволнованному, о своем видении отчаянно не хотелось. 

— Чем меньше ты знаешь, тем лучше, — проговорил Ньют увещевающим тоном. — Поверь, я бы сказал тебе, если бы случилось что-то по-настоящему важное. 

— Но почему ты не можешь сказать мне неважное? — неожиданно резко спросил Криденс.

Он вдруг встал из-за стола; его плечи мелко тряслись. Ньют снова пропустил момент, когда Криденс выскользнул из стабильного состояния, превратившись в испуганное, дрожащее существо. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы мне врали, — он мотнул головой. — Я не смогу больше, я правда больше не смогу это терпеть.

Глаза Криденса подернулись белой пеленой, его тело постепенно распадалось, превращаясь в плотную тьму. На миг — только на миг! — Ньют поймал себя на мысли, что эта трансформация выглядит восхитительно красиво. 

— Прости меня, — быстро сказал он, опомнившись и шагнув ближе. — Прости, слышишь? Я не врал тебе, я просто не хотел пугать. Обещаю, что никогда не совру тебе, даже не попытаюсь.

Ньют схватил Криденса за исчезающее запястье, как будто прикосновение могло сдержать обскура.

— Прости меня, — снова повторил он. — Как мне исправить то, что я сделал? 

Ньют чувствовал себя беспомощным: он не мог взять в толк, чем именно, каким неосторожным словом спровоцировал Криденса. Наверное, на его месте должен был оказаться другой человек, опытный, умеющий обращаться с людьми. Но никого другого рядом не имелось, и рассуждать о лучших вариантах было поздно. 

— Скажи мне правду, — негромко попросил Криденс. 

Его тело перестало распадаться и глаза вновь потемнели, как будто прикосновение и в самом деле помогло.

— Хорошо, — Ньют кивнул. — Только сядь, хорошо? Ты весь бледный. 

Он помог Криденсу опуститься на стул, а сам сел у него в ногах. С некоторыми агрессивными животными это помогало — смотреть снизу вверх, демонстрируя покорность и готовность уступить. 

— Это сложно объяснить, но ночью во сне со мной связался Гриндевальд. По всей видимости, он нашел способ сбежать из тюрьмы и теперь ищет нас с тобой. Я… Я повел себя неумно, и теперь он уверен в том, что ты жив. Мне следовало осторожнее выбирать слова.

— Но зачем ему предупреждать об этом? — бесцветно спросил Криденс. — О том, что он нас ищет?

— Хороший вопрос, — Ньют хмыкнул. — Насколько я сумел понять, Гриндевальд любит эффектные поступки. Очевидно, он убежден в том, что получит тебя в любом случае.

Криденс помрачнел.

— Но я не пойду за ним. Не после… Не после всего. 

— Возможно, Гриндевальд считает, что у него есть, чем тебя привлечь. — Ньют нервным жестом взъерошил волосы. — Или он надеется увести тебя насильно. 

Криденс ничего не ответил. Он смотрел Ньюту за плечо остановившимся взглядом, как будто увидев нечто неведомое. 

— А куда мы отправимся? — спросил Криденс, моргнув. — Что это за место?

— Южные Карпаты, это в Румынии, — отозвался Ньют, которому от тяжелого, давящего молчания стало немного не по себе. — Я был там во время войны.

— Ты воевал? — Криденс явно очень удивился. — Я думал, волшебники не воюют с не-волшебниками.

— Некоторые воюют, — Ньют дернул плечом. — Мой брат был на передовой, а я с драконами работал.

Иногда он испытывал за это мучительный стыд — пока Тесей рисковал жизнью, он… Он в общем-то тоже рисковал жизнью, но попытки создать реальную военную силу из драконов и редкие бои почему-то не ощущались как подвиг. 

— Драконы тоже участвовали в войне? — глаза Криденса недоуменно расширились. 

— Ну, мы пытались, — отозвался Ньют. — Иногда выходило. Но дело не в этом. Карпатские горы — очень своеобразное место. Там потеряться легче легкого, да и магия работает… не так. Мы потратили кучу времени, прежде чем научились использовать ее в тех условиях. Некоторые заклинания в Карпатах не работают в принципе, или же работают, но слишком сильно или слишком слабо. Зато с драконами было легко, они вошли в резонанс с горами и стали как будто бы более управляемыми. Есть мысли организовать в этих местах заповедник для драконов, но не думаю, что в ближайшие годы… Впрочем, я опять лишнее говорю.

Он неловко похлопал Криденса по колену и поднялся наконец на ноги. 

— Проще говоря, в Южных Карпатах есть несколько так называемых слепых пятен, и там нас не найдут, — Ньют улыбнулся. — Но сначала мы перенесемся в Брашов и переночуем в нем. В горы лучше идти рано с утра, а не в ночь. Я знаю, где в этом городе магический квартал, и… И, если честно, я не знаю, что еще тебе рассказать. Теперь ты мне веришь?

Криденс кивнул.

— Верю. Я и так верил, просто… Просто не надо от меня ничего скрывать. Я не боюсь. 

Ньют хотел в очередной раз извиниться, но тут снаружи раздался шорох крыльев и птичий крик. Криденс вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Пойду посмотрю, кто это, — Ньют на всякий случай нащупал в кармане палочку. — Жди здесь. 

Разумеется, Криденс пошел за ним следом. Впрочем, ничего опасного за дверью не обнаружилось — это был знакомый белый кречет. К его лапке было привязано письмо. 

— О, привет, — обрадовался Ньют. — Оден, верно? У тебя есть для нас новости? 

— Откуда он? — Криденс завороженно рассматривал ослепительное белое оперение. 

— Это от Ингрид, — отозвался Ньют, отвязывая письмо. — От ведьмы, которую я вчера нашел в городе. Она помогла мне с письмами. Прости, что не рассказал, — он виновато посмотрел на Криденса. — Кажется, я слишком долго был один и… И отвык делиться. 

— Ничего, — тот отвел взгляд. 

В письме было всего одно слово, написанное незнакомым почерком: «Приходи». Очевидно, Ингрид хотела сказать Ньюту что-то, предчувствуя его скорый уход. Сердце застучало чаще.

— Думаю, мы навестим Ингрид вместе, — постановил Ньют. — Сложим палатку и отправимся в путь. Кстати, есть мнение, что с каждым разом аппарировать все легче.

В ответ Криденс горестно вздохнул и улыбнулся с неожиданной теплотой.

***  
Ингрид ждала их все в той же комнате, у камина, только вместо прялки у нее в руках был длинный пушистый шарф золотисто-бежевого цвета. 

— Уходишь, — сказала она, с интересом поглядывая на зачарованный чемодан. — Я знаю. Держи вот.

Подойдя ближе, Ингрид привстала на цыпочки и повязала шарф Ньюту на шею. В сторону Криденса она старательно не смотрела. 

— С-спасибо, — неловко проговорил Ньют. Он не привык к внезапным подаркам. — Я не знаю, как мне вас благодарить, и… 

— Не благодари, — Ингрид сварливо отмахнулась и вдруг посмотрела на Криденса внимательным холодным взглядом. 

Тот явно смутился и тревожно взглянул на Ньюта. 

— Вот ты какой, — произнесла Ингрид нараспев. — Живой, красивый даже. Не бросит он тебя, нет, точно не бросит. Зря. 

Криденс совсем стушевался. Ньют же невпопад вспомнил, что вязание вручную, без помощи магии, было северным способом колдовства, так создавались обереги и талисманы для воинов. Была еще, кажется, традиция дарить вязаные вещи незнакомцам, особенно под Рождество, это было способом рассчитаться с богами или чем-то вроде этого. 

— Держи. — Ингрид достала из знакомого синего кошелька пустую, безо всяких рисунков, руну и протянула Криденсу. - Это твое.

— Спасибо, — отозвался тот, вздрогнув, однако руну взял. — Я не…

— Тссс, — Ингрид приложила палец к губам. — Уходите. 

— Почему он сказала… ну, все это? — пытливо спросил Криденс, когда за ними захлопнулась дверь. — И что значит этот квадрат?

— Это руна, — ответил Ньют, сам не до конца осознавая случившееся. — Если честно, у меня было плохо с рунологией, я только семестр этой тоски выдержал. Но, вроде бы, это значит что-то вроде нового начала. (2)

— Новое начало — это здорово, — Криденс спрятал руну в карман. — Пусть так и будет. 

К счастью, он не стал допытываться, что значит все остальное. Ньют и сам не хотел вдумываться в слова Ингрид слишком глубоко. По крайней мере, не сейчас. 

***  
— Ненавижу порт-ключи, — с чувством сказал Криденс, привалившись к стене на улице Страда Сфорий.

— Другие способы нам пока недоступны, извини. Надеюсь, тут мы задержимся подольше, — Ньют взял его под локоть — брусчатка под ногами была ужасно скользкой.

Криденс не отстранился. 

Был еще день, но зимой всегда рано темнело. С пасмурного серого неба сыпал легкий снег, невдалеке чернели горы и лес, скрытые плотным сизым туманом. 

— У меня в Брашове есть несколько приятелей, еще с войны, — сообщил Ньют. — Но не думаю, что нам стоит с ними видеться или обращаться за помощью. Они могут невольно выдать нас, или же сами попасть в опасную ситуацию из-за встречи с нами. Спрячемся сами, так будет лучше для всех. 

Криденс ничего не ответил: то ли обдумывал услышанное, то ли все еще боролся с дурнотой. 

— Вход в магическую часть города где-то здесь, — Ньют повертел головой. — Ищем красное пятно краски на стене! Оно вечно куда-то уползает. Только не упади, ладно?

На узкой улице даже одному достаточно крупному человеку было бы непросто пройти, а уж вдвоем становилось совсем тесно и неловко. Прежде, чем Ньют нашел пятно, они с Криденсом успели несколько раз врезаться друг в друга. 

— Кстати, в маггловской части этого города расположен замок Дракулы, — сообщил Ньют, немилосердно скользя. — Ну, так считается. Я слышал, у магглов есть книга про это.

— Ма запрещала нам читать такое, — отозвался Криденс и спросил: — А правда, что этот Дракула был вампиром? 

— Правда, — Ньют кивнул. — Думаю, ему было очень непросто совмещать вампиризм и необходимость командовать большим количеством живых людей, и… О, нашел! — он внимательно посмотрел на Криденса и спросил: — Ну как, ты готов? Держись поближе ко мне и ничему не удивляйся. 

Дождавшись согласного кивка, Ньют приставил палочку к пятну и сказал:

— Deschide. (3)

Это было единственное известное ему слово на румынском, и только с его помощью можно было попасть в магическую часть города. Стена послушно раздвинулась, пропуская путешественников. 

На первый взгляд магический Брашов выглядел почти так же, как и маггловский — те же красные крыши и старые, пряничные на вид домики, разве что гор на горизонте не было. Однако брусчатка больше не скользила под ногами, ветер не дул в лицо, и люди вокруг совсем не походили на магглов. Все как один носили мантии, причем крайне старомодные даже на вкус англичан. На Ньюта с Криденсом, одетых по-маггловски, смотрели недоуменно — они выглядели чужаками. Ньют мысленно обругал себя за ошибку: пожалуй, следовало продумать этот момент лучше. 

— Не бойся, — шепнул он Криденсу. — Здесь где-то была гостиница. Переночуем, а с утра запасемся провизией и уйдем в горы. Там будет спокойнее. 

Однако и с гостиницей все вышло не так гладко. Разумеется, перед Рождеством мест не было. 

— Есть только комната под крышей, — на ломанном английском сообщила темноволосая ведьма-регистратор, явно посочувствовав их трудностям. — Там обычно не живут. Ну, никого, кроме боггарта в шкафу. Очень старый, не выходит прогнать. 

— Боггарт в шкафу? — обрадовался Ньют. — Это же отлично! 

Ведьма посмотрела на него недоуменно. 

— В смысле, ничего страшного, — Ньют посерьезнел. — Мы справимся. 

— Что такое боггарт? — спросил Криденс, пока они поднимались наверх.

— Существо, которое превращается в то, чего боится стоящий перед ним человек, — пояснил Ньют. — Давно хочу узнать, как они выглядят на самом деле, когда остаются наедине с собой. Пожалуй, постараюсь забрать этого боггарта себе. 

Кажется, Криденса услышанное не порадовало. 

Когда они зашли в свою комнату, маленькую, с единственной кроватью, в оконное стекло уже билась огромная рыжая сова.

— Это от Тесея, — Ньют нахмурился. — Что ему понадобилось?

Впрочем, он уже догадывался, что. Отправив Криденса в чемодан за совиным печеньем, Ньют раскрыл большой тяжелый конверт. 

«Г. сбежал, — писал Тесей. — Возвращайтесь домой, я смогу вас защитить. Пожалуйста.   
PS: я знаю, что ты не послушаешься и не вернешься, поэтому пусть у тебя хотя бы будет вредноскоп и сквозное зеркало». 

Ньют вытряхнул содержимое конверта на стол. Зеркало было старым, в перламутрово-розовой оправе. Согласно семейной легенде, два зеркала, через которые можно переговариваться, были свадебным подарком от дедушки бабушке по материнской линии. Они жили на побережье и часто выходили в море, то вместе, то поочередно; чтобы не расставаться никогда, бабушка и дедушка всегда держали при себе по зеркалу, одно в зеленой оправе, одно в розовой.

Разумеется, Тесей оставил для себя то, что в зеленой. 

Вредноскоп же был совсем новым и блестящим, последней модели. Ньют не слишком-то любил этот прибор — иногда он реагировал на совершенно безобидных животных или на людей, не вполне порядочных, но сносных. Оттого свой предыдущий вредноскоп Ньют якобы случайно утопил в океане, о чем Тесею было прекрасно известно.

Вот и сейчас от этой глупой вещи вреда было больше, чем пользы: стоило только Криденсу вылезти из чемодана, как вредноскоп бешено завертелся и засвистел. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Ньют быстро запихнул зеркало в карман. Пусть хотя бы оно не тревожит Криденса.

— Что это за волчок? — тот дал сове печенья и получил клювом по ладони за нерасторопность. 

Своих сов Тесей баловал до крайности.

— Прибор, который реагирует на негативную магическую энергию, — неохотно пояснил Ньют. — Или на опасность для владельца. Тут есть разные теории. Тесей прислал на всякий случай, британскому аврорату уже известно, что Гриндевальд сбежал.

— То есть, он сейчас реагирует на меня? Раз Гриндевальда здесь нет, — Криденс отвел взгляд. 

Это было поразительно: его как будто бы пугал не Гриндевальд, который хотел заполучить обскура любой ценой, а теоретическая возможность стать опасным для Ньюта. Такое, разумеется, не должно было льстить. Ну, разве что самую малость. 

— Необязательно, совсем нет, — Ньют мотнул головой. — Скорее всего, на боггарта в шкафу. Не бери в голову, сейчас я его выключу. 

Он деактивировал вредноскоп и засунул в карман. 

— Давай я проверю животных и поищу нам более… более неприметную одежду, чтобы сходить за едой, — прибавил Ньют. — А ты побудь здесь, хорошо? Я скоро. 

Оказавшись в чемодане, он запихнул зеркало и вредноскоп в ящик, к портрету Литы, и запер заклятием. На душе сразу стало спокойнее. 

Как и всегда, животные успели соскучиться по Ньюту за те несколько часов, что провели без него. На секунду захотелось остаться рядом с ними подольше, потянуть время. Здесь, в чемодане, Ньют знал, как сделать все правильно и исправить любые ошибки. С Криденсом было куда сложнее.

За плечом вдруг раздался негромкий протяжный звук.

— Привет, Фускус, — обернувшись, Ньют улыбнулся и погладил фестрала по костлявой голове, между ушами. — Ты чего вышел? Возвращайся в лес, ты же не любишь свет. 

Фускус захлопал крыльями и ткнулся мордой ему в плечо. 

— Соскучился? Ну-ну, иди ко мне, — Ньют обнял его за шею. — Хороший мальчик. 

Фестралы, согласно общему мнению, приручались редко и неохотно, но этого Ньют подобрал совсем жеребенком (вернее сказать, спас сиротку от браконьеров), и потому тот сильно привязался к нему. А может, дело было в том, что в силу сложных обстоятельств Ньют был вынужден покормить его своей кровью. В те времена чемодана не было даже в проекте, а тащить голодного фестрала по нелегальным каминным сетям, из Кардиффа в Уорикшир, где они жили в то лето вместе с родителями и Тесеем, было рискованно.

Мама восприняла жеребенка фестрала и испачканного в собственной крови бледного Ньюта на удивление спокойно, отец же так ничего и не узнал. Зато, кажется, именно в тот день Тесей начал курить. 

Фускус был застенчив, тих и обычно предпочитал темноту и уединенность хвойного леса, который Ньют вырастил специально для него. Но иногда он скучал и настойчиво добивался внимания. 

— Хочешь как-нибудь познакомиться с Криденсом? — спросил Ньют, с силой похлопывая Фускуса по спине, как тот любил. — Он тебя не обидит.

Ответом был негодующий ревнивый звук.

— Ладно-ладно, — Ньют рассмеялся. — Ты мой любимый мальчик, не сердись, пожалуйста. 

Фускус расслабился, лизнул Ньюта в ухо черным языком и поскакал в сторону леса, хлопая крыльями. Проводив его взглядом, Ньют подумал, что нужно возвращаться наверх, Криденс наверняка заждался. В чемодане время текло совсем по-другому. 

Одежды, в том числе мантий, у Ньюта было много: как-то незаметно сложилось, что почти безразмерный сундук в чемодане стал складом для разного рода хлама. Как следует порывшись и поизумлявшись находкам, Ньют извлек почти приличную теплую черную мантию, в которой он когда-то ходил в Министерство на работу и еще одну, немного старомодную, темно-синюю, с красивой серебряной застежкой. Кажется, это был подарок отца на позапрошлое Рождество, сделанный в надежде на то, что младший сын наконец-то остепенится. Ньют решил, что Криденсу понравится эта мантия, она выглядела достаточно по-волшебному. 

— Вот чего я действительно не понимаю, так это откуда в моем сундуке женская красная мантия, — поделился Ньют, вылезая из чемодана. — Я ведь даже не люблю красный цвет, и…

Он запнулся на полуслове. Криденс сидел на кровати, прикрыв глаза и подобрав ноги под себя; черные ленты обскура оплетали его тело, змеились по полу, путались между собой. Над ним нависал… очевидно, боггарт. Ньют никогда не видел, что эти существа превращались в тех, кого пытались напугать. Возможно, таково было влияние обскура, или Криденс по-настоящему боялся только себя одного (от одной этой мысли сердце сжалось). В любом случае боггарт действовал на него нетипично, и следовало прекратить это поскорее. 

Почувствовав присутствие Ньюта, боггарт превратился в темное облако, а затем — в мертвую маленькую девочку, лежащую на земле. 

— Ридикулус! — в воздухе появился серебристый патронус-гиппогриф и одним взмахом крыльев стер этот образ.

Боггарт с шумом ретировался в шкаф. Судя по всему, он и в самом деле был довольно силен.

— Криденс, ты как? — Ньют опустился у кровати; его собственные руки дрожали. 

— Что… Что случилось? — Криденс моргнул. Обскур исчез, он снова стал собой, хоть и несколько позеленевшим.

— На тебя напал боггарт, и ты… Ты довольно нестандартно отреагировал на него. Помнишь что-нибудь?

— Только скрип шкафа и тень на стене, расплывчатую такую, — Криденс потер виски. — А потом я увидел перед собой собственное лицо, и… И дальше провал, ничего не помню. 

— Все в порядке, — Ньют сел рядом и прижал его к себе. — Все хорошо, ты молодец, ты отлично справился. Извини, что оставил тебя одного так надолго. Давай пройдемся, что скажешь? Развеемся. Я нашел тебе мантию, хочешь посмотреть?

— Хочу, — Криденс кивнул. 

На его лицо постепенно возвращался румянец. Кажется, встреча с боггартом не напугала его, а скорее истощила. Это было весьма любопытным моментом — то, как обскур реагирует на других темных существ. Возможно, мелькнуло в голове, если понять механизм взаимодействия до конца, то найдется способ вылечить Криденса окончательно. Хотя тот в последнее время довольно неплохо справлялся — наверное, положительные эмоции и в самом деле помогали. После случившегося в Нью-Йорке Ньют, откровенно говоря, готовился к гораздо худшему.

Поужинать было решено в гостинице, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания. Как и Криденс, Ньют мало что понимал в румынской кухне, поэтому в ближайшем кафе они купили нечто наиболее похожее на привычные мясо и овощи — голодный желудок к экспериментам не располагал. На пути к гостинице Ньют не удержался и затащил Криденса в кондитерский магазин, просто чтобы насладиться его удивлением. Он не прогадал: Криденс смотрел на разноцветные конфеты с почти детским восторгом.

— Когда я был маленьким, то ужасно волновался за шоколадных лягушек, — поделился Ньют. — Они ведь прыгают совсем как настоящие. Плакал, когда Тесей откусывал им головы. Мне до сих пор неуютно их есть, хоть я и понимаю, что это глупо.

Он удивился, когда Криденс посмотрел на него со странным молчаливым пониманием. Уйти с пустыми руками было совершенно невозможно, и они купили разноцветных шоколадных плиток с неизвестными вкусами. 

— Мы могли бы лечь в чемодане, но это не слишком безопасно, — сказал Ньют, когда они покончили с ужином и узнали, что синяя шоколадка на вкус как вишня, а зеленая — как ананас. — На поверхности проще сохранять бдительность. Пожалуй, я разделю эту кровать на две или трансфигурирую стол.

— Ты можешь спать со мной, — быстро, точно боясь передумать, проговорил Криденс. — В смысле, рядом, в одной кровати. Я, знаешь... Мне легче себя контролировать, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне. Я… Я сегодня с утра это понял, когда ты взял меня за руку. 

Ньют почувствовал, как горят его щеки.

— Ты уверен? — только и спросил он сдавленно.

— Да, — Криденс избегал смотреть в глаза. — Но это необязательно, если ты не хочешь. 

— Нет, я хочу, — Ньют почувствовал, что сказал нечто неправильно, лишнее, глупое, и прибавил: — В смысле, если тебе так лучше, я не против. Давай, бери полотенце и пижаму и иди первым в душ, а я пока… пока спущусь в чемодан. 

Оставшись один, Ньют сел на кровать, обхватил голову руками и некоторое время сидел так, не шевелясь. Ему все казалось, будто он сделал нечто очень неправильное, неправильное и одновременно неизбежное. 

***  
Спать рядом с Криденсом было жарко. Ньют никак не мог понять, в чем причина — то ли кожа Криденса оказалась горячее, чем у обычного человека, то ли он сам все еще был немного простужен.

— Спасибо, что согласился, — пробормотал Криденс и осторожно, не пытаясь прижаться, обнял Ньюта за талию. 

— Ну что ты, я совсем не против. Это даже интересно. То, что тебе легче от прикосновений, — отрывисто сказал тот. — Я подумаю над этим. 

Отросшие волосы Криденса лезли в лицо и пахли чем-то сладким, летним, домашним. Ньют позволил себе прикрыть глаза и уткнуться в них носом. Его собственная рука лежала у Криденса на спине, и каждый вдох, каждое мерное движение ребер ощущалось странно. Как будто держишь в руках новорожденного зверя, беспомощного, беззащитного. Ньют сам не заметил, как начал ритмично поглаживать Криденса по спине. Словно в ответ на эту ласку его дыхание вдруг участилось. 

— Почему ты пришел ко мне? — спросил Ньют первое, что пришло в голову, просто чтобы разбавить вязкую тишину. — Почему не остался в Америке? Почему поверил мне?

— Из-за твоих волос и веснушек, — глухо отозвался Криденс, и его сердце забилось словно бы еще чаще. — Ма говорила, что рыжие люди — посланники дьявола, и я решил, что теперь нам по пути. Раз я тоже проклятый, — он помолчал и прибавил тише: — Мне страшно было одному, а ты… Ты не врал мне, тогда, в метро, и еще рядом с тобой как будто включается свет, и я понимаю нечто важное о себе самом. Не знаю. Меня что-то вело к тебе. 

Ньют медленно сглотнул. Он не был готов к этой откровенности, к тому, чтобы оказаться в одной постели с человеком, к которому его ненормально, неправильно тянуло все сильнее с каждым прожитым днем. Не прижиматься крепче было мучительно, и одновременно Ньют знал: если он поддастся своей слабости, случится нечто непоправимое. 

— Спокойной ночи, Криденс, — твердо сказал Ньют и закрыл глаза. — Я очень рад, что ты меня выбрал. 

— Я тоже рад, — раздалось в ответ. — Очень.   
_______  
(2) На самом деле пустая руна крайне многозначна и может символизировать как нечто крайне положительное, так и наоборот. В любом случае, это некое изменение, роковой поворот, после которого ничего уже не будет прежним. 

(3) (пер. с румынского) Откройся


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения:  
> \- эксплуатация теории, согласно которой СП досталась Тине  
> \- намеки на ГрейвзоТину  
> \- обскур!Ариана

Ньют проснулся от холода. Одеяло было на месте, и Криденс лежал рядом, отвернувшись носом к стене, однако это совсем не согревало. Комната тонула в темноте, за окном чернело беззвездное небо. Очертания предметов немного расплывались. До утра явно было еще далеко. 

Поежившись, Ньют попытался закутаться плотнее, но и это не помогло: холод словно бы поднимался изнутри, из солнечного сплетения. К нему прибавилось неприятное зудящее ощущение под кожей, похожее на реакцию после укусов некоторых тропических насекомых. Это было бы хорошим объяснением всему происходящему, вот только Ньюта уже давно никто не кусал. Он уставился Криденсу в затылок: почему-то отчаянно захотелось развернуть его лицом к себе, просто чтобы убедиться в том, что все в порядке, что он — это он.

— Криденс? — хрипло окликнул Ньют и спросил глупое: — С тобой все хорошо?

Ответа не последовало, и Ньют понял вдруг: этот разговор уже происходил, или же должен был неизбежно произойти. Сердце билось ровно и спокойно.

— Эй, — Ньют обнял его за плечи и вздрогнул от холода.

Криденс был закостеневшим и совсем ледяным. Почти мертвым, если забыть о тихом прерывистом дыхании, похожем на хрипы. Замерев от ужаса, Ньют понял, что не хочет смотреть ему в лицо, ни за что, никогда. Это был не Криденс, а что-то другое. 

Неожиданно на горле как будто затянулась невидимая петля, и перед глазами потемнело. Жизнь стремительно утекала, но вместо паники накатило глухо равнодушие. Так должно было случиться, сопротивление не имело смысла. Задыхаясь, Ньют слышал чье-то быстрое сердцебиение. Наверное, оно принадлежало Криденсу.

Ньют распахнул глаза и поднялся на кровати, дрожа от холода. За окном занимался робкий зимний рассвет, и комнату заливал холодный свет. Криденс лежал рядом и держал Ньюта за руку так крепко, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Запястье сильно, до боли затекло. 

Осторожно освободившись из захвата, Ньют попытался встать с кровати. Его все еще знобило, руки тряслись, от малейшего усилия перед глазами начинали плясать разноцветные пятна, во рту появился тошнотворно горький привкус. Ньют поморщился: похоже, с ним и в самом деле что-то было всерьез не так. Начать с того, что обычно кошмары ему снились достаточно редко, даже после войны не снились, разве что после Судана, да и то недолго. Ньют был из разряда тех счастливцев, что почти всегда спят спокойно. 

Криденс дремал; его впалые щеки покраснели, волосы растрепались. Он выглядел так умиротворенно, что Ньюту снова захотелось сделать вид, будто с ним ровным счетом ничего не происходит, что это — просто небольшое недомогание от усталости. Но на этот раз отмахнуться от симптомов с привычной легкостью не выходило. Ему редко бывало настолько плохо. 

Кое-как поднявшись с постели и одевшись, Ньют намотал на шею шарф, что подарила ему Ингрид. Отчаянно хотелось согреться, и поскорее. Накладывать какие бы то ни было чары Ньют не спешил: колдовать, когда в тяжелой голове один только темный туман и обрывки сна, не лучшая идея. К счастью, шарф помог, и достаточно быстро; от колючего тепла стало немного легче. 

Вопреки обыкновению, Ньют первым делом сделал себе горячего сладкого чаю и только потом спустился в чемодан. По-хорошему следовало позавтракать, но тошнота была слишком сильной.

На столе, там, где раньше стоял портрет Литы, сидел до крайности распушенный Дугал.

— Здравствуй, дружище, — Ньют слабо улыбнулся. — Решил показаться все-таки? 

Дугал склонил голову вбок и издал тихий приветственный звук.

Ньют опустился в кресло и потер виски. Нужно было мыслить здраво, хотя бы попытаться. Если убрать все личное и человеческое, если представить, что Криденс — зверь, нуждающийся в защите, то что останется в сухом остатке? Что бы Ньют подумал, если бы почувствовал подобное после контакта с животным? Как бы он поступил? 

Туман в голове постепенно рассеивался, и мыслить связно становилось легче. Обскур, и это было тем немногим, что известно наверняка, разрушает носителя. Но что, если достигнув определенного возраста, энергии носителя становится мало?

— Криденсу, очевидно, требуется подпитка, чтобы оставаться стабильным, чтобы не поддаваться обскуру. — Ньют не сразу понял, что говорит это вслух. — Неудивительно, что основной источник энергии для него — я. Поэтому он сумел так быстро восстановиться, просто находясь рядом. Поэтому ему становится легче от физического контакта. Поэтому мне становится хуже и поэтому Ингрид чувствовала исходящую от него опасность.

Дугал посмотрел на него со сдержанным снисхождением.

— А ты, выходит, сразу обо всем догадался, — Ньют хмыкнул. — Умник нашелся. Я бы тоже сразу догадался, если бы… Хотя ты, наверное, этого не поймешь. 

Если бы Криденс не был человеком. Если бы он не смотрел, не разговаривал, не прикасался. 

— Весь вопрос в том, кого я кормлю, обскура или Криденса, — протянул Ньют. — Или их обоих. В любом случае с этим нужно что-то делать. 

Принятое решение неизменно придавало сил. Встав на ноги, Ньют подошел к шкафу с зельями и под внимательным взглядом Дугала начал в нем рыться.

— Так, посмотрим, — он нахмурился. — Нужно нечто повышающее мой энергетический уровень. Проблема в том, что все эти зелья достаточно токсичны, и при частом применении вызывают привыкание и некоторые другие неприятные побочные эффекты. Но если быть аккуратным с дозировкой, то все должно быть хорошо. 

Дугал издал недоверчивый свистящий звук.

— Не будь занудой, пожалуйста, — отмахнулся Ньют. — Честное слово, я уже давно не детеныш, которого надо нянчить. 

В глазах Дугала отразилось глубокое сомнение. Ньют отвел взгляд.

— У меня есть немного Животворящего Эликсира, и его не так сложно повторить при необходимости, — он посмотрел на полупустой фиал с изумрудным зельем. — И это не такая ядовитая дрянь, как тот же Феликс Фелицис. Наверное, начну с него, что думаешь?

Ответа не последовало. Похоже, Дугал снова счел за лучшее исчезнуть.

— Да. Начну с этого, — сказал Ньют, точно стараясь заразить себя уверенностью. 

Нескольких капель зелья, добавленных в чай, хватило для того, чтобы разум окончательно прояснился. Озноб исчез, и впервые за все утро Ньют почувствовал себя живым. Теперь можно было идти к животным — те всегда тонко чувствовали его настроение, и не следовало пугать их плохим самочувствием. Особенно эти отличалась Артемис, самка нунду. Она была одной из тех, кто, по всей видимости, останется в чемодане навсегда, до самого конца. Обычные нунду отличаются ядовитым дыханием и крайней агрессивностью, но Артемис родилась нездоровой. Ее железы не производили яд, и среди сородичей ей было не выжить. 

Внешне Артемис не отличалась от стандартных представителей своего вида, но характер у нее был, как у сверх меры избалованного низзла. Она даже позволяла чесать себе живот и под настроение играла с клубком (очень, очень большим клубком). Иногда Ньюту казалась, что его подопечная считает себя существом гораздо меньшего размера. Он с опасением ждал того дня, когда она попытается запрыгнуть на колени.

Ньют любил всех волшебных животных, да и не только волшебных, но, что ни говори, особенную нежность у него вызывали травмированные звери. Сломанные, не вписывающиеся, не такие, как остальные. 

И с людьми, судя по всему, дело обстояло точно так же. 

***  
Когда Ньют вылез из чемодана, Криденс уже проснулся и привел себя в порядок. В глаза бросилась чуть покрасневшая после бритья кожа и несколько порезов на подбородке, словно Криденс торопился, или же у него по какой-то причине дрожали руки.

«Интересно, он догадывается о том, что делает со мной? — мелькнуло у Ньюта в голове. 

Эта мысль была колючей и неуютной до крайности. Проще было твердо верить в то, что Криденс ни о чем не догадывался.

— Ты как сегодня? — Ньют улыбнулся. — Мог бы спуститься ко мне и не скучать здесь один.

— Извини. Не хотел мешать, — Криденс рассматривал собственные руки. — Я в порядке. Лучше, чем вчера. Так что, идем в горы?

— Ага. Позавтракаем, сделаем покупки и пойдем. Аппарировать в горах опасно, так что я перенесу нас к подножью, а дальше пойдем сами. Там не очень далеко. 

На лице Криденса отобразилось искреннее облегчение. 

— Так даже лучше. В смысле, ногами. Привычнее.

— Однажды ты привыкнешь и к магическим способам перемещения, — уверенно пообещал Ньют. — Это дело времени.

— Да, наверное, — Криденс отвел взгляд. — Было бы здорово. 

Он как будто скрывал что-то, но расспрашивать, пожалуй, не следовало. Обскур мог воспринять подобное поведение как провокацию.

***   
В горах было гораздо холоднее и ветреннее, чем в городе. Несмотря на теплую одежду и согревающие заклинания, Ньют мерз. Криденс же словно не замечал ни снега, летящего в лицо, ни мороза. Возможно, дело было в том, что действие Животворящего Эликсира закончилось, и требовалась новая доза. 

— Если пойти вправо и вверх, то придем к тому месту, где прежде была военная база, — сообщил Ньют, когда они сделали небольшую остановку. — Ее расформировали после войны.

— А куда делись драконы? — спросил Криденс. — Ты говорил, у вас там были драконы.

— Те, кто выжил, разошлись по питомникам, — отозвался Ньют, поправляя шарф на шее. — Драконов сложно содержать. Я бы хотел оставить себе одного, но… Но на тот момент я не мог, — он помолчал и прибавил: — Не устал? Еще немного осталось. Видишь лес? Нам туда. 

Криденс помотал головой.

— Нет, не устал. А этот лес… Он волшебный?

— Можно и так сказать, — Ньют усмехнулся. — Как я и говорил, горы эти обладают своей собственной магией, и лес тоже. Если зайти в самую чащу, то, как говорят, можно и не вернуться. Или вернуться, но лет через десять. Мы, разумеется, так далеко не пойдем.

Он хотел сказать, что вся эта секретность ненадолго, что Гриндевальда скоро поймают, что все будет так хорошо, как Криденс даже и не мечтал, но на такую бессовестную ложь не было сил. До леса они добрались в молчании — перекричать порывы ветра было непросто.

В лесу стояла восхитительная, звенящая тишина. Даже снег не скрипел под ногами.

— Он и правда волшебный, — заворожено проговорил Криденс, подняв голову. 

На миг Ньют залюбовался им так сильно, что забыл обо всем вокруг.

— Поставим палатку здесь, — проговорил он, опомнившись. — Ты же поможешь мне? Магию здесь лучше использовать минимально.

Вдвоем работа спорилась. В который уже раз Ньют поймал себя на мысли, что привык к Криденсу слишком быстро, и даже взаимная неловкость казалась естественной, правильной. Если бы нашелся менее энергетически затратный способ поддерживать Криденса в цельном состоянии, то…

— Эй, у тебя снова кровь, — встревоженно сказал Криденс.

В ушах зашумело. Если даже сильное зелье не помогло надолго, то что поможет? 

— Ерунда, — соврал Ньют, вытерев нос перчаткой. — Это от мороза. Сейчас пройдет.

Криденс посмотрел на него недоверчиво, однако ничего не сказал.

Закончив с палаткой, Ньют немедленно спустился в чемодан и допил остатки Животворящего Эликсира. По телу мгновенно разлилось блаженное тепло, сознание вновь прояснилось, и все страхи исчезли. Завтра следовало сварить еще, про запас. Другого способа обезопасить себя от Криденса — вернее, от его обскура — пока что не было.

Остаток дня обошелся без происшествий. Впервые за долгое время Ньют вернулся к работе над книгой и начал с того, что попытался перечитать и систематизировать свои черновики. Криденс сидел рядом, с Библией в руках; на предложение почитать что-нибудь более увлекательное он ответил отказом. Было тепло и очень уютно, как будто кошмарный сон, кровь и усталость только померещились. 

— Я соврал тебе, — вдруг сказал Криденс, и мерное течение вечера разбилось вдребезги. 

— О чем, Криденс? — тихо спросил Ньют, отложив перо в сторону. 

— О том, что… О прикосновениях, — Криденс резко захлопнул Библию. — Я понял, что мне легче от них не вчера, а давно. Совсем давно.

Ньют не успел ни ответить, ни возразить — Криденс вдруг заговорил быстрее, словно боясь, что его перебьют:

— От любых прикосновений становится легче, даже от ударов. Я как будто целым становлюсь. Поэтому, наверное, ты можешь меня бить, а не обнимать. Я ведь вижу, что тебе плохо рядом со мной, и становится хуже, но я не хочу, чтобы так было. Ты нужен мне. И дорог. 

В его глазах было искреннее, неподдельное отчаяние. 

— Ударь меня, ударь за то, что я соврал тебе, за то, что причиняю тебе страдания. Я заслужил, чтобы меня наказали. 

Ньют пропустил момент, когда Криденс схватил его за запястье и попытался залепить себе пощечину. По телу прошла дрожь - наверное, оттого, что он все же задел щеку кончиками пальцев. 

— Что ты, Криденс, — Ньют резко вывернулся из захвата и попытался улыбнуться. — Ты так говоришь, будто убиваешь меня прикосновениями, а это совсем не так. Сдерживание обскура требует сил, я знал, на что шел. Ты не заслужил наказания, понимаешь? Все в порядке. Я придумаю, как сделать так, чтобы ты… Чтобы ты стал сильнее и не был так привязан к прикосновениям, каким бы то ни было. Договорились?

Криденс неуверенно кивнул и одним стремительным движением уткнулся Ньюту в плечо. Он не плакал, просто дрожал, и Ньют осторожно гладил его по спине. Силы утекали, но сейчас это было неважно. Криденсу в любом случае было куда тяжелее, ведь именно он прожил большую часть жизни с обскуром внутри. Ньют привыкнет, он найдет способ. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Криденс, отстранившись. — Я… Я, наверное, еще посижу с тобой и почитаю, можно?

Он казался спокойным, и Ньют вскользь подумал, что теория подтвердилась: в определенный момент обскуру становится мало носителя.

— Конечно, читай. А я закончу с черновиками.

Однако работа не шла. Ньют тупо смотрел на исписанные листы и думал о том, что отделить такого обскура, взрослого, сильного, даже и пробовать не стоит. Не то чтобы он собирался, один раз он уже не преуспел… Но нет, теперь уже точно нет. А вот попробовать учить Криденса магии — разумеется, не здесь, а в более стабильном месте — стоит. Кто знает, возможно, вербальные заклинания и палочковая магия дадут обскуру необходимую подпитку. Впрочем, думать об этом всерьез было слишком рано. 

Ночь наступила до странного быстро, как будто несколько часов просто вычеркнуло из жизни. Ньют немного опасался, что Криденс попросит снова лечь с собой, однако тот не попросил. Он залез в свою кровать, мгновенно отвернулся к стенке и, кажется, задремал. 

Ньют же долго не мог заснуть и даже подумывал, не принять ли сонное зелье. Однако в момент, когда он почти собрался с силами, чтобы встать с кровати и пойти за снотворным, его вдруг утянуло в вязкую дремоту. 

Открыв глаза, Ньют понял, что стоит на краю обрыва. Он знал это место, оно было совсем недалеко от леса. Во время войны Ньют иногда сбегал сюда, чтобы отдохнуть от людей и полюбоваться парящими в небе драконами. 

Белый снег слепил глаза. 

— Знаете, что еще забавно? — спросил Гриндевальд, подходя ближе. Непостижимым образом Ньют узнал его, даже не видя, еще до того, как он заговорил. — Попадая во сне в одну и ту же локацию, каждый видит ее по-своему. Грубо говоря, есть локация-природа или локация-дом, но у каждого она своя. Обычно это то, где человек находится в реальности в данный момент. 

— Что сейчас видите вы? — спросил Ньют, не надеясь на ответ.

— Годрикову Лощину, — Гриндевальд помолчал. — Но это никак не связано с тем, где я на самом деле. Просто стандартная локация-природа, в которую я попадаю. Прекрасное живописное место, вы там не бывали? 

Ньют помотал головой.

— Очень зря, советую съездить. Но вы не сказали, что видите вы. 

— Вы правда думаете, что я вам скажу? — Ньют развернулся и посмотрел Гриндевальду в глаза. 

Тот был так же молод, как и в их первую встречу во сне; его светлые глаза смеялись.

— Ну, про Криденса же сказали. Из чего я сделал вывод, что разговорить вас легко. Откровенно говоря, люблю общаться с честными порядочными людьми. Они не только выложат тебе всю правду, но еще и в итоге обвинят во всем себя.

Перед глазами потемнело от злости. Ньют не должен был выдавать Криденса так легко, это было глупо. Точно услышав эти мысли, Гриндевальд заботливо погладил его по плечу и сказал:

— Не вините себя, я в общем-то догадывался, что Криденс жив. Не один вы здесь наблюдательный. 

Ледяной ветер дул в лицо, и Ньют на миг задумался, какая погода у Гриндевальда в Годриковой Лощине. Однако вместо этого он спросил:

— Как вам удалось сбежать из тюрьмы?

— О, у меня много друзей, а в МАКУСА совсем не проверяют сотрудников, — отозвался Гриндевальд. — Это было легко. Кстати, я тут навещал вашу подругу Тину. Очаровательная девушка, очень отважная. 

Ньют похолодел от ужаса.

— Зачем вы приходили к Тине?

— У нее случайно оказалась одна моя вещь. Пришлось забрать, — ровно ответил Гриндевальд. — Но, видите ли, некоторые вещи нельзя взять без боя. Надеюсь, она простит мне этот Ступефай.

— О чем вы говорите? — Ньют почувствовал, что ничего не понимает. — Откуда у Тины может быть нечто принадлежащее вам? Вы… Вы сумасшедший, да? — он нервно усмехнулся. — Так мне иногда кажется.

В ответ Гриндевальд рассмеялся. Ветер трепал полы черной мантии, и весь его облик показался каким-то слишком надрывным, по-картинному зловещим.

— По моему глупому суждению, всех счастливее тот, кто всех безумнее. (4) — успокоившись, сообщил он как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Так что нет, я не безумен, потому как совсем не счастлив. А сказку я вам как-нибудь в другой раз расскажу. 

Пригладив растрепавшиеся светлые волосы, Гриндевальд прибавил:

— Вы не волнуйтесь, у Тины все в совершеннейшем порядке. Надеюсь, у вас относительно нее самые серьезные намерения?

— Я… — Ньют моргнул. — Я не понимаю, о чем вы. Какие намерения?

— А раз не понимаете, то и не мешайтесь, — сварливо проговорил Гриндевальд. — Наш общий знакомый Персиваль Грейвз как раз собирался позвать Тину в бар, послушать джаз. Ну, до того, как мне пришлось временно устранить его. Но, думаю, у них еще есть шанс на счастье, поэтому настоятельно прошу вас не лезть, — он заговорил тише, точно поверяя Ньюту ценный секрет: — Видите ли, Персиваль для меня теперь не чужой человек, и я всей душой забочусь о его благополучии. За то время, что я изучал содержимое его головы, мы с ним несколько сроднились. Хотя, кажется, я ему не понравился. Даже обидно. 

Весь этот разговор был совершенно безумным. Ньюту захотелось упасть в снег и бессильно рассмеяться.

— Но вообще я не об этом сказать хотел, — Гриндевальд заговорил серьезнее. — У меня есть одна мысль о природе обскуров, мне кажется, она вам понравится.

Он заложил руки за спину и продолжил с таким видом, словно читал лекцию нерадивому студенту:

— Признаться, в естественной среде я наблюдал обскуров всего дважды, однако у меня сложилось впечатление, что это — не совсем паразитическая магия. Вернее, не только паразитическая. По сути своей обскур — мощнейший механизм защиты. Как нам известно из истории, дети-носители обскуров умирали в основном от истощения. Их не убивали. Отсюда моя теория: убить носителя обскура можно, если только он сам захочет умереть. В обратном случае это практически невозможно. Доказательств у меня, как я уже говорил, всего два. Первое — Криденс, переживший атаку авроров. Он очень, очень упрямый мальчик. Восхитительно упрямый. Умирать он совершенно точно не хочет.

— А второй случай какой? — спросил Ньют и не узнал свой охрипший голос. 

— Это было давно, — лицо Гриндевальда странно исказилось. — Носителем обскура была девочка гораздо младше Криденса, но у нее были все перспективы прожить долго. Она тоже была сильной и упрямой.

Он помолчал и продолжил:

— Эта девочка очень любила своего брата. Обоих своих братьев, хотя одного из них любить было, между нами говоря, не за что. И, будучи довольно сообразительной, она понимала, что является для них обузой. 

— Но как так вышло, что у нее появился обскур? — удивился Ньют. — Это ведь достаточно редкое явление, особенно в наш век. 

— Долгая история, — отмахнулся Гриндевальд. — Расскажу в другой раз. Так вот, в минуты просветления девочка эта мечтала о смерти, потому что, — его голос как будто бы дрогнул, — потому что, как я уже упомянул, она любила своих братьев и желала для них счастья и свободы. 

Сердце забилось чаще. Ньют уже знал, какой конец будет у этой истории.

— Что случилась дальше?

— Девочка умерла, — Гриндевальд дернул плечом. — И если вы считаете, будто это я укрепил в ней желание умереть, то вы неправы. Хотя кто знает. Я и сам уже не помню. Это было так давно. 

Он улыбнулся доброжелательно и спокойно, и Ньют почувствовал непривычное для себя желание ударить его кулаком в лицо, по-маггловски.

— Впрочем, какая разница, — Гриндевальд вдруг шагнул к нему вплотную. — Какая разница. Криденс не умрет, не беспокойтесь. Он мне нужен живым. Вернее, не он, а обскур, но иногда так сложно понять, где заканчивается один и начинает другой, правда?

Ньют застыл, точно попав под невербальное проклятие. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Гриндевальд крепко обнял его за шею и притянул к себе.

— Думаю, мы с вами скоро свидимся, Ньютон, — шепнул он, нахально касаясь губами уха. — Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйтесь мне и не пытайтесь обхитрить. Ваша беда в том, что у вас слишком много друзей. И родители, кажется, живы, и брат. Будет грустно их потерять. 

Резко отстранившись, Гриндевальд смахнул с пальто Ньюта снежинки и прибавил насмешливо:

— А уж ваши животные… Честно говоря, зверей я люблю гораздо больше, чем людей. Знаете, у моей тетушки был белый низзл, я был без ума от него. Но, как бы то ни было, если мне придется причинить им боль, чтобы вы стали сговорчивее, я это сделаю. Поняли меня?

Ньют ничего не успел ответить — земля вдруг ушла у него из-под ног, и он проснулся. Некоторое время он просто лежал и судорожно вдыхал воздух. 

Действуя на чистых инстинктах, Ньют спустился в чемодан и проверил животных. С ними все было в порядке. Холодный ужас, сковавший душу, постепенно истаивал. 

Осознав, что выспаться сегодня уже не выйдет, Ньют собрал все необходимые ингредиенты и начал варить Животворящий Эликсир.  
_______  
(4) цитата принадлежит Эразму Роттердамскому (мне кажется, это человек определенно был волшебником)


	8. Chapter 8

Рождественские огоньки упрямо мерцали тусклым серебристо-синим цветом, и ничто не могло заставить их пестро гореть разными цветами.

— Красиво, — похвалил Криденс. — Оставь так, пожалуйста.

В холодном свете его лицо выглядело усталым и изможденным. Последние несколько дней Криденс старательно избегал любого физического контакта, и это явно истощило его. Глядя на него, Ньют неизменно ощущал себя конченым мерзавцем. Наверное, он мог бы настоять на прикосновениях — Животворящий Эликсир справлялся со своей задачей, и Ньют чувствовал себя вполне сносно. Но отчего-то казалось, что инициативу Криденс воспримет неправильно, не как предложение бескорыстной помощи. 

— Тебе правда нравится? — Ньют слабо улыбнулся. — Я уже забыл, как сложно колдовать здесь. 

Заклинания нормально работали только в чемодане — это был островок стабильной магии. Животные, разумеется, чувствовали это и оттого вели себя почти примерно, даже нюхлер не стремился выбраться наружу. Они как будто боялись той зоны абсолютной пустоты, что простиралась вокруг. Наверное, поэтому совы не приносили письма сюда — они просто не могли определить это место как реально существующее. Обычно Ньют не любил ощущение полной отрезанности от мира, но сейчас именно это и было нужно. В любом другом месте их найдут, рано или поздно.

— Ага, мне нравится. — Криденс устроился в кресле, рассматривая иллюминацию с таким видом, будто это и в самом деле было невесть каким чудом. — Я и не знал, что волшебники тоже отмечают Рождество, — прибавил он.

— А почему бы и нет? — отозвался Ньют, сев на пол и засунув палочку за ухо. — Это ведь старый праздник. Старше, пожалуй, чем Библия.

— Но что вы празднуете? — Криденс нахмурился. 

— Изначально волшебники праздновали середину зимы, — Ньют коротко улыбнулся. — То, что тьма не вечна, и совсем скоро в мир вернется свет. По-настоящему этот праздник следовало бы отмечать несколько раньше, но за столько лет все перемешалось, и мы стали отмечать маггловское Рождество — просто чтобы не вызывать излишних подозрений. Хотя, справедливости ради, среди волшебников попадаются и религиозные люди. Но обычно это или полукровки, или магглорожденные. 

— Разве волшебники рождаются не только у волшебников? — Криденс явно удивился.

— Если бы было, как ты говоришь, мы бы давно выродились. — Ньют хмыкнул. — Хотя некоторые поборники чистой крови со мной не согласились бы. Нет, Криденс, магические способности иногда проявляются у детей из маггловских семей, а у чистокровных волшебников бывает, что рождаются сквибы. Это довольно непредсказуемо. 

Криденс вдруг помрачнел.

— Да, об этом я слышал. О сквибах, — он поджал губы. — Так меня назвали однажды. 

Ньют не стал расспрашивать; было вполне очевидно, кто поделился с Криденсом этой ценной информацией.

— В том, чтобы быть сквибом, тоже нет ничего ужасного, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Ну, мне так кажется. Знаешь, относительно меня у родителей долго были сомнения.

— Насчет тебя? — недоверчиво переспросил Криденс.

— У меня поздно проявилась стихийная магия, — продолжил Ньют. — Я переживал, конечно, но потом решил, что даже если меня не возьмут в Хогвартс, я все равно смогу отправиться в кругосветное путешествие и посмотреть мир. 

Криденс посмотрел на него искоса, как будто любуясь и одновременно стесняясь этого. 

— Ма на Рождество позволяла нам пить какао, — сказал он невпопад. — Ну, то есть девочкам она позволяла чаще, а мне — только на Рождество. Это было так вкусно, ничего вкуснее не пробовал. Поэтому я ждал Рождества чуть ли не с осени. 

— Кажется, в этой палатке где-то было какао, — припомнил Ньют. — Можем поискать. Но готовить его будешь ты, не хочу даже думать о том, что получится у меня в таких условиях. И ужин тоже с тебя, ты ведь помнишь, что случилось вчера?

— А мне понравилось сиреневое пюре, — ответил Криденс, словно бы обидевшись за его кулинарную неудачу. — Но если хочешь, я все сделаю. 

Ньют постарался не думать о том, как двусмысленно прозвучала последняя фраза. Иногда казалось, будто на самом деле не Криденсу, а ему самому были нужны прикосновения и близость. Ньют уже забыл, когда ему в последний раз хотелось именно человеческого тепла. 

— Спасибо, ты ужасно меня выручаешь! — он приложил все усилия, чтобы голос звучал весело и легкомысленно.

Последнее время это давалось все сложнее. Днем и ночью Ньют думал о том, что рассказал ему Гриндевальд. Кем была та девочка с обскуром? Какую вещь забрала у него Тина? Исполнит ли Гриндевальд свои угрозы, или у него найдутся дела поважнее? У Ньюта не было ответов на эти вопросы. Он знал одно — то, что не имеет права подвергать опасности кого-то, кроме себя. Нужно было предупредить Тесея, и Ньют с неохотой воспользовался зеркалом. 

Разговор не задался почти сразу.

— Значит, не скажешь, где ты, — мрачно проговорил Тесей, выслушав его. — Я не прошу конкретное место, мы могли бы встретиться на нейтральной территории.

В маленьком зеркале отражался его левый глаз, часть носа и глубокая морщина между бровей. Ньют знал, что она появилась после войны — как и все остальные морщины. 

— Не могу, это небезопасно, — Ньют мотнул головой. — Слушай, я связался, чтобы предупредить. Ты должен позаботиться о родителях и о себе, понимаешь? И сообщить в Штаты, чтобы никто из тех, кто помогал мне, не пострадал.

— О, ты предупредил, — голос Тесея звучал почти угрожающе. — Как это мило с твоей стороны. Предупредил о том, что с тобой непостижимым образом общается Гриндевальд. А родители сидеть под Фиделиусом не станут, как и я, и тебе это прекрасно известно.

— Слушай, что еще я могу сделать? — вспылил Ньют. Он чувствовал себя страшно, неподъемно виноватым.

— Возможно, перестать брать на себя ответственность, которую ты не в состоянии нести? — тем же тоном ответил Тесей.

— Хорошо, — Ньют подавил желание разбить зеркало о стену. — Хорошо, что ты предлагаешь? Отдать Криденса Гриндевальду, чтобы тот использовал его по своему усмотрению? Что я должен сделать?

— Ничего, — сухо бросил Тесей; кажется, он понял, что наговорил лишнего. — Уже ничего. Знаешь… Знаешь, я не понимаю, как это тебе удается — так легко и непринужденно наживать себе опасных врагов. 

Его голос звучал так убито, что сердце сжималось. 

— О, во всем виноват животный магнетизм, — Ньют старательно растянул губы в улыбке — на случай, если Тесей видит не только его глаз. — Со мной все будет в порядке, обещаю. Ты, главное, себя береги и родителей, и сообщи в Штаты поскорее, ладно? Не хочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал из-за моих решений. 

— Сообщу, но ребята из Штатов с меня голову снимут, — Тесей фыркнул. — И, возможно, будут искать тебя. Раз уж ты у нас теперь лицо, приближенное к Гриндевальду. 

— Пусть ищут, — легко согласился Ньют. — Все равно не найдут. И на всякий случай у меня есть вредноскоп, он предупредит меня об опасности.

Это была ложь: в один из вечеров он активировал вредноскоп, но тот снова начал визжать и бешено вертеться, очевидно, реагируя на Криденса. Толку от него не было. 

— Кажется, я догадался, где ты, — проговорил Тесей, помолчав. — Ладно, хотя бы я знаю, что ты жив. Но выглядишь, откровенно говоря, паршиво. По крайней мере, та часть лица, что я вижу. 

— Ты тоже выглядишь не лучше, — парировал Ньют. — Увидимся, Тесей.

С этими словами он быстро спрятал зеркало в ящик стола. Прощаться было слишком тяжело и неловко. Особенно если знать, что любое прощание может стать последним. 

— Эй, что с тобой? — голос Криденса звучал встревожено. — Ты вдруг замолчал, и… Что-то случилось?

— А, нет, — Ньют мотнул головой. — Просто вспомнил кое-что, — он резко поднялся на ноги. — Нужно проверить угробов. Думаю, в ближайшее время у них родится еще один детеныш. Пойдешь со мной?

О том, что ближайшее время рискует наступить прямо в рождественскую ночь, Ньют решил не упоминать, чтобы не спугнуть удачу. 

— Конечно, — Криденс кивнул. — А потом займусь ужином.

***   
В чемодане их встретил потусторонний горестный вой. Криденс вздрогнул.

— Кто это?

— А, это Тесей, — Ньют махнул рукой. — Мой келпи. 

— Келпи? — недоуменно повторил Криденс.

— Водяная лошадь. Пошли, покажу, — Ньют повел их к пещере. — Только не подходи слишком близко, хорошо? Тесей все время пытается утаскивать людей в свое озеро. Никак не могу отучить его от этой привычки.

— Но почему Тесей?

— О, это отдельная история.

Ньют коснулся палочкой одной из стен и открыл получившуюся дверь. В лицо пахнуло медом, легкой сыростью и как будто бы давно похороненным прошлым. Ньют улыбнулся и поманил Криденса за собой; перед ними расстилалась вересковая пустошь. Фиолетовые цветы качались под дуновением волшебного ветра, совсем близко возвышались горы, покрытые сочной зеленой травой, в робких солнечных лучах блестело озеро. 

Ньют никак не мог перестать улыбаться: все-таки ему идеально удалось передать тот августовский день. Хорошее было время. 

— Красиво, правда? — спросил он.

Криденс медленно кивнул. 

— Очень. Никогда такого не видел, даже на картинках. 

— Такой вереск есть только в Шотландии. Когда-нибудь я покажу тебе этой место по-настоящему.

Ложь давалась легко, потому что сейчас, вдыхая медовый воздух, Ньют и в самом деле в нее верил. 

— Так, о чем я говорил? А, почему келпи зовут Тесеем, — продолжил он, шагая сквозь заросли вереска. — Дело было так: мой брат решил доказать, что чары келпи действуют только на магглов, и попытался оседлать его. Ну, оказалось, что я был прав, и на магов эти чары тоже отлично действуют. Хорошо, что я успел наколдовать веревку и не дал им уйти под воду. Потом мы всей семьей пытались оторвать Тесея от келпи и, клянусь Мерлином, это хуже, чем заклинание вечного приклеивания! В принципе, Тесей уже почти согласился жить так, на келпи, но в итоге мы все же смогли разделить их. 

— Как? — поинтересовался Криденс.

— Через несколько часов келпи сбросил его, — Ньют рассмеялся. — Эти чары прилипания оказались кратковременными. А может, Тесей ему просто надоел, — он помолчал. — Да, это были ужасные каникулы в Шотландии, просто худшие. 

— Это давно было давно? — Криденс склонил голову в сторону.

— За год до того, как я отправился на войну.

На самом деле каникулы были прекрасными, но Ньют не сразу понял это. Потом, уже на фронте, он часто вспоминал то лето: вересковая пустошь, озеро, небольшой светлый дом, что они арендовали, мама в светлом костюме и широкополой шляпе, папа готовит ужин, Тесей смеется чему-то, запрокинув голову, пахнет медом и летом, и даже ежеутренние путешествия в Министерство через камин не огорчают. Когда Ньют вернулся, все стало другим, и он в том числе. 

— Но почему этот келпи живет у тебя в чемодане? — вопрос Криденса отвлек от воспоминаний.

— О, это забавная история. — Ньют провел рукой по вересковому морю. — Видишь ли, тогда я только начал работу над чемоданом, и животных там не было. Чисто ради эксперимента я создал эту пустошь и озеро, ну и решил запустить туда келпи, раз уж он здесь. Ему так понравилось, что он отказался вылезать обратно, — он помолчал. — Потом меня призвали на фронт, и я оставил чемодан на попечение мамы. Было бы глупостью тащить его с собой. 

Криденс слушал его с таким видом, будто Ньют не делился пустыми, скучными воспоминаниями, а рассказывал о чем-то важном или крайне любопытном. 

— Мама создала пустыню, в которой потом жил Фрэнк, гром-птица, очень красивая, — прибавил он зачем-то. — Даже жаль, что ты его не застал. Я забрал его у браконьеров и пообещал вернуть домой, в Аризону. Все вышло не совсем так, но, думаю, что Фрэнк все-таки нашел дорогу домой, и… Так, вот сейчас пошли медленнее. Мы почти у озера. Лучше пригнись, хорошо?

Спрятавшись в зарослях вереска, они наблюдали за тем, как из воды выходит изящный, серебристо-белый конь. Встряхнувшись, он снова издал душераздирающий вой.

— Еду клянчит, — шепотом сообщил Ньют. — Делает вид, что с утра бедную лошадку не покормили. Но ничего, его сейчас отвлекут. Я настроил одну иллюзию, ты только не пугайся, хорошо?

— Не пугаться? Но что… Ох, — Криденс побледнел и осекся на полуслове. 

Пожалуй, Ньют не подумал о том, что для него это зрелище покажется настолько пугающим. Сам он не видел в этом ничего особенно: келпи скучно без добычи, так почему бы не наколдовать для нее иллюзию? То, что иллюзия имела лицо Ньюта, казалось даже ироничным. После войны Ньюту стали казаться смешными многие вещи, прежде вызывавшие страх.

— Это просто обманка, — Ньют крепко схватил Криденса за плечо, чтобы тот не наделал глупостей и не привлек внимание келпи. 

— Но почему ты выбрал свое лицо? — спросил тот упавшим голосом.

— Ну, не то чтобы мое, — Ньют нервно облизнул губы. — Это мое старое лицо. Вернее, слишком молодое, довоенное, мне это показалось забавным. 

— Мне не кажется, — Криденс резко встал и отвернулся. — Можно мне уйти?

Ньют знал, что случится дальше: иллюзия доверчиво заберется келпи на спину, и тот утащит жертву на дно. Криденсу вряд ли понравится на это смотреть.

— Уйдем вместе, — Ньют схватил его за руку и потащил сквозь вереск. — Пошли наконец к угробам. 

Тот не сопротивлялся; его лицо все еще было пугающе бледным.

***  
Семейство угробов относилось к Криденсу настороженно, однако без агрессии. Правда, сегодня самец слишком сильно беспокоился за свою вторую половину и рычал даже на Ньюта.

— Эй, полегче, — он усмехнулся. — Даю тебе слово чести, что отец — ты, я тут совершенно не при чем. 

Самка скрывалась в горах — перед родами угробам-самкам свойственно прятаться в расщелинах и прогонять от себя самцов и взрослых детенышей.

— Я просто проверю, как она, хорошо? — ровно проговорил Ньют. — Обещаю, что больше не побеспокою вас, только если в самом крайнем случае. 

Угроб мотнул щупальцами и неохотно отступил в сторону. 

— Подождешь меня здесь, Криденс? — спросил Ньют. — Не хочу их слишком волновать.

Тот дернул плечом и бесцветно бросил:

— Я пойду готовить ужин, ладно? А то скоро уже вечер.

Под ребрами появился неприятный холодок. Ньют привычно уже почувствовал свою вину — на этот раз за то, что показал Криденсу вересковую пустошь. 

— Конечно, иди. Я скоро сам к тебе приду.

Ньют думал о Криденсе все то время, пока разыскивал самку угроба в горах и даже когда осматривал ее, отыскав. Та была в порядке и пока что не нуждалась в помощи, чего нельзя было сказать о Криденсе. Ньют почти физически ощущал, как тот угасает, с каждым днем все сильнее, и знал, что нужно сделать — прикоснуться, обнять, предложить провести сегодняшнюю ночь в одной кровати. Он слышал маггловские легенды о вампирах, которые не могут войти в дом без приглашения. Что, если теперь Криденсу нужен его, Ньюта, первый шаг? Что, если прежней дозы жизненных сил, которые он забирал самостоятельно, больше не хватает?

Тесей бы сказал, что Ньют сошел с ума, но это было не так. Это не было бездумным самопожертвованием — и нет, это не имело ничего общего с прочими человеческими чувствами. Если Криденс ослабеет, то не сможет сдерживать обскура, и последствия будут чудовищными и непредсказуемыми. Кроме Ньюта, остановить его некому. Следовательно, выход имелся только один. Это не сумасшествие, это чистая рациональность. 

Перед тем, как вылезти из чемодана, Ньют принял дозу Животворящего Эликсира, вторую за сегодня. Это было слишком много, но вечер предстоял тяжелым, и следовало подготовиться, как следует. 

***  
Ужин вышел превосходным. Криденс приготовил овощной салат и запеченную индейку, и Ньюту показалось, будто за всю жизнь он не ел ничего вкуснее. Возможно, это был побочный эффект Эликсира — как и лихорадочное, искрящееся веселье, как и уверенность в том, что все будет хорошо. Криденс же вел себя слишком тихо, как будто не до конца оправившись от шока. Он прочитал короткую молитву и молча приступил к еде.

— Знаешь, у меня нет для тебя хорошего подарка, — сказал Ньют, покончив с ужином. — Но я сделал для тебя список литературы, как и обещал. У меня в чемодане найдется не все, но кое-что есть, на первое время хватит. С Рождеством. Надеюсь, ты разберешь мой почерк.

Он положил на стол бледно-зеленый конверт, внутри которого лежал заботливо составленный список. Кажется, с самого первого курса Ньют так старательно не упражнялся в чистописании.

— С-спасибо, — Криденс смотрел на конверт так, будто внутри был ядовитый паук. — А я… У меня ничего для тебя нет. Я просто забыл. У нас не принято было дарить подарки на Рождество, ма считала, что мы не заслуживаем. В смысле, я не заслуживаю, девочки иногда получали всякие мелочи. 

— Ты приготовил мне ужин, это отличный подарок, — Ньют улыбнулся. — Не бери в голову, все в порядке.

Криденс помолчал, повертел вилку в руках и прибавил неожиданно горько:

— Я только забираю у тебя все. Силы, время… Мне так стыдно из-за этого. Я бы хотел быть полезным для тебя, но не знаю, как.

На миг Ньют пожалел, что решил обойтись без алкоголя, который непредсказуемо взаимодействует с Эликсиром. Возможно, это помогло бы не замечать, как Криденсу плохо, не брать чужую боль близко к сердцу, не чувствовать себя беспомощным.

— Перестань, — Ньют заговорил резче, чем хотел. — Ты не прав. Знаешь, Куинни, это сестра Тины, как-то сказала, что я… В общем, что я вечно связываюсь с людьми, которые берут, и что мне нужен другой человек. Тот, который отдает. Но дело в том, что мне и самому нравится отдавать, правда! — он развел руками. — Нравится чувствовать себя полезным. И мне нравишься ты. Мне жаль, что я не могу помочь тебе быстро, но я не перестану пытаться, и это не потому, что ты меня заставляешь. Потому что я сам так хочу. Мне это нравится. 

Повисло молчание. Криденс смотрел на Ньюта расширившимися от волнения блестящими глазами и молчал. 

— Можно мне тебя обнять? — негромко спросил он, когда Ньют почти уже решился нарушить тишину первым. — Пожалуйста.

— Да, конечно, — Ньют откликнулся с куда большим энтузиазмом, чем следовало бы.

Из-за стола они встали одновременно. Ньют вскользь заметил, что Криденс как будто бы подрос, и это очень ему шло, как и чуть растрепанные волосы, как и расстегнутые верхние пуговицы на лиловой рубашке. Поколебавшись, Ньют раскрыл объятия, и Криденс шагнул к нему. Он уткнулся в изгиб шеи просто и естественно, так, будто делал это каждый день много лет подряд. От одной этой мысли дыхание перехватило. В ответ Ньют крепко стиснул его плечи, и никакая сила в мире не смогла бы разомкнуть это объятие. 

— Почему ты кормишь келпи собой? — глухо спросил Криденс спустя некоторое время.

— Это не я уже, — Ньют медленно погладил его по спине; пальцы отчего-то дрожали. — На самом деле я не знаю. После войны мне было сложно, даже и не вспомню уже толком, почему именно. Большая часть драконов выжила, Тесей вернулся живым, да и я сам отделался пустяковой травмой колена. Но… Но все равно, мне хотелось сбросить старую кожу, как змеи делают. Начать все заново. Поэтому, наверное, мне нравится смотреть, как келпи утаскивает меня на дно, я как будто свободнее становлюсь. Хотя звучит это, наверное, глупо.

— Нет, не глупо, — Криденс чуть отстранился и прибавил отрывисто: — Просто смотреть больно. Мне. А так… Так я понимаю, я бы сам хотел избавиться от многого.

Стало вдруг очень душно. Ньют подумал, что не вешать волшебную омелу было верным решением. Что, если бы у него получилось, несмотря на проблемы с использованием магии? Пришлось бы целовать Криденса, и это был бы не пустячный рождественский поцелуй, не шутка, не мягкое, игривое соприкосновение губ. Это было бы слишком серьезно и слишком по-настоящему. 

Как будто почувствовав эти мысли, Криденс первым разорвал объятия.

— Тина не писала тебе, да? — хрипло спросил он, глядя в сторону.

— Сюда совы не долетают, — отозвался Ньют. — Но я уверен, что все в порядке. Постараюсь узнать подробности при первой возможности.

Снова стало очень тихо. Ньют чувствовал привычный озноб, холод под ребрами и опустошенность. Наверное, так было правильно. По крайней мере, сейчас. 

— Пойду посмотрю, как там наши угробы, — Ньют пригладил волосы суетливым жестом.

— Я спущусь с тобой, на всякий случай, — предложил Криденс, и отказать было нельзя. 

Да и в общем-то не хотелось. 

***   
У угробов все было хорошо. Самка родила сама и теперь старательно вылизывала маленького розового детеныша. Счастливого отца, равно как и Ньюта, она к себе не подпустила.

— Вот видишь, приятель, теперь мы в равном положении, — Ньют погладил самца по спине. — Не лезь к ней пока, а то влетит. Смотри лучше, какие у малыша рожки, совсем еще мягкие. Такой красивый, правда?

В ответ угроб-самец издал умиленный звук. Ньют улыбнулся: за животных он всегда радовался сильнее, чем за себя. 

Да и поводов для такой радости было куда как больше, чем для личной.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Криденс, когда Ньют вышел к нему. 

— Ага. Теперь в мире стало на одного угроба больше. Когда-нибудь, когда популяция станет стабильной, верну их домой, в горы.

— Кстати, как их зовут? — спросил Криденс. 

— Никак, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Это очень гордые звери, они не разрешают себя называть и не откликаются на имена. Думаю, у них есть некие самоименования, но я, к сожалению, не понимаю язык угробов. 

— Интересно, — отозвался Криденс.

На небе горели яркие звезды. Ньют скопировал их с тех, что светили над швейцарской частью Альп. Там он нашел последних, судя по всему, угробов, туда он и вернет их однажды. 

Задумавшись, Ньют не сразу заметил, что Криденс смотрит на него, как будто ожидая чего-то. По спине прошла легкая дрожь. Они стояли близко друг к другу, и можно было взяться за руки или снова обняться, или… Или спросить прямо и честно: «Криденс, как ты отнесешься к тому, что я тебя поцелую?». 

— А ты знаешь, что нюхлеры двуполые? — сообщил Ньют и тут же почувствовал себя идиотом.

Он мог бы сказать что угодно, но из всего многообразия тем для разговоров выбрал именно нюхлеров. Разумеется. 

— Что? — Криденс моргнул.

— Двуполые, — повторил Ньют, чувствуя растущее желание побиться головой о стену. — Это очень удобно. Для нюхлеров, ясное дело, — он помолчал. — Прости, я понятия не имею, зачем рассказал это тебе.

— Зато теперь я знаю, — Криденс рассеянно улыбнулся. — Когда-нибудь пригодится. Наверное. 

Повисло неловкое, хрупкое молчание. В глубине души Ньют был доволен тем, что избежал опасного разговора: если ему не слишком хорошо от одних только прикосновений, то что случится от поцелуя? Контролировать свои физические желания всегда было достаточно легко, и страсть никогда не туманила голову слишком сильно. В этом Ньюту повезло.

— Ляжем спать? — предложил он.

— Да, давай. Только со стола уберем. 

Как и в предыдущие ночи, Криденс лег в свою постель, пожелал добрых снов и отвернулся к стенке, а Ньют еще долго рассматривал темный потолок и думал о том, что рассказал ему Гриндевальд. Нужно будет разговорить его, если — когда — он снова придет. Ньют совершенно не умел вызывать на откровенность и манипулировать, но никого другого, способного занять его место, не было. Значит, придется научиться. Ему нужна была информация. 

С этой мыслью Ньют задремал, однако проспал недолго. Через несколько часов он проснулся от пронизывающего холода. За зачарованным окном все еще была глубокая ночь. 

Кровать Криденса была пустой.


	9. Chapter 9

Не проснувшись толком, Ньют привычным движением достал из-под подушки палочку и поднялся на ноги. От холода колотило, и мысли хаотически метались в тяжелой голове. 

Криденс не мог уйти далеко, он ведь совсем не знает эту местность. Или нет. Он мог уйти куда угодно, например, в ту часть леса, где время теряет линейность, а пространство искажено, и тогда у Ньюта нет ни единого шанса его найти. Зачем вообще Криденсу было уходить? Что напугало его? Нет, неправильно, не напугало — заставило. Заставило проснуться среди ночи и исчезнуть. У Ньюта была одна неприятная идея. Намотав на шею подаренный Ингрид шарф, он как был, в пижаме и босой, вышел в зимнюю ночь — и чуть не упал от резкого порыва ветра. На снегу чернели обломки древесных ветвей. 

Ньют поднял голову и застыл: в ночной темноте тут и там вспыхивали знакомые алые искры. Смутные очертания обскура угадывались с трудом, но сомнений не было, Криденс действительно развоплотился. Однако нападать он не спешил, как будто щадя Ньюта даже сейчас, полностью утратив человеческий облик.

Раздумывать времени не было. Прикрыв глаза, Ньют попытался сконцентрироваться на привычном счастливом воспоминании — первом полете на гиппогрифе, но вместо этого в голове ожила совсем другая картина: Криденс, его улыбка и то тепло, которым она неизменно отзывалась внутри. Сглотнув, Ньют вскинул палочку и выкрикнул: 

— Экспекто Патронум!

Если на смертофалдов и дементоров это заклинание действовало, то должно было сработать и теперь. Большой серебристый гиппогриф послушно взмыл ввысь, к алым искрам, к обскуру. К Криденсу. 

— Пожалуйста, — хрипло попросил Ньют. — Пожалуйста, вернись ко мне.

Мерцающие крылья терялись в плотной темноте, и надежда постепенно таяла. Ньют опасался, что на второго мощного патронуса у него не хватит сил — голова кружилась, и во рту появился знакомый уже привкус крови. Однако в следующий же миг искры погасли, и темнота вдруг рухнула вниз. Земля ушла из-под ног, в ушах зашумело, и Ньют все-таки потерял равновесие. Неловко поднявшись с колен, он увидел Криденса, живого и здорового. Тот сидел на снегу, обнимал постепенно теряющего очертания патронуса за шею и дрожал.

— Получилось, — Ньют не смог сдержать улыбки. — Значит, я был прав с самого начала. Пошли скорее в тепло, иначе заболеешь. 

Он вдруг осознал, что и сам порядочно замерз, однако первым делом нужно было согреть Криденса. Ньют помог ему встать, торопливо укрыл своим шарфом и дотащил до палатки. 

— Боюсь, что согревающие чары тебе навредят. — Он уложил Криденса в кровать и накрыл сразу двумя одеялами. — Поэтому попытайся согреться так, хорошо? 

— Да. Спасибо.

В тишине было слышно, как потрескивает зачарованный камин в гостиной. Было до странного тепло и спокойно, как будто бы ничего плохого не случилось, и впереди был очередной мирный, почти семейный вечер. 

— Что случилось, Криденс? — осторожно спросил Ньют, сев у него в ногах.

Снова повисло молчание. Криденс словно бы не услышал обращенный к нему вопрос, или же не захотел отвечать.

— Не знаю, — глухо проговорил он, когда Ньют почти решился спросить еще раз. — Я проснулся и почувствовал, что распадаюсь на части. Не существую. И я понял, что мне нужно уйти поскорее, чтобы никто не пострадал, но далеко я убежать не успел. То, что во мне, стало сильнее. Неудержимее. 

— Или ты сам ослаб, — произнес Ньют упавшим голосом.

В этом была и его вина — он знал, что может помочь сдержать обскура, и ничего не сделал. Вернее, сделал, но недостаточно — и, очевидно, несвоевременно. Слишком поздно. 

— Наверное. Я не понимаю, — Криденс подтянул одеяло выше, точно пытаясь укрыться с головой. — Я не хотел жить за твой счет, но вышло, кажется, еще хуже. Неужели нет способа прекратить это?

Ответа на этот вопрос у Ньюта не было — как и уверенности в том, что ответ существовал в принципе.

— Не делай так больше, ладно? — он придвинулся и мягко провел рукой по темным волосам. — Волноваться обо мне не нужно. Это моя задача — волноваться. Мы обязательно найдем способ, а пока что у меня хватит сил, чтобы поддерживать тебя. Обещаю тебе. 

Криденс слабо улыбнулся и вдруг попросил:

— Покажи еще раз ту птицу, пожалуйста.

— Птицу? — Ньют нахмурился. — А, патронуса? Это не птица, а гиппогриф. Моя мама их разводит. Сейчас покажу.

Отказать Криденсу, особенно когда он сидел рядом, было совершенно невозможно. Ньют беспокоился, что сил на полноценного патронуса не хватит, но все получилось.

— Какой красивый, — Криденс приподнялся на подушках и восторженно посмотрел на серебристого гиппогрифа. — Он спас меня. Спугнул обскура. Напомнил, кто я есть на самом деле.

— Спугнул? — задумчиво повторил Ньют. — Да, пожалуй, так и должно было быть. 

Он снова вспомнил свою теорию: то, что рано или поздно обскуру становится мало носителя, и он начинает питаться окружающими. Возможно, поэтому Ньют проснулся от холода. Обскур действовал на него как дементор, вот только вместо счастливых воспоминаний он забирал силы и тепло.

— Принести тебе горячего чаю? — предложил Ньют, отгоняя неприятные мысли.

— Если можно. — Криденс проводил исчезающего гиппогрифа печальным взглядом.

— Конечно, можно.

Ньют заварил чай вручную, и получилось вполне сносно. Он налил две чашки — ему самому тоже не мешало согреться — и взял с полки немного шоколада. Как считалось, сладкое помогает бороться с влиянием дементоров. Наверное, и с обскурами это работало. 

— Вот, — Ньют поставил чашки на стул и разломил плитку шоколада на две части. — Поешь, станет легче.

Криденса как будто смутила эта забота. Он выбрался из-под одеял, снял шарф и теперь выглядел беззащитным и потерянным.

— Я, наверное, никогда не пойму, почему ты со мной возишься.

— А ты почему не сбежал от меня за все это время? — спросил Ньют, отпив чаю и откусив кусочек шоколада. — Ты бы вполне мог выжить один, и свободы имел бы больше. Но ты согласился принять мою помощь.

— Потому что мне хорошо рядом с тобой.

На секунду Ньют задумался, кому именно было хорошо рядом с ним, Криденсу или обскуру. Это была злая, нечестная мысль. Криденс не заслужил недоверия.

— И мне тоже. 

Сказав это, Ньют почувствовал некоторую неловкость, словно за этим признанием стояло нечто более глубокое. То, чего не скажешь словами. 

— Это неправда, тебе плохо рядом со мной, — Криденс мотнул головой. — Я же чувствую. 

— Ты прав, — врать не имело смысла. — Физически мне бывает нехорошо, но это неважно, я забываю об этом, понимаешь? Смотрю на тебя и забываю. 

Наверное, Ньют снова наговорил лишнего. Криденс глядел на него так внимательно и цепко, как будто ожидая чего-то, и отвести глаза не получалось. Стало вдруг очень жарко, словно бы вместо крови по жилам текло драконье пламя.

— Если я не так тебя понял, прости меня, хорошо? — хрипло проговорил Ньют и мягко обнял Криденса за шею; тот не попытался отстраниться. — Прости.

Он знал, что потом ему наверняка будет плохо, плохо и очень стыдно, но удержаться не смог. Поцелуй вышел нервным и почти невинным. Поначалу Ньют не верил до конца, что делает это, что его губы и в самом деле соприкасаются с обветренными и сухими губами Криденса. Тот как будто остолбенел на миг, а потом вдруг ответил, порывисто, неловко и очень жадно.

Отстранился он так же резко.

— Не нужно, — глаза Криденса лихорадочно блестели. — Не нужно этого делать.

— Почему? — спросил Ньют, борясь со сбившимся дыханием. — Ты… Ты не хочешь? 

Возможно, он только что совершил ужасную ошибку, и Криденс хотел совсем не этого, просто побоялся отказать. От отвращения к себе замутило. 

— Это грех, — выдохнул Криденс и заговорил быстрее. — Это тяжелый грех, но мне уже поздно думать об этом, я конченый человек, а ты… Ты очень хороший, ты добрый, Ньют, не нужно брать на душу такой грех из-за меня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты попал в ад. И тебе будет плохо, я же чувствую, как забираю у тебя силы.

Он вытянул руку и осторожно погладил Ньюта по щеке, и от этого скромного, робкого жеста перед глазами потемнело от желания. Такая поглощающая, животная страсть прежде казалась чуждой; теперь же Ньют с ужасом понимал, что, наверное, не сможет остановиться, если они поцелуются еще раз. 

— Возможно, я хочу взять на себя этот грех, — произнес он, подаваясь вперед и прижимая Криденса к кровати. — Да и не грех это никакой. Не грех, если ты тоже хочешь, если я не принуждаю тебя. Если… — Ньют прерывисто выдохнул. — Если ты сомневаешься, мы можем прекратить. 

Криденс положил ладони ему на плечи и тихо ответил:

— Я не сомневаюсь, я за тебя боюсь, и… И это я должен просить прощения. 

На этот раз он поцеловал Ньюта первым, неумело и торопливо, прикусывая его нижнюю губу. Пульс застучал в ушах, и стало все равно, что будет после. Было только настоящее, только горячие губы и поцелуи, только бескрайнее желание отдавать.

— Ты уже делал это с кем-то? — спросил Ньют, прервавшись и переведя дыхание. 

Он не знал, насколько далеко готов зайти Криденс — и способен ли он в принципе дать осознанное согласие. Оставалась вероятность, что его желание на самом деле принадлежит голодному обскуру, но Ньют малодушно задвинул эту мысль куда подальше.

— Нет, — Криденс мотнул головой. — Только… только представлял, как делаю разные вещи. С тобой, а раньше и с другими мужчинами тоже. Говорю же, я конченый. 

— Неправда, — Ньют взял его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза. — В том, чтобы хотеть близости, нет ничего дурного. Любой близости, если она добровольна, понимаешь? 

— Что, если тебе будет совсем плохо? — во взгляде Криденса мелькнуло отчаяние. — После того, как мы… ты знаешь, о чем я.

— Не будет, — уверенно сказал Ньют. — Все будет в порядке. Ты позволишь мне…

Криденс не дал договорить: он настойчиво потянулся за поцелуем, и от этого откровенного жеста самообладание рассыпалось в прах. Это ощущалось как самое настоящее беспамятство, в котором не осталось места для размышлений об уместности и согласии. Когда Ньют опомнился, то обнаружил, что вжимает Криденса в кровать и целует его в шею, нарочно оставляя темные следы. Обычно он спрашивал разрешение на подобное, но не в этот раз. Все с самого начала пошло не так.

— Ты как, все в порядке? — проговорил Ньют тихо.

Криденс кивнул и подался вперед, прижимаясь теснее. Сквозь тонкую ткань пижамных штанов ощущалось, насколько сильно он возбужден. Ньют тяжело сглотнул: он хотел бы показать себя нежным и внимательным — медленно раздеть Криденса и долго целовать, а затем ласкать ртом и руками, но сейчас на это не хватило воли. 

— Ты такой красивый, — выдохнул Ньют и накрыл ладонью его член. — Светишься сейчас, как гнездо нюхлера. Ужасно тебя хочу. 

Он снова говорил чудовищные глупости, но Криденс, похоже, не слушал его. Гортанно застонав, он начал ритмично тереться о ладонь Ньюта. На узкой кровати было слишком мало места, но тот постарался развернуться так, чтобы Криденсу было удобнее — и чтобы было можно целовать его.

Криденс дошел до разрядки очень быстро и тихо. Это немного разочаровало — Ньют хотел бы услышать, как тот кричит. Сам он кончить не успел, но с этим можно было разобраться и позднее. Сейчас это казалось неважным. 

— Спасибо тебе, — прошептал Криденс. 

На его пижамных штанах темнело влажное пятно, и от этого зрелища Ньют почувствовал новый прилив возбуждения. Он бы хотел стащить с Криденса одежду и облизать его целиком, но подобное, пожалуй, могло напугать неопытного человека. Поэтому Ньют улыбнулся и ответил:

— Не за что. Хочешь в ванную?

— Да, наверное, — Криденс неловко сел на кровати. — Ты… Ты сам в порядке?

— Ага, — Ньют лег на кровать и натянул одеяло, чтобы не привлекать внимание к тому, что он сам все еще возбужден. — Прими душ и возвращайся, ладно? До утра еще есть время, поспим. 

Когда Криденс ушел, он приспустил пижамные штаны и начал ласкать себя быстрыми, привычными движениями. Но чего-то как будто не хватало, и Ньют представил, что это Криденс прикасается к нему, и его пальцы дрожат от желания. Одной этой мысли оказалось достаточно, чтобы кончить. 

Ошеломленный, со сбившимся дыханием, Ньют глядел в потолок и думал о том, что, кажется, всерьез влюбился. Влюбился в не совсем здорового и очень юного человека, почти полностью зависимого от него и одновременно очень сильного, в перспективе гораздо сильнее его самого. Что с этим делать, было пока не совсем ясно. Вряд ли им обоим могла помочь подобная торопливая, скомканная близость. Однако в том, что это обязательно случится снова, сомнений не возникало. 

Кое-как наложив очищающие заклинания, Ньют прикрыл глаза. Слабость накатила внезапно, и сопротивляться ей не было никаких сил. Ничего удивительного в этом не было, если вдуматься: поглощать энергию через интимную близость куда эффективнее, чем через более невинные прикосновения. Сквозь сон Ньют почувствовал, как Криденс осторожно лег рядом и крепко, словно утопающий, вцепился в него. 

***  
Ньют проснулся, когда Криденс еще спал. Голова была тяжелой, в горле першило — похоже, вчерашние прогулки босиком по снегу не прошли даром. Кое-как встав с кровати, Ньют пошел на кухню. Горячий чай должен был помочь не хуже Бодроперцового зелья, которое он ненавидел с самого детства. 

Поставив чайник на огонь, Ньют вернулся в гостиную, тяжело опустился в кресло и прикрыл глаза. За эту ночь он совершенно не отдохнул, но животным такое не объяснишь. Ответственность — понятие круглосуточное. Хорошо еще, что Криденс помогал по мере сил. 

— Это, знаете ли, невежливо, — сказал Гриндевальд. — Поздоровайтесь хоть. И чайник у вас уже вскипел. 

Ньют распахнул глаза. Похоже, он не ослышался: в соседнем кресле сидел Геллерт Гриндевальд собственной персоной и насмешливо смотрел на него. 

— Я сплю? — спросил себя Ньют и сам же ответил: — Да, конечно же, сплю, вы слишком молодо выглядите.

— А вы удивительно бестактны, — Гриндевальд усмехнулся. — Плохо вам, Ньютон? Бурная ночка выдалась? Даже не знаю, завидую я вам или сочувствую. Пожалуй, все же сочувствую. 

Он, разумеется, не знал, не мог ничего знать наверняка, он просто предположил и случайно попал в точку, но и это раздражало до крайности.

— Вам какая разница? — огрызнулся Ньют.

— Ладно, не отвечайте. Вижу, что плохо, — Гриндевальд скрестил руки на груди, откинулся на спинку кресла и прибавил глумливо: — А все потому, что не нужно тащить в рот всякую гадость. Вы б еще в дементора втюрились. 

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — отозвался Ньют. — Пойду сделаю чаю.

— Предпочитаю ройбуш, — бросил Гриндевальд ему в спину.

— Рад за вас, — парировал Ньют. — Но это вы пришли в мой сон, и будете пить то, что есть. Обычный черный чай с бергамотом.

Гриндевальд фыркнул.

— Не ожидал, что вы такой невыносимый англичанин. Ну да ладно, скажите лучше, как у вас обстоят дела с окклюменцией? Совсем паршиво, да?

— Никак. — Ньют налил чай по чашкам и принес их в гостиную. — Знаю пару приемов, но никогда не использовал.

— Зря, — Гриндевальд покачал головой. — Вот поэтому в вашу голову, как и в ваши сны, так легко залезть. Вы совсем открыты, Ньютон. И есть еще один тонкий момент: когда открыт человек, у которого нечего взять, это полбеды. А вы — другое дело, вы слишком талантливы. Вам есть, что прятать.

— Что за идиотская лесть, — Ньют поморщился. — Я довольно посредственный волшебник. Посмотрите результаты моих экзаменов, если не верите. Или спросите в Министерстве. 

— Это неправда, и вам это прекрасно известно. Экзамены — не показатель, — Гриндевальд отмахнулся. — Впрочем, я и не о колдовстве сейчас.

Ньют ожидал, что тот неким образом пояснит свою мысль, но этого не произошло. Вместо этого Гриндвальд сказал:

— А ведь вы могли быть на моей стороне, сложись все иначе.

Ньют чуть не подавился чаем.

— С какой стати мне быть на вашей стороне?

— Ну, сейчас ни с какой, вы знаете обо мне слишком много нелестного, — миролюбиво сказал Гриндевальд. — Но встреться мы лет на десять раньше, все могло бы пойти иначе. Я бы нашел, чем вас заинтересовать. Только представьте: вы, совсем еще юный и очень одинокий — одинокий ведь, я прав? — случайно сталкиваетесь со мной… Ну, скажем, в этом вашем ужасном лондонском пабе.

— В «Дырявом Котле»? — уточнил Ньют, как будто это имело какое-то значение.

— Точно, в «Дырявом Котле»! — Гриндевальд пригладил волосы явно отрепетированным жестом. — Хотя место не так уж и важно. Мы бы могли встретиться на фронте, или же во время одной из ваших экспедиций.

— Вы были на войне? — Ньют искренне удивился.

— О, я много где был, — ответил Гриндевальд. — Но это не главное. Главное — то, что случилось бы дальше. Мы бы с вами непременно разговорились, у меня чутье на людей, которых не слушают и которых нужно выслушать. Вы бы рассказали мне о своих бедах, о том, что над вашими увлечениями все смеются, что вас не понимают. А я бы сказал, что прекрасно вас понимаю, и что вы совершенно правы. Волшебники и в самом деле поразительно безграмотны в некоторых областях магических искусств, и фантастические животные — одна из таких областей, — он наклонился вперед и заговорил мягче и вкрадчивее: — Я бы пообещал помочь вам, Ньютон. Помочь с экспедициями, с деньгами, со всем. Я бы поддержал вас и словом, и делом. И да, я бы непременно прибавил, что мне знакомо это — одиночество, отверженность. Мне все это знакомо. Что, неужели вы бы не пошли со мной после такого?

Гриндевальд выдержал паузу и жестко произнес:

— Вы бы не пошли за мной, Ньютон. Вы бы  _побежали_. Или скажете, что я неправ?

Ньют нервно облизнул пересохшие губы. Сердце забилось слишком быстро. Безусловно, Гриндевальд обладал некой гипнотической силой, поэтому ему и удалось собрать вокруг себя столько сторонников. К своему сожалению, Ньют не мог не признать: он бы повелся на красивые слова, если бы встретил Гриндевальда раньше, повелся бы, как последний дурак. 

— Возможно, — отозвался Ньют, не желая отрицать очевидное. — Возможно, я бы увлекся вами и вашими идеями. Но затем я бы разочаровался, и довольно быстро. Угнетение магглов во имя общего блага и темная магия меня не интересуют. 

— Да, вы, может быть, и разочаровались, — ровно согласился Гриндевальд. — А может быть, и нет. Кстати, вы еще можете сделать выбор в мою пользу, я с радостью поддержу его. Криденс, насколько я могу судить, привязался к вам, и разлука его огорчит. Мне бы не хотелось огорчать обскура. 

Гриндевальд как будто нарочно пытался вывести Ньюта из себя и разозлить. Не поддаваться на провокации было все труднее. 

— Вы совершили множество тяжелых преступлений практически на моих глазах. Вы отправили меня на смерть, — проговорил он медленно. — Меня и Тину. Вы всерьез думаете, что после этого я поверю вашим обещаниям?

Гриндевальда явно не впечатлило это замечание. 

— Ерунда, я знал, что вы выкарабкаетесь. И заметьте, я не тронул ваших животных. Все потому, что я уважаю то, чем вы занимаетесь. Уважаю и одобряю. Буду рад получить от вас однажды книгу с автографом.

— Книгу — может быть, — в тон ему отозвался Ньют. — Но ни Криденса, ни меня вы не получите. 

— Ну, тут я бы поспорил, — Гриндевальд покачал головой. — Представьте, что вам нужно сделать выбор — ваши животные или Криденс? Что бы вы выбрали? Неужели Криденса? Я вам не верю, простите уж. 

Ньют застыл. Стало вдруг очень холодно, и холод этот поднимался изнутри. Безусловно, это был вполне возможный сценарий, чтобы достигнуть своих целей, Гриндевальд не остановится ни перед чем. Самым страшным, однако, казался не сам момент выбора, а то, что Ньют был совсем не уверен в том, какой именно выбор сделает. Прежде он бы знал наверняка. 

— Вы не найдете нас, — процедил Ньют.

— О, серьезно? — Гриндевальд усмехнулся. — Да я просто не начинал искать. Найду, разумеется, найду и заставлю выбирать, — он помолчал и прибавил вдруг: — Поверьте моему опыту, все эти романтические увлечения… Они почти всегда проходят. Будут и другие, вы еще так молоды. Выбирать Криденса — неправильно, вы не влюблены, вы зависимы. Об обскурах известно мало, но я бы не поручился за искренность его чувств. Кто знает, насколько сильно деформирована личность Криденса.

Ньют почувствовал новый приступ ярости.

— Откуда вы знаете, что чувствую я и что чувствует Криденс?

— Да у вас на лице все написано, — устало протянул Гриндевальд. — А с Криденсом я провел достаточно времени, чтобы понять его характер. Но хватит болтовни, вообще-то я к вам по делу пришел. А именно — предложить вам сделку, красивую, несложную и честную. Мне все же хотелось бы договориться с вами мирно и бескровно, не заставляя выбирать. 

— Почему? Какой вам смысл со мной договариваться?

— Вы мне нравитесь, — Гриндевальд дернул плечом. — И я не люблю, когда все слишком легко. Предсказуемость убивает веселье. 

— Допустим. В чем состоит ваше предложение? — Ньют недоверчиво нахмурился. 

— О, оно очень простое. Даю вам десять дней на размышления. У меня остались кое-какие незаконченные дела в Европе, и как только я с ними разберусь, то займусь вами. Я хочу, — в голосе Гриндевальда снова зазвучали жесткие нотки, — чтобы через десять дней вы добровольно передали мне Криденса. Без глупостей только, ясно? Взамен я буду должен вам услугу. Любую. Поверьте, многие убились бы, чтобы получить меня в должники. Это более чем выгодная сделка.

— А что, если я не соглашусь отдавать Криденса? — Ньют поджал губы.

— Тогда я начну убеждать вас более действенными способами, — ответил Гриндевальд. — Поставлю вас перед выбором. Думаю, нескольких убийств вам хватит, чтобы одуматься. Начну с магглов, продолжу вашими друзьями, затем займусь родственниками и вашим драгоценным чемоданом. Неужели жизни десятков стоят Криденса? Не верю. Возможно, будь на вашем месте другой человек, я бы поверил. Но не вам.

Он поставил чашку на пол, легко поднялся с кресла и подошел к Ньюту. 

— Вы бы не увлекались бодрящими зельями, — шепнул Гриндевальд, наклонившись к его уху. — Это всегда плохо заканчивается. Я знаю, о чем говорю. Увидимся через десять дней, Ньютон. И да, можете считать, что я спасаю вас из капкана. Когда-нибудь, я уверен, вы поблагодарите меня за это. 

С этими словами он исчез. Растаял в воздухе, точно призрак. 

Некоторое время Ньют сидел и тупо смотрел в стену. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме огромной, тягостной опустошенности. Чай давно остыл, по телу разливалась простудная слабость. Проснуться никак не получалось. 

Очертания комнаты немного расплывались. Ньют не помнил, как встал и дошел до кухни. Следовало вернуться в постель и проснуться по-настоящему, хотя бы попытаться, но он зачем-то открыл холодную воду и сунул под нее руки. Ладони выглядели покрасневшими и обветренными, под ногтями темнело что-то, похожее на запекшуюся кровь. Ньют не помнил ни чья эта кровь, ни где он так испачкался, но это почему-то совершенно не беспокоило. Не мигая, он наблюдал за тем, как вода стремительно стекает по его рукам, — а потом открыл глаза. За окном было светло, Криденс спал рядом, доверчиво положив голову на плечо. На губах ощущался привкус крови. 

День, начавшийся с носового кровотечения, просто не мог быть плохим.


	10. Chapter 10

— Это наш с тобой секрет, ты понимаешь? — сказал Криденс. — Только мой и твой. 

Нюхлер издал тихий журчащий звук, затем послышалось шкрябанье острых когтей по дощатому полу, и все стихло. 

Ньют приоткрыл глаза: он вроде бы задремал совсем ненадолго, но прямо за столом, и теперь спина немилосердно болела. В окно кабинета мягко светило теплое вечернее солнце. Значит, снаружи, за пределами чемодана, тоже был вечер, зимний и темный. 

Криденс сидел на полу, привалившись к стене, и сосредоточенно читал «Историю Магии» Батильды Бэгшот. Он утверждал, что ему действительно нравится эта довольно унылая, хоть и полезная книга. 

— Привет. Я давно уснул? — Ньют потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи. 

— Нет, недавно, — Криденс оторвался от чтения и коротко улыбнулся. — Полчаса назад или чуть больше.

— Хм, надо же. Кстати, мне показалось, или ты говорил с нюхлером?

Ньют смотрел перед собой, ожидая, когда предметы перестанут расплываться перед глазами. Временные проблемы со зрением, носовые кровотечения и сонливость были одними из побочных эффектов Животворящего Эликсира, возникающих при передозировке. Что ж, это было неизбежной платой за несколько часов активности и лихорадочной бодрости, следующих сразу после принятия очередной дозы. 

— Я подарил нюхлеру еще одну ложку и попросил не рассказывать тебе, — проговорил Криденс, немного робея. — Ты же не любишь, когда он клянчит или ворует. Извини, я был уверен, что ты спишь и ничего не слышишь. 

Ньют задумался. Этот конкретный нюхлер никогда не отличался особой страстью к столовым приборам, но повадки имели свойство меняться со временем, ведь так? Или Криденс о чем-то недоговаривал. Как будто услышав эти мысли, тот отложил книгу в сторону, молча подошел к Ньюту и начал старательно разминать его плечи. Даже через рубашку ощущалось, какие у Криденса теплые ладони. 

— Спасибо, — отозвался Ньют, чуть запрокинув голову. Недоверие рассеивалось, как легкий утренний туман. 

Последняя неделя выдалась мутной и тяжелой, даже новый год наступил совершенно незаметно. Каждое утро Ньют начинал с того, что принимал Животворящий Эликсир и старался успеть сделать все необходимое для животных, пока длился эффект. Затем он наскоро завтракал и садился за книги: библиотека у него была достаточно скромная, но Ньют не терял надежды найти хоть что-то, способное подтолкнуть мысль в нужном направлении. Отдавать Криденса Гриндевальду он не собирался, прятаться вечно было невозможно. Нужно было найти некий третий путь. 

Несколько раз Ньют садился за письмо профессору Дамблдору, но слова не связывались в предложения. Что-то темное внутри противилось любым попыткам разделить ответственность за Криденса с кем бы то ни было. Ньют понимал, что теперь его поведение объективно выглядит по-настоящему нездоровым: бороться с сильнейшим темным магом современности один на один было бесперспективнейшей глупостью. Но что, если еще большей глупостью были попытки мыслить разумно? Гриндевальд был не из тех, кто играет по правилам. 

Когда строчки книг начинали расплываться перед глазами, Ньют принимал вторую дозу зелья, проверял животных и продолжал искать выход. Передать Криденса под опеку британского аврората? Ньют не доверял им, даже несмотря на то, что одним из авроров был Тесей. Прятать Криденса в безопасном месте под обороткой? Гриндевальда, скорее всего, не обмануть таким дешевым трюком, да и кто знает, как воспримет это зелье обскур. Применить полную трансфигурацию? У Ньюта не хватит способностей на такое, а просить кого-то более опытного слишком опасно. Достать мантию-невидимку? По-настоящему мощная мантия-невидимка существовала только в известной сказке о трех братьях. Возможно, следовало запереть Криденса под Фиделиусом и самому стать хранителем тайны? Из всех вариантов этот был самый здравый, но снова, снова вставала проблема обскура! На магию тот реагировал не всегда положительно. Не говоря уж о том, что Ньют был совсем не уверен в своей способности сохранить секрет — под Империо или Веритасерумом он выложит Гриндевальду все. Однажды, будучи не слишком трезвым, Тесей немного рассказал о том, какими методами допрашивают военнопленных. Даже самые сильные рано или поздно ломались.

Умом Ньют понимал: есть ситуации, из которых нет выхода, и выбор идет между плохим и очень плохим. И все же он продолжал искать и перебирать в памяти зелья и артефакты. Время стремительно таяло, но Ньют старался не терять надежду. По крайней мере, он держал лицо. 

Иногда в чемодан спускался Криденс: до наступления вечера он как будто старался поменьше попадаться на глаза, даже ели они порознь. Ньют понимал, что так лучше — рядом с Криденсом он ощутимо слабел, даже когда они не прикасались друг к другу. Хорошо еще, что животные поддерживали его по мере сил, даже Дугал, несмотря на страх перед Криденсом, приходил и сидел рядом. Без них Ньют бы совсем пропал. Одновременно он мучился чувством вины — по всему выходило, что он косвенным образом жил за счет своих зверей. Впрочем, им это пока что не вредило, животные обладали счастливым даром отдавать и ничего не забирать взамен. Хотел бы и Ньют быть таким.

Вечера и ночи принадлежали Криденсу, и это требовало двойной дозы Животворящего Эликсира. По утрам Ньюту казалось, что все происходящее между ними — просто горячечный сон, но потом взгляд неизменно упирался в свежие засосы на белой шее Криденса, и от правды больше не получалось спрятаться. Враньем было бы сказать, что эта близость не приносила радости. Наоборот, Ньюту нравилось, даже, пожалуй, очень нравилось. Но сближение произошло слишком быстро — и это была не легкая, ни к чему не обязывающая связь, каких у Ньюта было немало, это было всерьез. Оттого временами их взаимная страсть казалась искусственной, ненастоящей, наведенной, похожей на действие очень мощного любовного зелья. 

Первые две ночи они с Криденсом не раздевались — прикосновения через слои одежды помогали сохранить иллюзию целомудрия. Близость была недолгой, как и в первый раз, и Криденс словно бы боялся прикасаться сам, только целовал. В глубине души Ньют по-прежнему опасался, что на самом деле тот не хочет ничего, кроме поцелуев. Остановиться первым и убрать руки это, впрочем, не помогало. 

На третью ночь Криденс пришел в их постель полностью обнаженным и как будто решившимся на что-то отчаянное.

— Может, это и не так уж грешно, — шепнул он, стаскивая пижаму с Ньюта. — То, что мы делаем. «Ионафан же заключил с Давидом союз, ибо полюбил его, как свою душу» (5), — процитировал он, и Ньют не успел спросить, кто такие эти Давид и Ионафан.

Криденс прикасался к нему неумело, но очень старательно, и его руки дрожали.

— Ты не должен, если не хочешь, — повторил Ньют в очередной раз, хотя хотел сказать совсем другое.

«Пожалуйста, не останавливайся».

— Хочу, просто не знаю, — Криденс мотнул головой. — Не знаю, как правильно. И… И ты не смотри на мои шрамы, хорошо?

Ньют улыбнулся. На сердце потеплело, и происходящее показалось частью другой, счастливой, неслучившейся жизни. Слова Криденса прозвучали очень искренне, и на короткий миг Ньют перестал думать о том, что с ним проводят ночи только от безысходности.

— Тут нет какого-то одного «правильно». А твоих шрамов я не замечаю. Давай покажу, как мне нравится? 

Криденс кивнул и позволил уложить себя на спину. Он прикрыл глаза, но, кажется, не боялся. Вопреки собственным словам, Ньют постарался быть терпеливым и угадать, что же нравится Криденсу. По всему выходило, что ему нравились любые прикосновения, и ласковые, и более жесткие. Наверное, он даже не врал, когда говорил, что силу можно черпать и из побоев. Однако, когда Ньют спустился ниже, к его паху, Криденс попытался отстраниться.

— Не нужно, — он был явно смущен. — Это слишком грязно.

— Неправда, это вовсе не грязно, — Ньют уверенно погладил его по бедру. Схожим жестом он успокаивал взволнованных животных. — Но я не буду настаивать и остановлюсь, если тебе не понравится. Хорошо?

Криденс слабо кивнул. Он был очень зажат, но постепенно, с каждым прикосновением горячего языка, расслаблялся и даже начал постанывать. Ньют не спешил: он любил подобный вид близости, чем весьма удивлял многих партнеров. Кожа Криденса приятно пахла чем-то неописуемо сладким, как будто бы именно тем, что нравилось Ньюту, и была нежной и бархатистой. 

Под конец Криденс настолько осмелел, что запустил ладонь Ньюту в волосы и немного потянул за них. Челюсть заболела от напряжения, но это нисколько не смущало. Как и то, что Криденс, разумеется, излился ему в рот. Потом он долго извинялся, не желая верить в то, что Ньюту и в самом деле понравилось. Пришлось долго убеждать его поцелуями. 

Следующие ночи прошли без прежнего стыда и зажатости. Криденс быстро научился доставлять ответное удовольствие, и Ньюту больше не приходилось доходить до разрядки самостоятельно. Когда они лежали рядом, насытившись друг другом, он представлял себе другую, неслучившуюся жизнь. Ту, в которой у Криденса не было обскура, и Ньют встретил его совсем при других обстоятельствах, и за ними не охотился Гриндевальд. Почему-то он был уверен, что заметил бы Криденса в любом случае и сумел бы заинтересовать. Возможно, в той, неслучившейся жизни, они могли бы стать действительно счастливыми вместе.

— Ты не должен употреблять это… Это лекарство, — голос Криденса вернул в реальность; теплые руки все еще согревали уставшие плечи. — Пожалуйста. Если нужно, я постараюсь сам справиться.

— Да, ты прав, — рассеянно отозвался Ньют. — Обещаю, что сокращу дозу. Но, — опомнился он, — тебе без поддержки нельзя, понимаешь? Мы уже проходили это. Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова развоплотился. 

Объективно Криденс был совершенно прав. Нужно, нужно было вернуться к прежней дозировке Животворящего Эликсира, более щадящей. Нужно было придумать, как спрятать Криденса от Гриндевальда. Нужно было более эффективно закрываться от Криденса. Может, и в самом деле поучиться окклюменции? Но за три дня Ньют вряд ли научится чему-то толковому.

И одновременно ни в коем случае нельзя было отчаиваться.

Как будто в ответ на эти мысли ящик стола завибрировал. Криденс вздрогнул.

— Похоже, это зеркало, — Ньют нахмурился и прибавил, наткнувшись на непонимающий взгляд: — Зеркало, которое дал мне Тесей. С его помощью можно общаться, я покажу тебе однажды. Извини, что не рассказал раньше. Ты не против, если…

— Да, конечно, я оставлю тебя, — Криденс быстро ушел и закрыл за собой дверь.

Ньют был уверен в том, что подслушивать он не станет.

— В Лондоне был инцидент, — сообщил Тесей, не здороваясь. — Сначала с неба полчаса сыпались мертвые голуби, крысы, человеческие кости и прочая дрянь. Потом был небольшой взрыв, около одного из входов в Министерство. По счастливой случайности серьезно никто не пострадал. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не знаешь ничего об этом.

— Не знаю, — вполне искренне ответил Ньют. — Уже известно, кто это сделал? 

— Ответственность на себя взял твой приятель Геллерт Гриндевальд, — отражавшийся в зеркале глаз Тесея опасно сузился. — Хотя мы не исключаем, что кто-то выдает себя за него. Ты точно не хочешь ничего мне рассказать?

— Он не мой приятель и мне нечего рассказывать, — Ньют поджал губы. — Он что, оставил послание?

— Да, в небе, как будто магглам было мало дождя из крыс! 

Изображение затряслось: как обычно, взволнованный Тесей не мог усидеть на месте.

— Что он написал?

— «Я не прячусь» и подпись, полным именем. И еще Гриндевальд — или тот, кто выдает себя за него — нарисовал знак, я его не узнал, но у нас работает парень, который закончил Дурмстранг, он объяснил. Это был знак Даров Смерти, Гриндевальд нарисовал его на одной из стен, когда учился в школе. Ты же помнишь эту сказку?

— Помню, — задумчиво отозвался Ньют. — Но почему именно эта сказка? Она же английская, а Дурмстранг…

— Понятия не имею, — резко перебил его Тесей. — Мы работаем над этим. Очевидно, у этой сказки есть некий другой смысл, нам неизвестный. 

— Думаешь, Дары и в самом деле существуют? — Ньют подумал, что это не так уж и невозможно, если вдуматься. В магическом мире было множество неисследованных сфер, и сотни неописанных видов магических животных был тому прямым подтверждением. 

— Надеюсь, что нет. Но я связался с тобой не только по этому поводу. Нам нужно увидеться, — твердо сказал Тесей. — И поскорее.

— Зачем?

— У меня есть для тебя важное послание. Оно касается Криденса. Вернее, обскура. 

Голова закружилась, уши заложило. Захотелось разбить зеркало и никогда, никогда больше не выходить на связь.

— Мой приятель Персиваль Грейвз передал мне кое-что лично в руки, — продолжил Тесей. — Я обещал, что отдам это тебе. Скажи, ты ведь в Румынии, я правильно почувствовал? Давай встретимся в Брашове. Я отдам тебе книгу и уйду, даю слово. 

— Книгу? — повторил Ньют.

Книг, в которых были бы подробно описаны обскуры, не существовало. Но что, если это было еще одним заблуждением? Магическая литература в Штатах была, насколько Ньюту известно, достаточно разрозненной, и в частных коллекциях можно было найти истинные сокровища. Что, если у этого Грейвза и в самом деле была некая ценная информация? Что, если Гриндевальд выбрал его лицо из всех других именно поэтому?

Что, если Тесей врет ему? Ньют медленно выдохнул. Нет, нельзя было увязать в недоверии ко всему миру, это гибельный путь.

— Книгу, — подтвердил Тесей. — Я не открывал ее, как и письмо для тебя. Так что, ты встретишься со мной?

— Да, — согласился Ньют. Такой шанс нельзя было упускать. — Но только в маггловском квартале. Не хочу, чтобы мое лицо слишком примелькалось. 

— Чудесно, — Тесей, кажется, улыбнулся. — Тогда я сделаю порт-ключ к Черной Церкви. (6) Встретимся там через полчаса.

— Надеюсь, ты не станешь регистрировать этот порт-ключ? — встревоженно спросил Ньют.

— Я, конечно, законопослушный аврор, но не полный идиот, — отозвался Тесей и оборвал связь.

***  
Когда Ньют наконец-то пришел к церкви, Тесей уже был на месте.

— Наконец-то, — буркнул он. — Что так долго?

— Не смог аппарировать, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Ты не забыл про чары, отпугивающие магглов?

Тесей встревожено нахмурился:

— Не забыл, конечно. Но погоди, ты — и не смог аппарировать? Почему? 

— Ну, в горах этого лучше не делать, там магия нестабильна, — ровно ответил Ньют. — А дальше… Дальше решил прогуляться. Здесь красиво. 

Разумеется, Тесей не поверил в эту очевидную ложь.

— Да ты весь бледный! Что с тобой стряслось?

— Ничего, — Ньют выдавил из себя улыбку. — Все хорошо, Тесей. Отдай мне то, что собирался, и я пойду. Кстати, вот твой портсигар. Извини, что сделал из него порт-ключ.

Тесей спрятал портсигар в карман, однако книгу отдавать не спешил. От пристального, изучающего взгляда стало неуютно. На миг Ньюту показалось, что его видят насквозь, со всеми его путанными мыслями, болезненными желаниями и неразумными решениями.

— У тебя эта, как ее, лечурка на воротнике, ты в курсе? — неожиданно заметил Тесей. 

— Пикетт? — изумился Ньют. — Ты пошел со мной?

Ответом был звук, исполненный глубокого презрения. Последнее время лечурка, как и другие звери, сидел в чемодане и не показывался. Иногда Ньюту казалось, что Пикетт обиделся на него за то, что он завел себе такого очевидного любимчика — Криденса, он всегда был ужасным ревнивцем. Однако теперь, когда Ньюту было по-настоящему плохо, Пикетт снова был рядом, точно желая поддержать. 

— Спасибо тебе, — прошептал Ньют. — Спасибо, что ты со мной

По телу разлилось тепло, и дышать стало легче. 

— Может, все-таки объяснишь, что с тобой? — настойчиво спросил Тесей. 

— Все в порядке, — повторил Ньют. — Не волнуйся.

Откровенно говоря, он и сам не понимал, что пошло не так. Когда он вышел из палатки, оставив Криденса за главного, все было в порядке. Однако чем дальше Ньют уходил, тем сильнее становилось тянущее, болезненное чувство под ребрами. Он ощущал, будто с каждым шагом из него утекают силы. От холода трясло, и согревающие чары не помогали, как и намотанный на шею шарф Ингрид. 

Ньют слышал о таком проклятии — когда двое физически не могли существовать друг без друга. Обычно это было побочным эффектом сильных любовных заклинаний и излечивалось долго, и не всегда до конца. Если предположить, что носители обскура способны к неосознанному привороту… Стоило признать, что в этой теории был смысл: физическая привязка в комбинации с эмоциональной — лучший способ удержать при себе «еду».

Ньют прикрыл глаза, борясь с дурнотой. Нет, если Криденс и делал подобное, то точно неосознанно. Было страшно от одной мысли о том, что он испытывает сейчас, оставшись один. Криденс ни за что не навредит животным, даже испугавшись, в этом Ньют был уверен, а вот навредить себе он вполне мог.

— Что он с тобой делает? — слова Тесея доносились словно бы издалека. — Ты сам не свой.

— Ничего не делает, — Ньют встряхнул головой. — Правда, ничего. Я просто чувствую себя неважно, но Криденс здесь ни при чем.

Тесей определенно не поверил ему:

— Ты просто не видишь себя со стороны. Знаешь, мы недавно закрыли один притон, и идиоты, подсевшие на Феликс Фелицис, выглядели ровно так же, как ты теперь. Смотри мне в глаза! — он без предупреждения подошел ближе и резко схватил Ньюта за плечи. — У тебя же зрачков не видно почти, что ты употребляешь?

— Мне показалось, или меня упрекает человек, неспособный заснуть без пары стаканов огневиски? — огрызнулся Ньют и тут же пожалел об этом.

Для Тесея эта тема была больной: в аврорате пили почти все, особенно те, кто прошел войну, и он еще неплохо держался, особенно в последние годы. Но сказанного было уже не вернуть. 

Отойдя в сторону, Тесей тихо спросил: 

— Я не упрекаю, я просто хочу знать, что ты употребляешь. Пожалуйста, скажи мне.

— Животворящий Эликсир, — ответил Ньют и отвел взгляд.

— Это из-за обскура, так? — Тесей поджал губы. — Ты решил кормить его собой, в этом твой замечательный план? Так ты сделаешь его счастливым?

— Не обскура, а Криденса.

— А что, есть разница?

От бессильной злости, смешанной с обидой, застучало в висках. Тесей ничего не понимал, ничего и никогда, он просто не мог понять, как и все остальные.

— Я понимаю, что зависим, — сухо произнес Ньют. — Но я не могу бросить Криденса. Он — моя ответственность. Обскур уничтожает его, это как смертельная болезнь, и я пока ничем не могу помочь. Только быть рядом с ним.

— Точнее сказать, отдавать ему себя и позволять жить за свой счет, — Тесей скрестил руки на груди. — Разумнее было бы передать его британскому аврорату, не находишь? У нас хватит профессионалов, чтобы справиться с одним обскуром. 

— Зачем мне отдавать Криденса, чтобы вы спровоцировали его на агрессию и под этим предлогом убили? — Ньют нервным движением смахнул с лица снежинки. 

— Чтобы обезопасить магическое сообщество от нестабильного обскура и не позволить Гриндевальду завладеть им, — процедил Тесей. — Ты совсем не понимаешь, что такое Криденс? Он — оружие, причем крайне опасное. 

— Он — человек, а не вещь, — в тон ему ответил Ньют. — Близкий мне человек, понимаешь? И я не собираюсь отдавать его кому бы то ни было. 

На лице Тесея мелькнуло нечто среднее между осознанием и ужасом.

— Постой, ты… У тебя это личное?

— Это с самого начала было личным, — Ньют рвано выдохнул. К подобным объяснениям он не был готов. 

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Поверить не могу, что ты пустил это не только в свою жизнь, но и в постель. Ладно, — Тесей достал из-за пазухи уменьшенный сверток, — возможно, это заставит тебя одуматься. Персиваль рассказал мне далеко не все, но даже детали впечатляют. Ты в опасности, и я не могу тебе помочь, пока ты сам не позволишь. 

— Вряд ли я одумаюсь, — отозвался Ньют, пряча сверток. — Я вполне осознаю, что делаю. Криденса твой аврорат не получит. 

Ему хотелось уйти поскорее. Оставлять Криденса одного было крайне опасно.

— Ты просто не видишь себя со стороны, — в глазах Тесей отразилась искренняя боль. — Знаешь, ты был прав тогда, обскуры похожи на дементоров. Только они гораздо хуже, потому что их носители — люди. Потому что к ним можно испытать нечто похожее на чувства и привязанность.

От колючего холода, пронзившего солнечное сплетение, замутило. 

— Похожее на чувства? — Ньют больше не старался сдерживать злость. — Почему «похожее»?

— То, что с тобой происходит, не имеет никакого отношения к любви или что ты там себе выдумал, — отрезал Тесей. — Это даже хуже, чем с той Лестрейндж. Ты тратишь себя на бесполезную дрянь, на паразита в теле человека. Если себя не жалеешь, так пожалей своих животных. Ты им нужен живым и здоровым, понимаешь?

Упоминание животных стало последней каплей — как и то, что Гриндевальд говорил практически теми же словами. С трудом соображая, что делает, Ньют достал из кармана палочку и наставил ее на Тесея. Примостившийся на воротнике Пикетт испуганно пискнул. 

— Не смей так говорить о Криденсе, — выдохнул Ньют. — И не смей напоминать мне о моих обязанностях. Я справляюсь с ними гораздо лучше, чем ты со своими.

Тесей смотрел на него изумленно, точно не веря своим глазам. Защищаться он не пытался, даже к палочке не потянулся.

— Я догадывался, что обскуры влияют на разум, но не представлял, что настолько сильно, — негромко проговорил Тесей и продолжил, увещевая: — Ньют, послушай, я твой брат и я не желаю тебе зла. Прости, если был резок. Пожалуйста, давай не будем ссориться. Выслушай меня, прошу тебя, и…

Но Ньют понял вдруг, что не хочет и не может больше оставаться здесь, рядом с Тесеем. Нужно было уходить, и поскорее, чтобы не натворить дел, чтобы не жалеть потом. 

— Прощай, — выдохнул Ньют и крутанулся на месте.

Он опасался, что во время аппарации его расщепит, но все прошло благополучно, только тошнило сильно, и кровь снова потекла из носа. Ньют оказался у подножия гор, как и планировал. Путь наверх показался не таким уж и тяжелым — Криденс ждал его, и эта мысль придавала сил. Как и то, что Тесей, возможно, пытался выследить его. Беглая проверка не выявила Следящих чар, но Ньют больше не доверял брату. Нужно было исследовать себя тщательнее. 

Нужно было найти новое укрытие, на случай, если Тесей все же выследит его. 

***  
Вопреки опасениям, Криденс чувствовал себя сносно. Он, разумеется, ослабел и немного развоплотился, и на полу клубился плотный черный туман, но могло быть гораздо хуже.

— Ты забрал, что хотел? — спросил Криденс, обнимая Ньюта так крепко, словно они не виделись целую вечность.

— Да, — ответил Ньют, зарывшись носом в густые темные волосы. — Но, знаешь, нам бы лучше уехать отсюда. Мы с Тесеем повздорили немного, и я не хочу, чтобы он нас выследил.

— Из-за меня повздорили? — Криденс нервно отстранился. — Ты говорил, что безопаснее места, чем это, не найти.

— Нет, не из-за тебя, — соврал Ньют. — Просто так, мы с ним вечно ссоримся, с самого детства. А что до места… Дай мне немного времени, хорошо? Я придумаю, где нам спрятаться, и сделаю порт-ключ. 

Он механически запихнул руку в правый карман пальто и чуть ли не зашипел от боли. Руна, о которой Ньют совсем забыл, обожгла пальцы. Наверное, это было дурным предзнаменованием — или знаком того, что им и в самом деле нужно поскорее уходить.

— Все в порядке? — Криденс посмотрел на него тревожно.

— Конечно же, — Ньют старательно улыбнулся. — Конечно, в порядке.  
_______  
(5) Криденс имеет в виду этих персонажей: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%84%D0%B0%D0%BD

(6) https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D1%91%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%86%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8C_(%D0%91%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BE%D0%B2)


	11. Chapter 11

При всей своей симпатии к авгуреям Ньют был вынужден признать, что кричат они просто отвратительно, особенно перед дождем. Неудивительно, что многие маги по сей день считают этих птиц проклятыми. Из-за душераздирающих воплей даже дурнота после телепортации несколько отступила.

— Что это за ужасные звуки? — Криденс явно боролся с желанием заткнуть уши. 

— Это авгуреи, ирландские фениксы. — Ньют спрятал в карман перчатку, послужившую порт-ключом. — Довольно симпатичные, но печальные птицы, часто гнездуются на скалах Слив-Лиг. Считается, что слышать их, с позволения сказать, пение — к смерти. Это, разумеется, глупый предрассудок, однако многие маги верят еще и не в такую чушь, и потому обходят Слив-Лиг стороной. Нам это на руку. Пойдем, поставим палатку. 

Летом и весной побережье залива Донегол представляло собой весьма живописное место. Ковер сочной зелени украшал скалы, расцветали цветы, воздух пах морской свежестью. Зимой же оно навевало тоску не хуже криков авгуреев: с серого мутного неба постоянно что-то лилось или сыпалось, дул пронизывающий ледяной ветер, среди жухлой рыжей травы белели островки снега.

— Зато здесь можно колдовать, — Ньют улыбнулся, стараясь подбодрить и себя самого, и Криденса. — На моей палочке нет Следящих чар, я проверил. И в палатке будет тепло и тихо.

Пока Ньют накладывал на их убежище комплекс защитных и заглушающих чар, Криденс смотрел в сторону океана. На его лице застыло странное выражение, как будто бы смесь восторга и тоски. 

— Последний же враг истребится — смерть (7), — медленно проговорил Криденс, не оборачиваясь.

— О чем ты? — Ньют нахмурился.

— Это из Первого послания к Коринфянам.

В Библии было слишком много неясных, туманных фраз, которые Ньют не понимал до конца. Да и была ли у них единственно верная трактовка?

— Тут так красиво, — Криденс повернулся и посмотрел на Ньюта потемневшими глазами. — Спасибо, что показал мне это. Я, знаешь… Я совсем не боюсь умирать теперь, я видел достаточно.

Сердце неприятно кольнуло. Взрослый носитель обскура, как утверждал Гриндевальд, мог умереть, только если действительно хотел этого. Скорее всего, это было ложью или преувеличением, но от одной мысли, что Криденс решит уйти навсегда, безвозвратно, перед глазами темнело. 

— Перестань, ты не видел и десятой части, — Ньют постарался, чтобы его голос звучал легкомысленно. — Тебе еще рано думать о смерти.

— Не могу не думать, прости, — Криденс снова отвернулся к океану.

Большие темно-синие волны шумно бились о скалы. Крик авгуреев напоминал истерический плач.

— Эй, — Ньют подошел ближе и положил руку Криденсу на плечо. — Обещай, что не оставишь меня сейчас. Смерть неизбежна, это так, но твоя наступит через много, много лет. Не уходи, мне будет очень плохо без тебя. 

Ньют вспомнил, как едва пережил короткую разлуку сегодня с утра, — и осознал, что не лжет. Без Криденса ему будет плохо, не исключено, что и смертельно плохо. От этой мысли отчего-то стало смешно. Наверное, так и работал комплекс спасителя, которым вечно попрекал Тесей: увлеченный спасением других, пропускаешь момент, когда спасать нужно самого себя. 

Криденс ничего не ответил. Возможно, молчание можно было считать обещанием. 

— Ладно, пошли в тепло, — Ньют отстранился и чуть зажмурил глаза, чтобы голова не так кружилась. — Ты можешь отдохнуть, а я почитаю в чемодане, хорошо?

— Почитаешь? — Криденс прищурился от бьющего в лицо ветра. — Это связано с тем, что Тесей тебе передал?

— Ага. Я потом расскажу, хорошо? Пока сам ничего не знаю.

Откровенно говоря, Ньют не собирался делиться подробностями и в дальнейшем. Да, он еще не знал, что написано в книге, но был совершенно уверен: Криденсу это знание не нужно. 

— Как скажешь, — Криденс кивнул. — Тогда я приготовлю ужин. 

Спускаясь в чемодан, Ньют в очередной раз подумал о том, что происходящее сейчас — он, зарывшийся в книги, Криденс, занятый ужином, один дом на двоих — могло стать частью другой, нормальной жизни. Той жизни, где они были свободны и могли разлучаться без риска гибели. Ньют замер, прижавшись лбом к деревянным ступеням: люди, мечтавшие ни на минуту не расставаться с любимыми, явно не представляли, каково это на самом деле. 

Это было чем угодно, только не счастьем.

***   
Сев за стол, Ньют увеличил бежевый сверток, что дал ему Тесей, и некоторое время тупо смотрел на него. Медлить и откладывать не имело смысла: рано или поздно ему предстояло прочесть то, что внутри — и, пожалуй, лучше рано, чем поздно. Взмахом палочки Ньют разрезал бечевку, перевязывающую сверток, и нетерпеливо порвал упаковочную бумагу.

На старой толстой книге лежало письмо в белом конверте, сбоку — небольшой фиал с чем-то темно-красным, похожим на кровь. Ньют задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. Очевидно, начать предполагалось с письма. Возможно, в нем содержалась некая инструкция. Осторожно, точно пугливого ядовитого паука, Ньют взял конверт в руки и вскрыл его.

У Персиваля Грейвза был крупный и очень обстоятельный почерк, другого описания на ум не приходило. Пожалуй, только такой и мог у него быть. Ньют вспомнил старую колдографию, сделанную в самом начале войны: на ней Тесей смеялся и ерошил Грейвзу волосы, а тот сидел с крайне страдальческим выражением лица, из последних сил сохраняя серьезность. Если к концу войны Тесей разучился смеяться, то что же стало с Грейвзом? Скорее всего, внутри он был совсем не таким, каким его старался изобразить Гриндевальд. 

Встряхнув головой, Ньют приступил к чтению.

«Здравствуйте, Ньютон. 

Странно писать о личном человеку, которого видел только на колдографиях. Но говорят, что откровенничать с незнакомцами всегда легче. Вот и проверим. Правда, обычно подобные признания предполагают большое количество алкоголя, а у меня нет и малого. Я вынужден сохранять абсолютную трезвость ума, чтобы не забыть что-нибудь важное. 

Перед тем, как я изложу все факты, настоятельно прошу вас об одном: уничтожьте письмо сразу после прочтения. То, о чем я пишу, может скомпрометировать как меня самого, так и то, чем я занимаюсь. Надеюсь на вашу порядочность и ответственность. Тесей утверждал, что вам можно верить, несмотря ни на что. 

Также прошу простить за то, что письмо вышло таким длинным. Я решил, что эту историю необходимо рассказать с начала и до конца хотя бы раз в жизни. Возможно, это не только принесет облегчение мне, но и станет уроком для вас. Также я надеюсь по возможности подготовить вас к тому, что вы прочтете в книге. 

Однако начать мне бы хотелось с признания. Печальная правда состоит в том, что, судя по всему, Геллерт Гриндевальд выбрал меня своей жертвой не случайно. Вернее сказать, не только по очевидной причине — а именно, из-за занимаемой мной должности. О других факторах, определивших его выбор, никто не знает. Некоторые мои коллеги наверняка догадываются о чем-то, но ни у кого нет прямых доказательств моей… Я бы не назвал этой виной, но другого слова не приходит на язык. Значит, пусть будет вина. 

Вам, думаю, прекрасно известно, что у каждой магической семьи есть свои скелеты в шкафу. В моей семье их немало, но самым стыдным и темным является личность моей дальней родственницы, Сабеллы Грейвз. Она была родной сестрой моего пра-пра-прадеда по отцовской линии, Уилфорда Грейвза. Они, как и еще две их сестры, были первыми Грейвзами, родившимися на американской земле. Ни мужа, ни детей у Сабеллы не было, и ветвь ее рода оборвалась непосредственно на ней. Думается, это к лучшему. 

Для своего времени Сабелла была выдающейся волшебницей. Свободно общалась на французском и немецком, вела переписку с самим Николасом Фламелем и была, по воспоминаниям моего пра-пра-прадеда, талантлива в беспалочковой магии. Кроме того, судя по единственному сохранившемуся портрету, она была до крайности хороша собой — если, конечно, вам нравятся худые и темноволосые. 

Когда Сабелле исполнилось тридцать, она заявила, что желает посвятить себя науке и стала вести крайне уединенную жизнь, практически полностью прервав контакты с семьей. Долгое время никто не знал, чем она занимается в своем поместье в Конкорде, штат Северная Каролина. По натуре своей Грейвзы — люди практического склада ума, а потому увлеченность наукой воспринялась семьей как безобидное чудачество. Когда они узнали, чем занималась Сабелла на самом деле, то пришли в ужас. Но вмешиваться было поздно. 

Кстати, я был в Конкорде, на месте, где когда-то стояло поместье Сабеллы Грейвз. Теперь там сплошные руины. Не-маги туда не заходят: они считают, что видят развалины школы для трудных подростков, выдумывают кровавые истории про пытки и призраков замученных детей. У не-магов иногда удивительно тонкое чутье на темную магию, что ни говори. 

Да, Сабелла практиковала темную магию, и одной из сфер ее интереса были обскуры и их носители. Мой пра-пра-прадед до самого конца жизни, если судить по дневникам, все не мог понять, что же толкнуло его любимую сестру на такой путь. Я считаю, что виной всему стала комбинация высокого магического потенциала и вседозволенности. Не было никаких других причин, не было травм и трагедий. Да, пошло и грубо, и легче было бы найти некую возвышенную причину, но я слишком долго служил аврором, чтобы верить в возвышенное. Преступления чаще всего имеют под собой самые банальные мотивы. 

И вообще, могу же я судить собственную родственницу по себе, не так ли?»

Ньют сглотнул. Он поверить не мог, что серьезный юноша с колдографии мог связаться с чем-то подобным. Это в голове не укладывалось, Грейвз казался слишком нормальным для темной магии. Интересно, знал ли Тесей?.. Скорее всего, нет. Убрав со лба растрепавшиеся волосы, Ньют продолжил читать.

«Мне мерзко писать об этом, но я должен признаться: в шестнадцать я был пустым избалованным мерзавцем. Моя семья была богата, и я ни в чем не знал отказа. У меня были блестящие успехи в учебе, все без исключения давалось легко, друзья смотрели мне в рот. Но это благополучие наскучило мне: хотелось опасностей и азарта, хотелось запретного. Темная магия — естественно, не настоящая, а так, опасное баловство — в те годы была в большой моде. Я решил, что тоже хочу попробовать. 

Мы с друзьями экспериментировали с Напитком живой смерти и делились своими видениями с той, другой стороны. Пробовали накладывать Круцио, чтобы проверить, сколько выдержим под пытками, однако не преуспели: позднее я узнал, что для использования Непростительных недостаточно быть самоуверенным сопляком. О других наших опытах не буду упоминать, это либо слишком личное, либо слишком постыдное, либо и то и другое вместе. Также мы ставили эксперименты на не-магах — вернее сказать, достаточно жестоко шутили. К счастью, ничего по-настоящему ужасного ни я, ни мои друзья сотворить не успели, и я до сих пор не знаю, какую счастливую случайность благодарить за это. 

Однажды в каникулы, маясь от скуки, я рылся на чердаке и нашел книгу Сабеллы Грейвз, ту самую, которую теперь я передаю вам, Ньютон. О самой Сабелле я тогда знал мало: ее портрет отец хранил в подвале и на расспросы отвечал неохотно, точно стыдясь. Потом я узнал, что мой отец, честнейший человек из всех, кого я знал, действительно стыдился такого родства, и не без основания.

Но тогда я был в восторге. Еще бы, в моей семье была настоящая темная волшебница! Друзья иззавидуются, когда узнают. Главы, посвященные обскурам, я, признаться, пролистывал: тогда, в шестнадцать, меня совсем не ужаснул тот факт, что моя родственница собирала у себя в поместье детей, наделенных магическими способностями, и ставила на них эксперименты. По всей видимости, она была одержима идеей создать себе темного помощника. Вернее, помощницу, потому как Сабелла, насколько я могу судить, предпочитала общество дам. 

Меня самого больше интересовала особая магия южан и воскрешение мертвых, внушительная подборка пыточных заклинаний и, конечно же, яды. В зельеварении Сабелла была блистательна и очень изобретательна. Например, она создала рецепт зелья, после которого через поры кожи начинает сочиться кровь, и человек долго и мучительно умирает. 

Однако моя радость была, по счастью, недолгой. После одной из наших выходок (неудачные, однако обратимые эксперименты с памятью одного не-мага) про нас с друзьями поползли неприятные слухи. Отец устроил в моей комнате обыск и нашел книгу Сабеллы, а также некоторые мои фантазии относительно прочитанного, которые я имел глупость зафиксировать письменно. Честно сказать, я никогда не видел отца таким злым и разочарованным, ни до этой мерзкой истории, ни после. И дело было не в том, что у Директора отдела магического правопорядка не должно быть сына, экспериментирующего с темной магией. Отец искренне верил в то, чем занимался, и ему было по-настоящему больно оттого, что он не сумел воспитать меня правильно. 

Отец хотел ударить меня, даже замахнулся, но не смог. С семьей он всегда был слишком мягким и терпимым. Вместо избиения отец притащил меня в больницу, в отделение, занимающееся жертвами темной магии. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но это зрелище впечатлило меня, и я впервые в жизни задумался о том, что мы творили. Что я творил. Скажу лишь, что мне понадобилось много лет, чтобы вернуть отцовское доверие, и в конце концов я преуспел. Это, вне всякого сомнения, самое большое мое достижение.

Матери мы ничего не рассказали: как и отец, она была аврором, и характер у нее был вспыльчивый. Она бы, я думаю, попросту убила меня в порыве ярости. 

Но хватит моих откровений. Я раскаиваюсь в том, что делал, и буду раскаиваться до конца своих дней. Важно другое: я уверен, что Гриндевальд каким-то образом узнал о моем прошлом. Возможно, он нашел след Сабеллы Грейвз (что почти невероятно, но, пожалуй, возможно при должном терпении и удачливости), или же узнал о моих юношеских экспериментах. Мне казалось, что поначалу он верил, будто я перейду на его сторону. А может, просто жестоко шутил, как я сам когда-то шутил над не-магами.

Гриндевальд расспрашивал меня об обскурах, но я почти ничего не знал. Да, у меня были сомнения (вернее сказать, невероятная для большинства моих коллег теория) относительно происходящего в Нью-Йорке, и я даже снова, впервые за много лет, открыл книгу Сабеллы, но мне не хватило времени. Гриндевальду следовало бы обождать, пока я прочту до конца, и тогда бы он узнал все, что его интересовало, и судьба Криденса была бы предопределена. Но мне — и, очевидно, Криденсу — снова повезло.

Впрочем, у меня сложилось впечатление, что крупицы сведений, извлеченные из моей памяти, входили в противоречие с тем, что Гриндевальд знал об обскурах, и в конечном итоге он предпочел верить себе. Но здесь я могу ошибаться. 

От отца я узнал, что книгу может открыть только Грейвз по крови — или тот, кому эта кровь дана добровольно. Надеюсь, фиал не разбился (я опасался накладывать слишком много заклинаний), и у вас есть нужное количество моей крови. Смажьте ей корешок и страницы, и книга откроется. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. 

Пользуясь моими воспоминаниями, Гриндевальд отыскал книгу, однако открыть не смог, как ни пытался. Кровь, взятая под пытками или зельями, не подходила для этих целей. В отчаянии он пытался побеседовать с портретом Сабеллы, но и тут его постигла неудача: перед тем, как позволить нарисовать свой портрет, моя безумная родственница зашила себе рот плотными черными нитками и явно скрепила это действие неизвестным мне заклинанием. Ее портрет может двигаться, но не говорит. Только ухмыляется и смотрит насмешливо. Откровенно говоря, я бы многое отдал, чтобы понаблюдать за Гриндевальдом и его жалкими попытками заставить Сабеллу говорить.

Как бы то ни было, я думаю, что сейчас Гриндевальд опытным путем дошел почти до всего, что сказано в книге. Как, наверное, и вы сами, Ньютон. Но кое-что, возможно, окажется для вас новым и ценным. Чтобы сэкономить ваше время, я перечислю несколько наиболее важных моментов. Все доказательства — в книге».

Ньют снова прервался. То, что он узнал, давило на него: правды стало вдруг слишком много, и обещало стать еще больше. Письмо дрожало в руках, и строчки немного расплывались перед глазами.

«Итак, то, что вы и так знаете: обскуры не всегда умирают детьми. Очень немногие переживают свое двенадцатилетие, но те, кто переживают, становятся очень опасными и для себя, и для окружающих, особенно в процессе и после полового созревания. Но об этом чуть позже. 

Обскур защищает того, в ком живет. У детей это выражено не так явно, их разум слишком слаб, как и тело. Они не выдерживают подобного мощного скопления темной энергии и умирают. Те, кто старше, обычно гораздо сильнее и физически, и ментально, и обскур вступает с ними в своего рода симбиоз. Насколько я понимаю, он становится частью личности, почти как магия у здорового волшебника, с той лишь разницей, что изначально способность к волшебству созидательна, как и любой природный дар. Обскур же разрушителен, и это неизменно. До известной степени носитель может контролировать его, но природу этого явления он изменить не в силах.

Обскур не только защищает, обскур — паразит, которому бесконечно нужна подпитка. Бесконечно жрать носителя опасно: обскур хоть и не имеет разума (по всей видимости), но обладает инстинктами. Без носителя и ему не жить. Следовательно, нужен донор. Им может стать любой волшебник (возможно, что и не-маг тоже подойдет), но лучше всего подходит добрый, открытый, сочувствующий человек. Тот, который способен полюбить носителя обскура.

Я человек, бесконечно далекий от сентиментальных иллюзий, но не могу не признать: любовь — удивительный механизм, в своем роде не менее разрушительный, чем обскур. Готовность отдавать, готовность жертвовать, готовность поддерживать даже в ущерб себе — лучшая еда для обскура. Если в это уравнение добавить интимную связь, эффект увеличится. Не знаю, насколько вы разбираетесь в подобной магии, но сам механизм процесса элементарен: если говорить грубо и прямо, легче всего влиять на того, с кем спишь. Дело в уровне открытости, даже самый могущественный волшебник не может вступить в близость, совсем не снимая ментальных щитов и блоков. 

Можно ли убить взрослого носителя обскура? Сложно сказать. Сабелла пришла к выводу, что можно, но только если тот, в ком живет обскур, действительно захочет умереть. Мне эта версия кажется слишком романтичной, но, тем не менее, на примере Криденса мы видим, что носителя обскура убить непросто. Крайне непросто.

Можно ли освободиться от обскура? Не думаю. Дело в том, что взрослый носитель обскура и сам уже не хочет от него избавляться. Он привык так жить, обскур — его защитник, его опора, часть его души. Если принять во внимание то, как формируется обскур и через что проходит ребенок, то ситуация окончательно становится неразрешимой. На поздних стадиях мне представляется бессмысленным разделять обскура и носителя; они — единое целое. 

Нет, можно предположить, что носитель обскура способен избавиться от обскура, если отчаянно не захочет больше жить с ним в одном теле. Правда, это избавление, судя по всему, станет смертью, слишком уж мощная связь между ними двумя. Да и зачем такого хотеть? Зачем избавляться от того, кто тебя защищает? Зачем умирать, когда можно жить долго и счастливо?

Сабелла, вы удивитесь, верила в любовь и привязанность, которые сильнее желания выжить. Очень странная слабость для такой жестокой женщины, но в жизни бывает и не такое. Однако для носителя обскура такой любви, как вы понимаете, не бывает. Думаю, вы, как магозоолог, осознаете, что вид всегда выбирает выгодную стратегию выживания. Осознанно идти на смерть — невыгодная стратегия. 

Я полагаю, что носитель обскура не способен к самопожертвованию. Его личность деформирована паразитом и это, увы, необратимый процесс. Это можно уподобить воздействию некоторых заклинаний, особенно из разряда Непростительных. 

Поэтому Криденса нужно немедленно передать властям. Да, для этого придется предать его доверие, но это необходимо. Таково мое мнение, и в этом ваш брат согласен со мной. Я сочувствую всему, что случилось с Криденсом, несчастный мальчик не заслужил такой судьбы, но ничего исправить нельзя. Прошу вас проявить благоразумие, Ньютон. 

Теперь Гриндевальд имеет представление о том, как обращаться с обскуром, он не имеет личной слабости к Криденсу (да, Тесей рассказал мне о своих опасениях на ваш счет, простите ему это), он окклюмент и прекрасно умеет закрывать свое сознание и то, что у него осталось от души. В его руках Криденс будет смертельно опасен и очень, очень голоден. Ваш героизм не сделает никому лучше. 

Если вы не найдете в себе сил расстаться с Криденсом, то умрете, и довольно быстро. Рано или поздно обскур съедает жертву, которая под конец просто не может от него уйти. Он сам, пожалуй, тоже рискует погибнуть, внезапно лишившись источника питания, но в вашем случае у меня есть опасения, что Гриндевальд успеет забрать то, что считает своим. 

Но пока еще не поздно, пока вы живы — не поздно. Признаюсь, Тесей хотел бы отобрать у вас Криденса силой, пусть и с риском для вашей жизни, учитывая связь между вами. Но он прекрасно понимает, какие разрушения способен устроить взбесившийся обскур. Поэтому Тесей вынужден ждать и наблюдать, не в силах вмешаться. Для него это самая страшная из пыток. 

Связь между вами, Ньютон, и носителем обскура можно разорвать. У меня нет никаких доказательств этой теории, просто чутье и опыт по части проклятий. Любой, кто имел дело с сильными приворотами или любой другой магией, подчиняющей волю, скажет вам: искреннее желание исцелиться и стать свободным — первый и необходимый шаг к успеху. Без этого ничего не выйдет. 

Итак, связь можно разорвать, если вы добровольно оставите Криденса. Или — что менее вероятно — если Криденс оставит вас сам, по своей воле. Поэтому прислушайтесь к моим словам и отступитесь первым. 

Я оставил в книге закладки. То, как именно Сабелла способствовала формированию обскуров у детей, можно пропустить, это весьма неприятное чтение. Прочтите последнюю часть, местами она бессвязна, но помогает осознать масштаб опасности. 

Да, из дневника моего пра-пра-прадеда я узнал, что Сабеллу нашли мертвой в собственном доме. Ее тело было обезображено. Думаю, вам не нужно объяснять, что послужило причиной ее смерти. Сабелла была сколь блистательной, столь и жестокой и, пожалуй, заслужила то, что с ней случилось. Вы — нет».

Ньют закрыл лицо руками. В принципе, он уже сам догадался почти обо всем, никаких особенных сюрпризов в письме не было. Но читать о том, про что прежде Ньют только думал — вернее, старался не думать — было невыносимо тяжело. 

Значит, с самого начала это дело было безнадежно. Того, в ком живет обскур, нельзя спасти ничем. Ньют проиграл в первый раз и совсем скоро проиграет во второй. Все это время он поддерживал не Криденса, а обскура. Хотя, наверное, нужно перестать отделять их — или наоборот, признаться наконец: Криденс бы никогда не захотел той близости, что была между ними. Его поведение и желания контролировал обскур. 

От внезапного приступа бессильной ярости Ньют саданул кулаком по столу и поморщился от боли. О каком благоразумии говорил Грейвз? Его, благоразумия этого, уже не осталось. Ничего не осталось. Письмо хотелось уничтожить, не дочитывая, но Ньют взял себя в руки, вытер глаза и продолжил пытку словами.

«И еще одна вещь, которую вам следует знать. На этот раз про Гриндевальда. В руках у него находится опасный артефакт — волшебная палочка, крайне могущественная. Никто не знает, что это. Есть несколько догадок, одна из них из области британского фольклора, но Тесей уже знает, что я думаю об этой его безумной теории. Вы, британцы, мечтатели, даже самые здравомыслящие из вас. А Гриндевальд — немец, я знаю эту породу. Они похожи на американцев, они практичны и не упускают свою выгоду. Гриндевальд не из тех, кто верит в сказки.

После битвы его палочка оказалась у Тины, которая, по собственному признанию не смогла с ней расстаться. Поначалу она считала, что это палочка принадлежит мне (Тина уверяет, что та выглядела ровно так же, как и моя). Потом, когда палочка приняла свою истинную форму, весьма необычную, Тина почти решилась сдать ее в МАКУСА, но Гриндевальд опередил ее и выкрал этот артефакт.

История мутная. Я верю Тине как самому себе (а после всего случившегося — сильнее, чем себе), и меня не покидает ощущение, что Гриндевальд спланировал все: ему было совершенно невыгодно, чтобы эту палочку исследовали, и он оставил ее у Тины на хранение. Очевидно, свойства этой палочки таковы, что она влияет на сознание обладателя. Даже на сознание природных легилиментов — Куинни Голдштейн не заметила никаких странностей в поведении сестры. 

Я сообщаю вам это только с одной целью: будьте осторожны, Ньютон. Будьте очень осторожны. Никто не знает, на что способен Гриндевальд. 

И еще одно: Тина сказала, что вы интересовались судьбой Модести. С ней все в порядке, она под моей опекой. Девочка оказалась волшебницей, и очень боевой. Она уже пыталась украсть мою палочку и отправиться в путешествие, чтобы, цитирую, «надрать задницу тому, кто обидел братика». Я соврал ей, что с Криденсом все в порядке, что он с вами и в безопасности. Когда Модести станет старше, то обязательно узнает правду, но не сейчас, хватит с нее страданий. Осенью Модести пойдет в Ильверморни, и я надеюсь, что хотя бы этого ребенка мне удастся спасти.

По правде говоря, после всех этих признаний мне будет стыдно смотреть вам в глаза при встрече. Но, думаю, с этим я как-то справлюсь. Удачи вам, Ньютон. Мы все желаем вам удачи. Пожалуйста, свяжитесь с Тесеем, когда будете готовы сотрудничать. Он нашел консультанта, который имеет опыт в обращении с обскурами, и вместе они придумают, как поступить наилучшим образом. 

Прошу прощения за слишком длинное и путаное письмо. До скорой встречи и всего наилучшего, 

Персиваль Грейвз».

Ньют отложил письмо и уставился в стену. Нужно будет непременно сообщить Криденсу о Модести и понять, какая связь между британским фольклором и палочкой Гриндевальда. Неужели Тесей всерьез верит в существование Даров Смерти? Впрочем, собственно, какая разница. Криденса не спасти даже с помощью Даров. 

Любопытно, что за консультанта нашел Тесей. Брат не был склонен доверять случайным людям. Хотя и это не имело никакого значения. 

— Инсендио, — проговорил Ньют, и письмо объяло пламя. 

Он смотрел, как оно догорает, как на стол сыпется серый пепел, и не испытывал ничего, кроме усталости и бессилия. Не хотелось открывать книгу, не хотелось снова читать про то, что Ньют и так знал. 

И одновременно он понимал, что никогда не простит себе, если не прочтет.  
_______  
(7) Первое послание к Коринфянам, 15:26


	12. Chapter 12

Книга была потрепанная, словно старый школьный учебник, и совершенно не внушала ужаса и трепета. На темно-синей обложке был изображен серебристый вудуистский символ, напоминающий надгробие. Его точного значения Ньют не знал, однако догадаться было несложно: смерть, спуск вниз, возвращение в прах. (8)

Ньют взял в руки фиал с кровью. Персиваль Грейвз оказался по-настоящему смелым человеком: доверить такое незнакомцу было весьма рискованным шагом. Нужно будет непременно уничтожить остатки крови, чтобы они ни в коем случае не попали не в те руки. 

Выдохнув, Ньют открыл фиал и нанес немного крови на корешок, затем на страницы. Она мгновенно впиталась, и книга послушно раскрылась на первой из закладок. 

«Хороший эффект дает совмещение наказаний и ласки. Страх перед магией и отвращение к себе должны быть компенсированы поощрениями за послушание, вкусной едой, подарками. Такие дети проживают дольше, вплоть до четырнадцати лет. На данный момент выжило двое, еще трое умерло, не дожив до десяти лет», — прочел Ньют и с трудом подавил приступ тошноты.

Зачем Сабелла делала это? Неужели просто потому, что могла? Для чего ей нужен был обскур? Грейвз писал, что она была одержима идеей воспитать себе темного помощника, но какой в нем толк? Ньют мог понять, пусть и с отвращением, осмысленную жестокость, но не такую, не издевательства ради издевательств. Он нередко сталкивался с этим в своей работе — зачастую люди относились к животным хуже, чем к вещам, причем безо всяких разумных причин, не ища выгоды, просто ради забавы или из равнодушия. Пожалуй, даже Гриндевальд был лучше, чем такие мучители — у него хотя бы были цели, грязные и подлые, но они были! И он не пытался вырастить себе послушного обскура из ребенка. 

Читать последовательно было невыносимо, и Ньют начал бегло пролистывать страницы.

«Взрослые obscurial поразительно выносливы. Восстанавливают физическое тело в течение двух-трех дней, даже если было применено смертельное проклятье. Можно ли это контролировать?» — последняя фраза была подчеркнута дважды. 

«Умерли (покончили с собой) последние двое, в возрасте пятнадцати лет. Установить над ними контроль оказалось невозможно. Очевидно, нежелание жить в случае obscurial действительно имеет значение».

«Важное замечание: взрослые obscurial имеют способность питаться тем, кто рядом. После смерти последних двоих чувствую себя гораздо лучше и даже могу снова выходить из дома».

«Те, кто хотят власти над миром ради общего блага или ищут себе прочие высокие оправдания, — жалкие глупцы. Власть самоценна. Смысл обладания — в обладании. Мне хочется узнать, возможно ли получить obscurial, полностью покорного воле хозяина. Никто прежде такого не делал. Никому не хватило храбрости».

«Из поездки в Новый Орлеан привезла Иоланду. Креолка, работала служанкой в доме Абботов. Они считали ее сквибом (неумные люди!) и дали ей место в своем доме из милости. Своего obscurus Иоланда выпускала по ночам, в лесу неподалеку. Мне повезло стать свидетельницей этого, впечатляющее зрелище. Уговорила Абботов уступить Иоланду мне за скромную сумму, те согласились. Сказали, что от нее все равно толку меньше, чем от домовых эльфов». 

«Возраст установить не удалось, девушка едва говорит по-английски, но по внешности — около семнадцати. Забитая, ласковая, сама пришла спать ко мне. Умница».

Ньют потер переносицу. Он догадывался, что случится дальше, и понимал, что не хочет читать об этом. Ничего нового он все равно не узнает. Поколебавшись, Ньют малодушно перелистнул в конец, к последней закладке и некоторое время непонимающе смотрел на исписанные кривыми каракулями листы. У Сабеллы был крайне аккуратный почерк, неужели и эти записи принадлежат ей?   
Вчитавшись, Ньют понял, что это так.

«Она такая красивая, моя Иоланда, — размашисто писала Сабелла. — Я знаю, все знаю, взрослый obscurial всегда голоден, и было глупостью подпускать ее так близко. Мой эксперимент провалился, obscurial не желает служить. Напротив, он подчиняет все, что рядом».

Несколько следующих строк Ньют не смог разобрать — буквы слишком перепутались, смешались в невнятные переплетения линий. На следующей странице почерк Сабеллы стал чуть разборчивее — очевидно, Иоланда решила немного пощадить ее.

«Стоит у окна голая, я смотрю на нее. Никогда не видела более прекрасного существа».

«Черные ленты, и во сне, и наяву. Она говорит, что не хотела, что все должно было сложиться не так. Мне хуже, когда она плачет».

«Неприятно, что постоянно хочется спать. Бодрящие составы помогают, но употреблять их слишком часто опасно — тяжелые побочные эффекты. Кости становятся хрупкими, сломанные пальцы уже несколько дней не срастаются, ничего не помогает. Но это, как ни странно, не больно».

«Она хотела стать ведьмой, она была ей по праву рождения, но ее семья мертва, их убили белые, теперь они хозяева на этой земле. Такие, как я. Прости, Иоланда. Чернокожие рабы, у которых она пряталась, научили ее молиться. Не думаю, что не-мажеский бог простит меня».

«Я не чувствую своей вины. Я не виновата, слышишь?»

На одной из страниц был изображен рисунок — тонкая девичья фигура и чернота вокруг. Ньют поспешил перелистнуть страницу: смотреть на рисунок было страшно, хотя ничего пугающего в нем в общем-то не было.

«не виновата не виновата не виновата».

«Мы все решили. Иоланда меня любит. Она освободится, она перестанет быть obscurial. Она хочет быть со мной. Я верю ей. Вместе мы сможем спастись и начать все сначала. Она не умрет, и мы будем вместе».

«Она может меня обмануть, наверное».

«Если переступить через страх, то тело и уцелевшую часть души можно спасти. Она обещает, что сделает это, что попробует».

«Она меня обманет».

«Надо остановить это, мне нужен obscurial, мне не нужна девчонка».

«Она любит меня, она добрая и послушная, ее даже бить не нужно, как остальных».

Дальше текст снова стал совершенно нечитаемым. Казалось, что страницы чем-то намочили, и чернила расплылись, оставив только фиолетовые кляксы. 

«Где сокровище ваше, там будет и сердце ваше» (9), — на этой фразе, взятой будто бы из Библии и написанной на удивление твердой рукой, записи обрывались.

Ньют подумал, что последнее, скорее всего, написала Иоланда, которая не смогла или не захотела умереть. Хотя… Грейвз не упомянул о том, нашли ли обскура, убившего Сабеллу. Если нет, то Иоланда вполне могла умереть — поняв, что убила свою хозяйку, или возлюбленную, вместо того, чтобы вырвать из себя тьму и остаться рядом.

«Где сокровище ваше, там будет и сердце ваше». 

Как можно отдать свое сердце тому, кто мучает? Или тому, кто уничтожает тебя, пусть и без умысла? Ньют усмехнулся своим мыслям. Можно, причем с легкостью. 

Он поднялся с кресла и начал мерить кабинет широкими шагами. В голове было пронзительно пусто, ни одной связной мысли, ни одной идеи. Осталось два дня. Гриндевальд заберет Криденса. Выхода нет и не может быть, поражение неизбежно, как и тогда, в первый раз. Плеча легонько коснулась мягкая лапа: похоже, Дугал снова решил показаться.

— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал ему Ньют. — В самый последний момент мы что-нибудь придумаем, так всегда бывает. 

Он потер виски. От усталости мутило, и нужно было принять дозу зелья, чтобы пережить ужин с Криденсом. Ньют тяжело опустился в кресло и вытянул ноги. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы встать и взять с полки зелье. Вокруг клубились, переплетаясь между собой, черные ленты обскура. 

Ньют понял, что уснул. Было холодно, и от обрывков обскура пахло сыростью. Хотелось проснуться, но от попыток открыть глаза в сон утягивало еще сильнее.

— Вы обещали, что дадите мне десять дней, — Ньют сам не знал, отчего сказал это. 

Гриндевальда рядом не было, однако через некоторое время из пустоты раздался знакомый голос:

— Да, и что? Осталось почти два. Решили сдаться раньше?

— Зачем вы устроили беспорядки в Лондоне? — вместо ответа спросил Ньют. — Вы же обещали, что не тронете никого!

Гриндевальд звонко рассмеялся. Его тонкая высокая фигура мелькнула на самой грани видимости и тут же затерялась в колышущихся лентах обскура. 

— А не много ли вы о себе думаете, Ньютон? С чего вы взяли, что все мои поступки связаны с вами?

— Зачем тогда? 

— Мне было скучно. Хотелось передать привет старому другу, который мог решить, будто я прячусь от него. На самом деле это он прячется, не я.

Ньют не понял ровным счетом ничего из услышанного. О каком таком друге говорил Гриндевальд?

— И только? Все это — просто способ передать кому-то привет?

— Ну, не только, — Гриндевальд, похоже, решил снизойти до объяснений. — Это лишь начало, Ньютон. Видите ли, стирать память магглам всякий раз не получится. Однажды странностей станет слишком много. Если мой обскур разрушит пол-Европы, вряд ли удастся убедить магглов в том, что ничего не случилось.

— Это не ваш обскур, — процедил Ньют, не сдержавшись, чем вызвал новый приступ веселья.

— Вы такой собственник. Мне нравится, люблю ревнивых. Если я пообещаю, что не стану покушаться на честь Криденса, если только он сам не попросит, вам станет легче?

— Не станет, — отрезал Ньют. От злости стало трудно дышать. 

— Правильно, — шепот Гриндевальда раздался из-за спины; на плечи легли узкие ладони. — Он попросит, вы же знаете. Наверное, сложно признать, что человек, которого вы любите, — голодная беспринципная тварь, которая раздвинет ноги перед любым, кто поманит?

— Замолчите! — Ньют вскочил с кресла и посмотрел Гриндевальду в лицо — молодое, ослепительно красивое и вовсе не такое, как в жизни.

— Сейчас я должен сказать что-то вроде «заставьте меня», не так ли? — тот хмыкнул, опустился в освободившееся кресло и закинул ногу на ногу. — Но это слишком пошло, согласитесь. 

— Я все равно не понимаю, зачем вы это делаете, — медленно проговорил Ньют, стараясь отвлечься от услышанного и не думать о Криденсе, которому все равно, с кем. — Зачем пугаете магглов, зачем… Вот это все.

— Когда магглы хорошенько испугаются, им потребуются спасители, и вот тогда, — Гриндевальд сделал театральную паузу, — тогда маги смогут прийти к ним на помощь. Пообещать защиту в обмен на послушание, во имя общей безопасности и блага.

Ньюту вспомнилась фраза из книги Сабеллы, про то, что мечтающие о власти ради общего блага — глупцы. Однако Гриндевальд глупцом не выглядел. Скорее уж, типичным английским мечтателем-утопистом.

— Но почему нельзя просто жить рядом? — спросил Ньют без особой надежды на ответ. — Почему одни непременно должны управлять другими?

— Так будет лучше для всех, неужели не понимаете? — раздраженно бросил Гриндевальд. — Безопаснее. Удобнее. Вам и в самом деле не надоело прятаться?

— Дело в том, что я не чувствую, что прячусь, — отозвался Ньют, подумав. — Наверное, оттого, что я много путешествую и встречаюсь с разными людьми, очень разными. И неважно, маги они или магглы. 

— Вам повезло, — холодно парировал Гриндевальд. — А вот мне не так повезло, как и сотням других. Поэтому наше дело — правое, и вы не сможете нас остановить. Лучше не стойте на пути.

Ньют хотел ответить на это, но осознал, что спит на столе, уткнувшись в собственные руки. Книга Сабеллы лежала рядом и выглядела так, словно кто-то листал ее страницы. Осознание пришло мгновенно, и от сна не осталось и следа. 

— Криденс!

Разумеется, в чемодане его не было, как не было и в палатке. Ньют не знал, сколько проспал, время ускользало, утекало сквозь пальцы. Криденс наверняка успел прочесть достаточно, чтобы понять о себе все до конца. Понять и решить, что смерть — лучший выход. 

— Нет, — пробормотал Ньют, ероша волосы. — Нет, нет, нет… Не может быть. 

Выходя на улицу, он предчувствовал, что увидит черный дым и пылающие искры — но за дверью были лишь скалы, набухшее серое небо и по-зимнему темные воды океана.

— Криденс! — позвал Ньют, перекрикивая ветер.

Ответом стали протяжные крики авгуреев. Следов активности обскура не было. Наверное, Криденс мог развоплотиться не здесь, а над океаном, или же попросту спрыгнуть вниз и разбиться о скалы, или же утонуть. На миг Ньюту малодушно захотелось, чтобы Криденс утонул, чтобы не пришлось смотреть на его сломанное тело. Он медленно подошел к краю обрыва и посмотрел вниз.

Там ничего не было, кроме камней и волн. От внезапного приступа дурноты закружилась голова, перед глазами заплясали разноцветные пятна, уши заложило, и поэтому Ньют не сразу услышал тихие всхлипы. Присмотревшись, он увидел Криденса: тот сидел внизу, на выступе скалы, и его плечи тряслись. 

— Эй, — окликнул Ньют, поражаясь тому, что может говорить, что не онемел от страха. — Давай я к тебе спущусь?

Криденс поднял взгляд, мотнул головой и сам полез вверх. Его волосы трепал ветер, и казалось, что он вот-вот рухнет вниз, в океан. Ньют нащупал в кармане палочку и сжал рукоять, на случай, если Криденса придется ловить. 

Однако все прошло благополучно, Криденс смог забраться на скалу самостоятельно. Ньют заметил, что его руки измазаны в крови: похоже, Криденс серьезно поцарапался, пока лез вверх. Однако привычной жалости в душе не всколыхнулось. Подсознательно Ньют ждал, что Криденс начнет извиняться и оправдываться, но этого не произошло. Он просто стоял и смотрел в сторону, как будто это Ньют был во всем виноват. От незнакомого, острого приступа злости перехватило дыхание.

— Ты снова сбежал, — сухо проговорил Ньют. — Ты снова это сделал. Мы же договорились, что это больше не повторится! Мы договорились. Почему ты так поступаешь со мной? Что с тобой не так?

Криденс вскинул подбородок и ухмыльнулся с вызовом:

— Ты правда не знаешь, что со мной не так?

От этой простой фразы внутри что-то оборвалось, и остатки сочувствия улетучились. Не соображая толком, что делает, Ньют замахнулся и ударил Криденса по лицу. Он вложил в эту пощечину все — свою злость, свою обиду, свою усталость, свое гадкое бессилие. Перед глазами потемнело от смеси удовольствия и облегчения: Ньют хотел этого очень давно, пусть и неосознанно. Усилием воли он сжал пальцы в кулак, чтобы не ударить снова, сильнее. 

Криденс не попытался увернуться или сбежать. Глядя на свои руки, он терпеливо ждал нового удара; его губы дрожали, на щеке пылала отметина от пощечины. Темный морок развеялся, и Ньют почувствовал себя последнейшим из мерзацев. Он ударил человека, доверившего ему свою жизнь. Как он дошел до такого, почему позволил себе подобное?

— Прости меня, — выдохнул Ньют. — Мерлин, я не… Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Прости меня, я не должен был делать этого, я понимаю, ты прочел книгу и испугался. Я не должен был так реагировать. Прости.

— Если хочешь, ударь меня еще. — Криденс поднял голову и посмотрел на него покрасневшими глазами. — Я знаю, что заслужил. Это справедливо.

— Нет. Это несправедливо. — Ньют покачал головой. — То, что я сделал — неправильно. Очень неправильно.

Поколебавшись, он вытянул руку и погладил Криденса по плечу. Тот, вопреки опасениям, не отшатнулся. Наоборот, склонил голову вбок и коснулся губами ладони, что ударила его.

Ньют прерывисто выдохнул. От этого доверчивого жеста внизу живота стало горячо. Определенно, дело было в обскуре, именно он толкал Криденса к подобному, но на миг это стало неважным. Захотелось притянуть его к себе и поцеловать в сухие, обкусанные губы, и не отпускать никогда, привязать любыми чарами… Но это была, к счастью, лишь секундная слабость.

— Не нужно, — попросил Ньют, быстрым движением убрав руку с плеча. — Зачем ты так, перестань.

Криденс снова опустил глаза.

— Я не смог уйти, — проговорил он, и его голос показался пустым. — Я пытался спрыгнуть вниз, исчезнуть, но не смог. Я хочу быть с тобой. Неужели все должно случиться так, как в книге?

Помолчав и нервным движением размазав кровь по исцарапанным ладоням, Криденс прибавил:

— Я не должен хотеть жить. Но я все равно хочу.

— Почему не должен? — спросил Ньют, уже зная ответ.

— Потому что я убийца, — спокойно ответил Криденс, подняв голову. — И прямо сейчас я убиваю тебя, и не могу прекратить. Я ничем не лучше ма, — он сделал глубокий вдох, — ничем не лучше, даже хуже. Она все неправильно поняла и в Библии, и в вере. А я… Я как будто бы понимаю и про любовь, и про раскаяние, и про самопожертвование, но все равно творю зло. 

— Но это же хорошо. То, что ты понимаешь, — сказа Ньют, не зная, как иначе утешить Криденса. 

Тот посмотрел на него усталым взглядом и произнес:

— А что толку? 

Ньют не придумал достойный, хороший ответ. Он молча смотрел, как Криденс идет к палатке и скрывается внутри. К самому себе Ньют испытывал брезгливую неприязнь, и это было незнакомое прежде отвратительное чувство.

***  
Поужинали они порознь. Ньют так устал беспокоиться, что оставил Криденса одного, а сам спустился в чемодан, закрыл книгу Сабеллы и уничтожил остатки крови, принадлежащей Грейвзу. Затем он привычно принял Животворящий Эликсир и занялся животными, но даже это не принесло привычного утешения. 

Тесей как-то рассказывал про Арку смерти, что стоит в Отделе Тайн. Ньюту казалось, что он провалился за нее и теперь наблюдает за миром живых словно из-за завесы. Чувства будто бы притупились, даже извечное и неизменное беспокойство за зверей. 

Закончив с основными обязанностями, Ньют пошел в лес, где жил фестрал Фускус. Еда требовалась ему не слишком часто, однако чуть розоватую воду, оставшуюся от подтаявшего мяса, он всегда пил с удовольствием.

— Это несправедливо, тебе не кажется? — спросил Ньют. Он сидел, привалившись спиной к дереву, и наблюдал за тем, как Фускус пьет. — То, что нельзя спасти всех, кого хочется.

Тот поднял умную морду, дернул ушами и издал неопределенный звук.

— Думаешь, не всем суждено спасение? — Ньют вздохнул. — Наверное, ты прав, но мне не нравится эта мысль. Как ты думаешь, если я вызову Гриндевальда на дуэль, у меня есть шанс победить?

Фускус посмотрел так, словно сомневался в его нормальности.

— Если он выиграет, то заберет Криденса. Если выиграю я, Криденс останется со мной. Идея неплохая, что скажешь? И нет, я не говорю, что это будет честная дуэль, — Ньют ухмыльнулся. — И с моей, и с его стороны, разумеется. Если бы знать, что у него за палочка… Но я попробую в любом случае. Гриндевальд азартен, он должен согласиться и рискнуть. Вдруг мне повезет?

Судя по выражению морды, Фускус был уверен в обратном.

— Сюда бы Тесея, — от воспоминания о брате сердце сжалось. — Вот у кого был бы реальный шанс. Он лучший дуэлянт из всех, кого я знаю. А я сам… Ты прав, Фускус: я не в той форме, чтобы побеждать, пусть и хитростью. Но сдаться без боя я не могу.

Фестрал издал почти человеческий вздох, подошел ближе и, склонившись, влажно лизнул Ньюта в щеку.

— Спасибо, что веришь в меня, — он слабо улыбнулся. — Я очень постараюсь тебя не оставить. Но если я умру, о тебе будет, кому позаботиться. О тебе и обо всех. Не беспокойся, все будет хорошо. 

Хитрую комбинацию Сигнальных и Следящих чар Ньют придумал вместе с профессором Дамблдором: если за сутки Ньют ни разу не спустится в чемодан, профессор узнает об этом и получит возможность отследить местоположение. Ему было немного неловко вешать такую обузу на занятого человека, которого он безмерно уважал, но другого выбора не было. Чемодан был их совместным делом, и ответственность следовало разделить, на всякий случай. 

Откровенно говоря, Ньют никогда всерьез не думал о том, что подобный случай представится. 

— Все будет хорошо, — повторил он для Фускуса. 

Тот недовольно встряхнул головой и, отвернувшись, скрылся в чаще леса. Ньют остался один. 

Снаружи уже наступила ночь, и искушение заснуть прямо в чемодане было как никогда велико. Ньют был уверен, что Криденс никуда не ушел — нет, только не сейчас — но оставлять его без присмотра все равно не следовало. В самом деле, Ньют был виноват, он повел себя непозволительно, он провинился. 

Стыдно сбегать от ответственности, да и обскура нельзя оставлять голодным. 

***  
Криденс сидел в кресле и читал — или делал вид, что читал — «Историю магии». В этом было что-то больное, ненормальное: после случившегося за последние сутки нельзя было вести себя так, будто все в порядке. Правда, как нужно вести себя в такой ситуации, Ньют понятия не имел.

Лицо у Криденса было покрасневшим и припухшим от слез, на руках темнели ссадины и царапины. Сердце заныло от смеси сочувствия и злости на себя: он плакал, пока Ньют отсиживался в чемодане, как трус. Это была еще одна вина, в копилку ко всем прочим.

— Как ты? — спросил Ньют, опустившись в соседнее кресло. - Залечить твои руки?

— Нормально, — ровно отозвался Криденс, не поднимая глаз. — Я больше не буду сбегать, обещаю. Прости меня. А руки пусть сами заживут. 

— Это ты меня прости, — Ньют сцепил пальцы в замок. — Знаешь, я… Я за всю жизнь, наверное, никого не ударил вот так, как тебя. Ни человека, ни животное. Это непростительно и больше никогда не повторится, обещаю.

— Это значит, что я в этом виноват, — Криденс поджал губы. — В том, что ты сорвался. Но я просто не хотел, чтобы ты умер, вот и все. Потому и ушел.

— Возможно, я умру, если ты уйдешь, — сказал Ньют жестче, чем хотел. — Нужно исследовать этот вопрос. И ты ни в чем не виноват. Виноваты те, кто сделали это с тобой, понимаешь?

Криденс посмотрел на него искоса и коротко кивнул. 

— Никогда не забывай об этом. — Ньют подавил желание подойти ближе и прикоснуться.

Некоторое время они молчали: Криденс листал книгу, Ньют наблюдал за ним. Обманчивое ощущение покоя — и одновременно предчувствие скорой беды — сводили с ума. 

— Почему у твоего нюхлера нет имени? — спросил вдруг Криденс. — Давно хотел узнать.

— У него есть имя, но оно ему не нравится, — ответил Ньют, несколько удивленный неожиданному вопросу. — Я назвал его Патрицием, потому что поймал в Хогвартской библиотеке, в секции античной магической литературы. А еще он вечно задирает нос. В смысле, клюв. Почти как знатный римлянин.

Криденс фыркнул.

— Кажется, я понимаю, что ему не нравится.

— Перестань, это отличное имя! — шутливо возмутился Ньют. — Лично мне нравится.

Криденс улыбнулся, и Ньют вскользь подумал о том, что и в самом деле готов вызвать Гриндевальда на дуэль ради него. Возможно, он даже сможет победить, если продумает стратегию, как следует. Надо будет заняться этим завтра, на свежую голову.

В крайнем случае он умрет, пытаясь победить и спасти того, кто ему дорог, и это будет далеко не худшая смерть. 

— Пойдем спать? — предложил Ньют.

Криденс отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, я еще почитаю, если не возражаешь.

— Да, конечно, — Ньют кивнул. — Здорово, что тебя так увлекла «История магии».

Криденс перелистнул страницу, и по его остановившимся глазам было очевидно, что он даже не пытается читать.

***  
Засыпать одному было непривычно и холодно. Ньют долго не мог удобно устроиться и около получаса вертелся без сна. Из гостиной струился зыбкий желтый свет — похоже, Криденс все еще читал. Почему-то это успокаивало: пока они оба живы, могут читать и говорить о нюхлерах, не все потеряно.

Когда Ньюту почти удалось задремать, в кровать тихо лег Криденс. Вопреки обыкновению, он надел пижаму. Поколебавшись, Ньют повернулся на спину, позволяя Криденсу положить голову себе на плечо. Некоторое время они молчали.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — попросил Криденс негромко. — Пожалуйста. Не могу заснуть.

— О чем, например? — Ньют мягко обнял его за плечи.

— Что-нибудь волшебное, — отозвался Криденс после короткого молчания. — Или что угодно. Что захочешь.

— Хорошо, — Ньют задумался. В голове упрямо вертелись жуткие отрывки из книги Сабеллы. — Хочешь сказку про братьев, которые обманули Смерть? Я любил ее в детстве. 

Криденс кивнул.

— Тогда слушай. Жили-были трое братьев, и вот однажды отправились они путешествовать, — начал Ньют. — Дорога была долгой, и как-то раз они подошли к глубокой реке, которую не перейти простому смертному. Но братья были волшебниками и оттого смогли возвести мост через реку. Однако посреди моста их встретила Смерть, обиженная тем, что братья обманули ее и не погибли в речных водах…

Криденс слушал, не перебивая, и даже, кажется, почти не дыша. Ньют вспомнил, как в детстве они с Тесеем вечно спорили из-за этой сказки. Он сам считал, что лучший из Даров Смерти — мантия-невидимка, за которой можно спрятаться и не привлекать внимание, а брат, разумеется, мечтал о Старшей палочке. 

В голове мелькнуло странное: что, если Тесей прав, и Гриндевальду удалось невозможное? Что, если великая и непобедимая Старшая палочка у него в руках? Но если существует Старшая палочка, то выходит, что и остальные Дары где-то есть… Этими мыслями Ньют не стал делиться с Криденсом. 

— Какой бы Дар выбрал ты? — спросил он, закончив историю.

— Воскрешающий камень, конечно же, — ответил Криденс недоуменно. - Это самый лучший из Даров. 

— Почему? — хотя, пожалуй, Ньют знал ответ.

— Если можно вернуть мертвых, то и смерти бояться не надо, — сказал Криденс. — И всегда можно искупить вину перед теми, кто ушел. 

— Но ты же понимаешь, что человек не может вернуться оттуда прежним? — осторожно спросил Ньют. — Никакая магия не вернет мертвого, в лучшем случае — только пустую оболочку, отблеск прежнего человека. Это мучение, пытка, и для вернувшегося, и для того, кто воспользовался Камнем.

Криденс чуть вздрогнул. 

— Да, наверное, ты прав, — пробормотал он. — Но я бы все равно попробовал.

Ньют не стал спрашивать о том, кого бы Криденс хотел вернуть. Вместо этого он крепче обнял его и сказал:

— А я бы хотел мантию-невидимку. И в детстве, и сейчас.

— Я так и знал. — Криденс поерзал и ткнулся носом Ньюту в шею. 

Он прижимался так тесно, что его возбуждение нельзя было не почувствовать. Ньют сглотнул: заниматься этим после всего случившегося казалось чем-то до крайности извращенным. Криденс не должен был его хотеть.

— Не знал, что тебе настолько нравятся сказки, — нервно проговорил Ньют и тут уже рассердился на себя. Сказанное звучало откровенной насмешкой. — Извини, я… Я вовсе не это имел в виду.

— Ничего, — Криденс блекло улыбнулся и отодвинулся. — Давай спать. 

Он повернулся спиной к Ньюту, и тот, подумав, сделал то же самое. На душе было паршиво; чувство вины росло, грозясь разорвать изнутри. Дыхание у Криденса было тяжелым и прерывистым, как будто он боролся с подступающими слезами. 

Ньют никогда не ненавидел себя сильнее, чем в эту ночь. 

— Прости меня, — шепнул он одними губами. — Прости, что я не могу тебя спасти.

Точно услышав эти слова, Криденс перевернулся на другой бок и прижался к его спине. Ньют прикрыл глаза: это было невыносимо — осознавать, что настоящий Криденс почти наверняка не хочет этого, что происходящее — морок, туман, ложь. 

— Это не ты, — пробормотал Ньют, из последних сил заставляя себя не прижиматься в ответ. — Криденс, я понимаю, это не ты, давай… Давай попробуем по-другому? Я готов делиться с тобой всем, что у меня есть, но не так. Я не могу отделаться от мысли, что это — насилие. Чувствую себя мерзавцем.

Криденс шумно выдохнул, уткнулся Ньюту в затылок и неловко запустил руку ему под пижамную куртку. 

— Это я, — шепнул он, ведя прохладными пальцами по груди. — Это правда я.

Ньют захлебнулся вздохом. Обскур — или все же Криденс — ломал его волю к сопротивлению, и он слишком поздно понял, что и сам нетерпеливо выгибается навстречу. Собственное тело словно бы не принадлежало Ньюту и, Мерлин побери, это было так хорошо.

Криденс ласкал его через пижаму, как в те, самые первые разы, и сам остался одетым. Иногда Ньюту казалось, что эта деталь заводит их обоих как будто бы сильнее. Даже пижама не скрывала, что Криденс был горячим и очень, очень возбужденным. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я… сделал для тебя что-то? — прерывисто выдохнул Ньют.

— Нет, — шепнул Криденс и влажно поцеловал его за ухом. — Я сам, правда. Ничего не нужно.

Он, как обычно, кончил первым, просто прижимаясь и неритмично потираясь пахом.

За несколько секунд до разрядки Ньют представил себе, как однажды, в какой-нибудь другой жизни, они займутся любовью раздевшись, без спешки и без подспудного стыда и вины, и Криденс будет хотеть близости не потому, что умрет без этого, не потому, что обскур внутри требует приносить себе жертвы. Увлекшись, Ньют вообразил, как укладывает Криденса на лопатки и, глядя в глаза, медленно опускается на его член, а в окно светит яркое утреннее солнце. Образ вышел настолько настоящим, что на миг показался реальнее жизни.

Собственный стон вышел похожим на всхлип. За спиной тяжело дышал Криденс.

— Ты… Ты в душ или обойдемся заклинанием? — хрипло спросил Ньют.

— Я в душ.

Ньют кивнул. Оборачиваться и смотреть в глаза было стыдно, словно только что он мысленно изменил этому Криденсу с другим, из неслучившейся жизни.

Спал Ньют неспокойно — сначала мешал шум воды, затем Криденс, который ворочался туда-сюда, а потом и вовсе встал с кровати и принялся ходить по комнате. Сквозь сон он как будто бы услышал: «Тебя ведь Патриций зовут, верно? Ты поможешь мне сейчас, Патриций? Она все еще у тебя?» — но проснуться не смог.

***  
Ньют проснулся, чувствуя привычный вкус крови во рту. За окном было светло, Криденса в постели не было. Сев в кровати, Ньют осмотрелся. Было еще что-то, какая-то отсутствующая деталь, тревожащая, пугающая…

В следующую секунду Ньют уже вскочил на ноги. Осознание накрыло, как волна. Чемодан. Чемодана не было в комнате, Криденс никогда не передвигал его, это был их негласный уговор, и… Голова закружилась от нереальности происходящего.

Из гостиной тем временем раздался негромкий шум, как будто кто-то опустился в кресло.

Схватив палочку, Ньют выбежал из комнаты и опешил. Устоять на ногах удалось с некоторым трудом. В кресле вальяжно сидел Гриндевальд и пил чай, и на этот раз это определенно не было сном. В ногах у него лежал чемодан. 

Криденс сидел на полу и смотрел перед собой безо всякого выражения. В правой руке он сжимал серебристую цепочку. Увидев Ньюта, Криденс беспомощно посмотрел на него и сказал еле слышно:

— Прости меня.

«Это наш секрет, — бессвязно пронеслось в голове. — Только твой и мой. Ты поможешь мне, Патриций?»

— Ну, наконец-то вы проснулись, Ньютон! — издевательски бодрым голосом воскликнул Гриндевальд. — Доброго вам утра. Нам как раз нужен кто-то, способный скрепить Непреложный обет. Вы же согласны?  
_______  
(8) https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B5_(%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BB)#/media/File:VeveBaronSamedi.svg

(9) Евангелие от Матфея, 6:21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спешу сообщить благую весть: до конца этой истории осталось две главы и маленький эпилог. :3


	13. Chapter 13

Ньют оперся о стену, чтобы голова не так кружилась. Происходящее напоминало вязкий предутренний сон, проснуться от которого никак не выходило.

— Зачем вам это? — глухо спросил Криденс. — Я призвал вас сам, я готов служить добровольно. Просто… Просто помогите мне уйти, дальше я ваш. Вы же видите, ему, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Ньюта, — ему очень плохо. Нельзя тянуть. 

— Проникновенная речь, — Гриндевальд ухмыльнулся. — Но видишь ли, в чем дело: ты очень скверно себя вел, Криденс, и я больше тебе не верю. Ты, насколько я могу судить, по-прежнему плохо себя контролируешь. Поэтому тебе нужен строгий ошейник, и я готов предоставить его. Разве не здорово?

На лице Криденса появилось знакомое усталое выражение. Он как будто совсем не боялся Гриндевальда — а может, просто отчаялся слишком сильно.

— Неужели не ясно, что я все сделаю? Все, что скажете. Вам не нужно заставлять меня.

— Ну, в целом ясно, — глумливо отозвался Гриндевальд. — Или нет. Я предпочитаю иметь гарантии, на случай, если ты вдруг передумаешь. С твоим драгоценным Скамандером, как и с его чемоданом, все будет в порядке, если ты не будешь глупить. Первое время, конечно, ему будет плохо без тебя, но, думаю, последствия пока еще обратимы, — он смерил Ньюта задумчивым взглядом. — В какой-то степени. В любом случае, если ты останешься рядом, он умрет. Ты сделал правильный выбор.

Криденс низко опустил голову. Он выглядел таким растерянным и несчастным, что даже сквозь обморочный морок и слабость Ньют почувствовал привычный и болезненный укол сострадания. 

— Криденс, — хрипло окликнул он. — Как Гриндевальд попал сюда? Я не понимаю.

В ответ тот молча показал подвеску в форме треугольника. Наверное, это и был тот самый знак в небе, о котором писал Тесей. Знак несуществующих Даров Смерти.

— Я даже не знал, что подвеска все еще у меня, — Криденс помолчал. — Правда, не знал. Думал, что потерял ее тогда, в метро. Как-то я прибирался в чемодане и увидел ее у нюхлера в норе. Наверное, он тайком утащил ее у меня в тот день, когда я пришел к тебе, и спрятал. Сначала я даже решил, что мне показалось, но… Но мне не показалось. Я хотел рассказать тебе, но не смог, — он виновато посмотрел на Ньюта. — Решил, что не нужно тебя волновать.

Наверное, сейчас следовало рассердиться, но на это не было сил.

— А потом нюхлер принес подвеску мне, — продолжил Криденс. — Ты услышал наш разговор сквозь сон. Тогда я понял, что с ней все не так просто, что она, наверное, еще работает. 

— Принес? — повторил Ньют. — Но нюхлеры никогда не возвращают добычу. 

— Мне кажется, его пугала эта вещь, — Криденс медленно намотал цепочку на кулак. — Я... Я приказал нюхлеру хранить талисман. Не знаю, почему он послушался.

— Я, конечно, не магозоолог, — вмешался Гриндевальд, — однако подозреваю, что животные обладают способностью видеть истинную сущность людей. Поэтому вместо тебя, Криденс, нюхлер увидел темную тварь, что живет у тебя внутри. Потому и послушался.

— Если у кого внутри и живет темная тварь, то не у Криденса, — сквозь зубы прошипел Ньют. От злости и беспомощности затряслись руки. 

Гриндевальд рассмеялся, будто услышав хорошую шутку. 

— Ох, успокойтесь. Криденс знает, что в моих устах это комплимент. Правда же?

— Сегодня с утра я воспользовался подвеской. Нюхлер не хотел возвращать ее на этот раз, но я позвал его по имени, и это сработало почему-то, — тот словно бы не слышал подколок и оскорблений. — Затем я взял подвеску в руки и попросил… Попросил, чтобы меня забрали подальше отсюда. Я не хочу тебя мучить, Ньют! — его голос дрогнул. — Я думал, мы уйдем, и ты будешь свободен. Я не знал, что ему потребуется сделка, и я не отдавал ему чемодан, клянусь тебе!

— Надеюсь, это было не очень больно, — произнес Гриндевальд равнодушным тоном. — Я не хотел душить тебя слишком сильно, но ты мешал мне.

Только сейчас Ньют заметил у Криденса на шее красный след от удавки. Похоже, он и в самом деле сопротивлялся, и эта мысль придала сил. Если Криденс, измученный и почти сломленный, был готов дать отпор, то и Ньюту не следовало сдаваться. Он незаметно огляделся: должно быть что-то, способное спасти их. Нужно было просто найти это, найти нужный выход, а до тех пор потянуть время. 

— Послушай, Криденс, — Ньют опустился на пол рядом с ним. — Ради меня не нужно жертвовать собой, и уж тем более не нужно отдавать себя в услужение такому человеку, как Гриндевальд. Он безжалостен, он хочет перекроить мир по своей воле, и…

— Вранье, — перебил Гриндевальд. — Я хочу сделать мир чуточку справедливее, и однажды вы это поймете. 

— Никогда, — Ньют холодно посмотрел на него исподлобья. 

— Увидим, — Гриндевальд скривил губы в подобие улыбки.

— Но ты можешь спастись, даже если мир рухнет, — Криденс взял Ньюта за руку и переплел их пальцы. — От меня ты не спасешься, если я останусь. Поэтому я и сделал такой выбор.

— Все это, конечно, очень мило, — Гриндевальд резко поднялся на ноги. — Но я тороплюсь. Сходите за палочкой, и мы приступим к обряду. Мы ведь можем обойтись без Империо, или я слишком оптимистично настроен? — он насмешливо посмотрел на Ньюта. 

— Можем, — выдохнул тот, борясь с дурнотой. — Сейчас.

Палочка привычно лежала под подушкой, но Ньют сделал вид, что ищет ее. Голова соображала с трудом, и нужный выход никак не находился. В то, что его нет, верить не хотелось. 

— Я готов, — Ньют вернулся в гостиную, сжимая палочку. — Какого рода обет вам нужен?

В руках у Гриндевальда была странная палочка, узловатая, больше походившая на белую ветку дерева. Именно так, если верить легендам, и выглядела Старшая палочка. Ньют замер, не веря своим глазам.

— Впечатлены? — Гриндевальд, разумеется, правильно истолковал его удивление. 

— Что это за палочка? — спросил Ньют, уже зная ответ.

— Это очевидный вопрос с еще более очевидным ответом.

— Быть не может!

— Может, — Гриндевальд снисходительно улыбнулся. — Но к делу. 

Криденс все еще сидел на полу, глядя в стену. Он словно бы полностью утратил интерес как к происходящему, так и к собственной судьбе. Ньют искоса посмотрел на чемодан: скорее всего, призвать его к себе не выйдет, Гриндевальд наверняка позаботился о защитных и еще Мерлин знает каких чарах. Рисковать не стоило. 

— Мне нужно, Криденс, чтобы ты встал, дал мне руку и поклялся, что будешь подчиняться моим приказам и служить только мне до самой своей смерти. Если ты ослушаешься меня, то умрешь мучительной смертью, а я получу право наказать Ньютона Скамандера. 

— Наказать? — Криденс поднял голову. — Как наказать?

— На этот случай у меня есть интересный артефакт. Одна из разновидностей проклятого ожерелья, — Гриндевальд достал из кармана тонкий кожаный шнур с подвеской в виде блестящего черного камня с дыркой посередине. — Прекрасная вещь, и очень редкая. Позволяет убивать на расстоянии. Если надумаешь меня обмануть или даже убить, эта веревка затянется на шее Ньюта. Таким образом, Криденс, его жизнь будет в твоих руках. 

— Как и теперь, — тот издал тихий нервный смешок. — Ничего не изменится.

— В некотором роде, — согласился Гриндевальд. — Только без тебя шансов выжить у него побольше будет. Вставай уже, я не хочу тебя заставлять. 

— А если я откажусь скреплять этот обет и надевать на себя подвеску? — подал голос Ньют.

Он чувствовал, словно бродит в густом тумане в поисках света. Условия и требования Гриндевальда были предсказуемыми, но это совсем не помогало найти нужное решение и спастись.

— Тогда, боюсь, с вашими животными случится что-то очень плохое, — Гриндевальд сделал печальное лицо. — Извините, но это вынужденная мера. Я мог бы, конечно, наложить Империо, но чары подвески рискуют вступить с ним в конфликт. Это все-таки очень древний артефакт. Так что давайте поскорее со всем покончим, и каждый из нас пойдет своей дорогой.

Похоже, варианта, в котором все остаются целы, не существовало, но Ньют пока не верил в это. История знала случаи, когда обет можно было отменить или найти в нем некую лазейку. Если сейчас уступить и подчиниться, выручить животных, то потом можно будет заняться спасением Криденса, и… Боковым зрением Ньют неожиданно заметил, как по полу стелется знакомый черный туман, в глубине которого мерцают красные искры. 

— Я хотел, чтобы он был свободен, — убито проговорил Криденс. — Это должен быть договор только между вами и мной. Зачем вы его впутываете? 

— Криденс, — Гриндевальд устало вздохнул. — Ты ведь уже взрослый мальчик, правда? Да мне плевать, чего ты хотел. Всем плевать. Наши желания не волнуют никого, кроме нас, и за то, чтобы с ними считались, нужно драться. Пожалуйста, успокойся, и прибереги силы для дальнейшего. Ты только навредишь себе. 

Криденс вздрогнул, будто его ударили. В комнате стало очень холодно, запахло сыростью и чем-то гнилым. Гриндевальд определенно перестарался: он хотел надавить и запугать, но вместо этого разозлил, и теперь Ньют с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как тело Криденса медленно, точно нехотя, превращается в черный туман. 

— Вы сейчас говорите как ма, — Криденс улыбнулся, его губы дрожали. — Но вы правы, всем плевать. Всем и всегда было плевать. Кроме тебя, Ньют. 

Тот вздрогнул от внезапно обращенного на него взгляда. Глаза у Криденса были белыми, будто подернутыми дымкой, и это, пожалуй, могло напугать — но не пугало.

— Все хорошо, Криденс, — уверенно, будто успокаивая испуганного зверя, произнес Ньют. — Пожалуйста, постарайся вернуть контроль над собой. Обещаю, что спасу тебя, так или иначе, только не исчезай, ладно? Ты ведь веришь мне? Я никогда тебя не обманывал. 

В ответ Криденс горько рассмеялся. Темнота клубилась вокруг него, подрагивая. Краем глаза Ньют заметил, что Гриндевальд крепче сжимает палочку, явно готовясь атаковать. Пожалуй, со Старшей палочкой в руках у него был шанс выстоять против разъяренного обскура. А вот Криденс был обречен. 

— Не нужно меня спасать. Я понял все. Понял, правда, — его голос звучал незнакомо, как будто из-за завесы, с другой стороны. — Я ведь не такой глупый, я знаю, какой выход мне остался. Это все должно прекратиться, и поэтому мне нужно умереть. Вместе с обскуром. Я давно знаю, что это единственный выход, мне просто страшно было. А теперь не страшно. 

Темнота пошла рябью — и вдруг потянулась к Ньюту. Тот не двинулся с места: бежать было никуда, да и не хотелось, уже давно не хотелось. Черная лента обскура мягко оплелась вокруг запястья.

— Я люблю тебя, Ньют, — донеслось едва слышно. — Прости меня. 

Прикосновение было удивительно мягким и теплым, почти гипнотизирующим. 

— Останься, пожалуйста, — попросил Ньют. — Тебе не нужно умирать. 

В этот момент обскура поразил золотой луч невербального заклинания. Раздался горестный, совсем человеческий вой, и темный туман рванул вперед, разрывая ткань палатки.

— Что вы наделали, — выдохнул Ньют. 

— Вы не поверите, попытался остановить его, — бросил Гриндевальд.

Не сговариваясь, они аппарировали к обрыву, туда, куда почти наверняка отправился обскур, — и оба опоздали. Криденс стоял на самом краю, очертания его тела распадались, и по земле стелилась искрящаяся темнота. Ньют бросился к нему, и именно в этот момент Криденс сделал шаг вниз, в пропасть. 

Время застыло. Ньют не помнил ни как подошел к обрыву, ни как посмотрел вниз. Тело Криденса не упало в море, оно лежало на скалах, и казалось с высоты удивительно маленьким и хрупким. Ненастоящим. 

Все казалось ненастоящим.

— Жаль, — Гриндевальд покачал головой. — Впрочем, приятно, что обскур теперь не достанется никому. Не мне — но и никому другому. Это, признаться, был мой запасной план. Уничтожить обскура. Уничтожить ту вероятность, в которой он влияет на исход войны, если уж не выходит перетянуть его на свою сторону.

Время снова пошло.

Ньют не знал, что чувствует и понятия не имел, что ему полагается чувствовать. Он все еще не верил своим глазам. Наверное, нужно было сказать что-то хлесткое, злое, обвиняющее, но Ньют словно бы онемел. Гриндевальд смотрел вниз и улыбался, как будто увиденное радовало его. 

Радовало. Перед глазами потемнело от злости, и ладонь сама собой сжалась в кулак. Ничего не говоря, Ньют молча замахнулся и ударил Гриндевальда по лицу, грубо, по-маггловски. Тот даже не попытался увернуться, и Ньют ударил его снова, сильнее. 

Гриндевальд чуть покачнулся, однако не упал. Смерив Ньюта недоуменным взглядом, он вдруг звонко рассмеялся, словно не чувствуя боли. Словно происходящее доставляло ему ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.

— Что, полегчало? — спросил он сквозь смех. 

Затем Гриндевальд взмахнул рукой, и Ньюта резко отбросило в сторону.

— Если хотите дуэли, извольте драться по правилам, — Гриндевальд достал палочку. — Оружие при вас?

— Да, — как ни странно, палочка и в самом деле не выпала из кармана при перемещении.

Ньют подумал, что со стороны выглядит очень смешно: лохматый, босой и в пижаме против застегнутого на все пуговицы Гриндевальда.

— Вот и славно. Теперь давайте поклонимся друг другу. 

Ньют неохотно склонил голову. Возможно, если бы он внимательнее слушал Тесея, то сейчас у него был бы шанс. Хотя против Старшей палочки — вряд ли.

— Твое преимущество — скорость, — сказал Тесей на одной из тренировок. — Если научишься контратаковать, станешь опасным противником.

— Но это же скучно. Какой смысл в дуэлях? Это ведь ненастоящие сражения, — Ньют раздраженно выдохнул. — Можно, я пойду к шишуге? Она опять сожрет что-нибудь не то, и мама будет ругаться.

— Шишуга подождет, — когда дело доходило до дуэлей, Тесей был страшно настойчивым. — И поверь мне, тебе пригодится то, чему я тебя учу. Давай так: разоружи меня, и я тебя отпущу.

С пятого раза у Ньюта получилось, и он убежал спасать от шишуги покрывало и занавески. Животные занимали его куда больше, чем боевая магия. Тесей, которого дважды пытались исключить из Хогвартса за незаконные дуэли, не мог этого понять. 

— Чего стоите? Нападайте, Ньютон, — протянул Гриндевальд. — Первый ход ваш. 

Тесей владел невербальными боевыми заклинаниями, и у Ньюта тоже иногда получалось, но сейчас он не решился экспериментировать.

— Экспеллиармус! 

Не говоря ни слова, Гриндевальд небрежно взмахнул палочкой, и заклинание разбилось о щит.

— Кажется, это будет проще, чем я думал, — он ухмыльнулся. 

В Ньюта полетел золотой луч, и он резко аппарировал в сторону. Перемещение в пространстве всегда давалось легче защитных чар. 

— Или не будет, — Гриндевальд посмотрел на него с интересом и снова пошел в атаку.

Он не произносил заклинаний, и Ньют мог только догадываться, что за проклятия на него насылают. Аппарировать становилось все тяжелее: перед глазами плясали разноцветные пятна, ноги были точно ватные, во рту горчило. Гриндевальд же как будто совсем не устал. 

— Ну же, атакуйте! — весело воскликнул он. — Не то решу, что вы трус. 

— Коньюнктивитус, — это заклинание на раз выручало Ньюта при побеге от контрабандистов, но Гриндевальду оно было нипочем. Он отбил его играючи легко.

— Человек, у которого в руках Старшая палочка, говорит мне о трусости, — Ньют усмехнулся, с трудом устояв. 

Нахмурившись, Гриндевальд молча запустил в него красным лучом. Наверное, это был конец: сил на аппарацию не осталось. Несколько раз Ньюту удалось выставить щит, но контратаковать, когда ноги едва держат, было глупо и бессмысленно. 

Луч одного из заклинаний прошел совсем близко, задел левую щеку и оставил после себя саднящую боль. Ньют коснулся лица и увидел кровь на пальцах. Наверное, это было одно из Режущих заклинаний.

— Вы интересный человек, Ньютон, — задумчиво проговорил Гриндевальд, поигрывая палочкой. — Вы знаете, что другой на вашем месте был бы уже мертв? Ваши щиты не должны были выдержать атаку Старшей палочки. Следовательно, либо вы удивительно везучи… Либо я чего-то не знаю. Впрочем, неважно. Инкарцеро!

Ньют не успел создать щит — веревки опутали его по рукам и ногам, не давая пошевелиться. 

«Теперь точно конец», — пронеслось в голове.

Ужаса эта мысль не вызвала. Палочка лежала рядом, и ни единого шанса снять заклятия не было. Земля пахла холодом и жухлой травой, и это успокаивало. Скоро, скоро все закончится, и если Ньюту повезет, там, с другой стороны, он встретит Криденса. Тесей говорил, что никакой другой стороны нет, что есть только эта жизнь, а вот профессор Дамблдор утверждал, что там — вокзал и поезд, который увезет тебя куда захочешь. 

Ньют точно знал, куда хотел. Туда, где Криденс. 

— Вот, так-то лучше, — Гриндевальд неторопливо подошел к поверженному Ньюту и поставил ногу в блестящем черном сапоге ему на грудь. — У вас будет последнее слово или иные распоряжения? 

Похоже, он не шутил. 

— П-пожалуйста, — язык едва слушался. — Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о моих животных. Не уничтожайте их. Я знаю, вам не все равно, вы любите магию, вы понимаете, что этих зверей нужно сохранить. Передайте чемодан профессору Дамблдору, он знает, что делать. Или оставьте его нетронутым, он сам придет за ним. 

На лице Гриндевальда мелькнуло странное выражение, как будто озлобленное и раненое одновременно. Некоторое время он молча смотрел на Ньюта, а затем взмахом палочки снял чары, сдернул с шеи что-то серебристое и бросил ему на грудь. Ньют пригляделся: это была подвеска, такая же, как у Криденса. 

— Передай это Альбусу, — глухо сказал Гриндевальд. — Передай и скажи, что это я ее убил. В точности как он и хотел. 

Ньют вяло кивнул. Он не понял ни кто-то такой Альбус, ни кого убил Гриндевальд. Только одно осознание было острым — то, что он зачем-то выжил. 

— Мне очень интересно, как теперь ты будешь жить, — задумчиво протянул Гриндевальд, отходя в сторону. — Потеряв его. Я буду следить за тобой, Ньют. 

Он аппарировал с негромким хлопком. Некоторое время Ньют лежал на спине и смотрел в мутное серое небо. Холода он не чувствовал, крики авгуреев звучали почти мелодично. Хотелось растянуть этот момент, в котором смерть Криденса все еще казалась ненастоящей. 

Обскур защищает носителя, это верно, но не тогда, когда он не хочет жить. 

Наконец Ньют неуклюже поднялся на ноги и запихнул подвеску в карман пижамных штанов. Нужно было пойти и позаботиться о теле, отключив эмоции, не чувствуя боль, исполнить свой долг, а потом придумать, как жить дальше. Со стороны моря дул холодный ветер. Ньют стер с лица кровь и слезы. Он ненавидел, ненавидел, ненавидел прощаться. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Ньют посмотрел вниз. У изломанного тела Криденса сидела золотисто-алая большая птица.

— Феникс? — Ньют не поверил своим глазам. — Но откуда…

Он аппарировал вниз, чуть не упав в море. На камнях было много крови — похоже, Криденс разбил голову. Смотреть на его тело было страшно, и Ньют перевел взгляд на феникса. Тот показался удивительно знакомым. Кажется, это был тот самый феникс, который остался у профессора Дамблдора.

— Это ты, Фоукс? — Ньют слабо улыбнулся.

Феникс издал тихий курлыкающий звук. По его золотому клюву катились слезы. 

— Значит, это правда, — Ньют опустился на колени. — Вы можете преодолевать любые расстояния, если тому, чьи намерения чисты, требуется помощь. Ты… Ты сможешь помочь Криденсу? Пожалуйста, Фоукс, сделай это, если сможешь. 

Снова курлыкнув, феникс склонился над Криденсом. Собрав волю в кулак, Ньют сделал неизбежное — поднял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо. Это оказалось не так уж и страшно. Криденс был почти как живой, только очень бледный. Кажется, он не дышал. В глазах защипало от слез. Все было зря, даже фениксы не могут спасти от смерти. 

Подавив всхлип, Ньют стиснул холодную ладонь Криденса в своей. Тот все еще сжимал подвеску Гриндевальда; Ньют аккуратно забрал ее и спрятал в карман. Краем глаза он заметил черную дымку над морем, похожую на след обскура. А может, это всего лишь показалось. 

— Пожалуйста, выживи, — попросил Ньют. — Это ведь возможно, это должно быть возможно. 

Как будто в ответ на эти слова Фоукс издал тихое щелканье. Повинуясь бессмысленному порыву, Ньют коснулся шеи Криденса, того места, где должен был прощупываться пульс. Поначалу он ничего не почувствовал, но затем под пальцами медленно, точно нехотя запульсировала артерия. 

На миг Ньюту показалось, что он сошел с ума. 

— Он живой, — собственный голос показался незнакомым, слишком высоким и дрожащим. — Он живой, Фоукс. Ты понимаешь это? Живой. Он вернулся.

Поверить было страшно, но пульс действительно прослушивался, и Криденс еле слышно, но дышал. Значит, его еще можно спасти.

— Ньют! — неожиданно раздалось сверху.

Он вскинул голову и увидел Тесея. Тот стоял на самом краю обрыва, и темные полы его мантии напоминали крылья авгурея.

— Я сейчас аппарирую к тебе, хорошо? Не делай резких движений. 

Ньют кивнул. Происходящее казалось совершенно невозможным, нереальным.

— У тебя было видение, да? — спросил он, когда Тесей оказался рядом. 

— Да, — тот коротко кивнул; его руки дрожали. — У тебя кровь на щеке, ты знаешь? Я боялся, что неправильно опознал это место. Думал, что не застану тебя живым. Кстати, откуда здесь феникс?

Фоукс посмотрел на него с явной снисходительностью.

— Прилетел, — Ньют дернул плечом. — Тесей, послушай… Послушай меня. Криденс жив, нужно доставить его в больницу, но один я не справлюсь. Нужно осторожно поднять его, чтобы не сделать хуже, и наколдовать носилки, а феникс сможет его донести, это очень сильные птицы. 

Кажется, он тараторил слишком быстро, и слова путались, превращаясь в бессмыслицу. Тесей наверняка считал его сумасшедшим, потерявшим рассудок от пережитого. 

— Брат, успокойся, пожалуйста, — он опустился рядом и обнял Ньюта за плечи. — Послушай меня. Мне очень жаль, но Криденс не мог выжить. Он упал с очень большой высоты. Насколько я могу судить, обскур по каким-то причинам не спас его. Ты ведь расскажешь мне все, что случилось, когда придешь в себя? Обещаешь?

— Нет, ты послушай, — Ньют вывернулся из объятий, схватил Тесея за запястье и прижал его пальцы к бьющейся жилке на шее Криденса. — Мне не показалось, правда.

Он надеялся, что и в самом деле не показалось.

— Поразительно, — прошептал Тесей спустя мгновение. — Совершенно невозможно. 

— Видишь? — Ньют улыбнулся. — Фоукс спас его. Нужно доставить его в Мунго, и поскорее.

— Так, — Тесей встал на ноги и закатал рукава, — я все понял. Ты сиди смирно, а я все сделаю. Этот феникс точно справится?

— Это птица профессора Дамблдора, мой ему подарок, — отозвался Ньют. 

Он был благодарен за то, что Тесей согласился помочь ему. Перед глазами темнело от слабости.

— Значит, справится, — Тесей кивнул. — Отлично. Говори со мной, хорошо? А то выглядишь так, будто скоро отключишься.

— Нет, — Ньют покачал головой. — Не отключусь, не волнуйся. Со мной все в порядке.

Сейчас он и в самом деле в это верил. Криденс был жив, и Ньюта почти не беспокоило то, как он будет жить и что от него осталось. Главное — он был жив. Он не ушел. 

— Да, Тесей, твое пророчество, — вдруг осознал Ньют. — Оно сбылось. Кажется.

— О чем ты? — Тесей нахмурился. 

— В тот день, когда мы с Криденсом приехали к тебе, ты сказал, что у тебя были видения про него, — пояснил Ньют. — Про то, как мы заходим в твой дом вместе, а потом он остается один, и темнота за окном.

— И?

— Он остался, — Ньют улыбнулся, чувствуя себя безумцем. — А темнота за окном. Не здесь. Остался только Криденс, ты понимаешь? Понимаешь ведь?

Он не помнил, что ответил Тесей. Перед глазами почернело, и Ньют потерял сознание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вместо саундтрека: James Vincent McMorrow – Wicked Game  
> http://pleer.net/tracks/5071124alUg


	14. Chapter 14

Грязно-розовая вода стекала с рук медленно, точно нехотя. Так уже было в одном из снов, Ньют не помнил точно, в каком именно. Потревоженная царапина на щеке неприятно саднила. Не следовало, наверное, умываться. 

Тесей стоял и внимательно наблюдал за Ньютом. Он уже знал и про Гриндевальда, и про дуэль, и про то, что Криденс, скорее всего, сумел избавиться от обскура. Скорее всего — но не точно. Эффективной диагностики, способной выявить присутствие обскура наверняка, не существовало. Нужно было дождаться, когда Криденс придет в себя. 

Впрочем, судя по лицам колдомедиков, это скорее было «если», чем «когда». 

— Я не утоплюсь в раковине, честное слово, — Ньют выдавил из себя улыбку. Он не понимал, что именно чувствует — cлучившееся было слишком большим для быстрого осознания. — Не нужно за мной следить. Это был всего лишь короткий обморок, я в порядке. Спасибо, что напоил меня зельем и помог одеться, теперь я сам.

— Извини, но я тебе не верю, — Тесей хмыкнул. — Мне спокойнее, когда мы рядом. Кстати, что с твоим пальто? Его как будто насквозь прожгло.

— С пальто? — Ньют недоуменно засунул руку в карман и достал руну. — А, это защитный талисман. Я и забыл про него.

«Возможно, именно он и спас нас сегодня», — мелькнуло в голове.

Тесей хмуро посмотрел на Ньюта:

— Отдай этот талисман мне, пожалуйста. Я должен проверить его.

— Ты параноик. — Ньют вздохнул. — Держи, но потом верни мне, как закончишь с проверкой.

Хорошо, что Тесей не нашел подвески с символом Даров Смерти — пока тот возился с укрепляющим зельем, Ньют успел быстро и незаметно вытащить их из кармана пижамных штанов и спрятать в карман брюк. Теперь подвески были в безопасности. 

Ньют закрутил воду и, не глядя в зеркало, пригладил волосы. 

— Тебе обязательно нужно показать рану колдомедикам, — заметил Тесей. — Не то шрам останется.

— Пусть, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Пусть остается. Это просто царапина, в конце-то концов. 

Тесей, как ни странно, спорить не стал. 

— С тобой хочет поговорить кое-кто, — сказал он, помолчав. 

— Кто-то из аврората, да? — Ньют подозревал, что после случившегося власти могут им заинтересоваться.

— Нет, — Тесей покачал головой. — Профессор Дамблдор. Я вызвал его на всякий случай, мы некоторое время назад начали сотрудничать. Профессор, как оказалось, много знает об обскурах, и у него есть несколько вопросов к тебе. 

— А. Ладно, — Ньют не смог ответить ничего умнее. 

Он не чувствовал в себе готовности к разговору, ни сейчас, ни потом, но выбора не было. Ньюту казалось, будто его несет по течению, и нет никакой возможности выбраться и вернуться к привычной жизни. Голова была тяжелой и пустой.

Возможно, так теперь будет всегда. 

***  
Профессор Дамблдор ждал Ньюта в пустом больничном холле. В алой мантии с серебристыми застежками он смотрелся неуместно на фоне стерильно-белых стен. Рядом с профессором сидел Фоукс и деловито чистил перья. 

— Я вас оставлю, — церемонно сказал Тесей, явно ожидая, что его попросят не уходить.

Но профессор только улыбнулся и сказал:

— Спасибо за понимание. Обещаю, что не стану мучить вашего брата расспросами слишком сильно.

Тесей неохотно удалился. Ньют ожидал, что профессор первым делом спросит его о случившемся сегодня, но тот неожиданно заговорил о совсем другом.

— Красивый у тебя шарф, Ньют. Это от Ингрид?

— Вы ее знаете? — удивился тот. 

Откровенно говоря, Ньют совсем забыл, что, пытаясь согреться, намотал на шею шарф. 

— Да, — профессор улыбнулся. — На одно Рождество она подарила мне чудеснейшие шерстяные носки. Северная магия прекрасна, я большой поклонник их традиций.

Ньют кивнул. Он чувствовал, будто бы от него ждут каких-то объяснений, оправданий или даже, наверное, покаяния, но слова не шли с языка. Только чемодан в ногах придавал сил — Ньют, разумеется, наотрез отказался оставлять его у Тесея. После того, что сделал Гриндевальд, чемодан не хотелось выпускать из рук. 

— Я снова все испортил, кажется, — наконец проговорил Ньют. — Как обычно. Простите меня, профессор. 

— Нет, Ньют, — отозвался тот. — Как и в Нью-Йорке, ты снова всех спас. Обскур, попавший не в те руки, стал бы катастрофой. 

— При чем тут я? — Ньют уставился на свои нечищеные ботинки. Смотреть в лучистые голубые глаза профессора было мучительно. — Это сделал Гриндевальд, причем совершенно того не желая. Он зачем-то спровоцировал Криденса и довел… довел до… 

Голос дрогнул, и договорить не вышло. Профессор мягко положил ладонь Ньюту на плечо и сказал:

— Если я и знаю что-то о Геллерте Гриндевальде, то это то, что он никогда и ничего не делает просто так, по случайности. Он может увлечься, может пойти на поводу у эмоций и натворить дел, но его поступки всегда имеют причины, — он помолчал. — Однако ты лучше подумай о том, что именно благодаря тебе Криденс принял свою смерть как неизбежность, а затем сумел вернуться к жизни. Я ведь прав?

— Не знаю. Наверное, — Ньют прикусил губу. — Криденс хотел, чтобы я был свободен от него, он очень отчаялся, он убивал меня, он… Хотя вы, наверное, и так знаете, что случилось, вам Тесей все рассказал. 

— Рассказал, — подтвердил профессор. — Не все, только то, что могло бы помочь тебе.

Он вдруг посмотрел на Ньюта без привычного снисходительного тепла во взгляде, так, будто они были равными и пережили сходный опыт, и прибавил:

— Мне известно, что чем старше становится носитель обскура, тем сильнее ему нужна подпитка. Я бы порекомендовал не бросать Животворящий Эликсир хотя бы первое время. Просто уменьшай дозу и постепенно добавляй другие укрепляющие зелья. Так будет проще восстановиться.

Ньют взглянул на профессора недоверчиво. 

— Я, наверное, странное спрошу, но… Но вы, лично вы, встречали носителя обскура прежде?

— Встречал. Это была моя сестра, — сухо ответил профессор; он старательно смотрел перед собой, избегая встречаться с Ньютом взглядом. — Она была младше Криденса и не настолько… опасна. Но все равно с ней было непросто. Мой брат справлялся лучше, а я все время срывался. Наверное, поэтому я был для нее интереснее. Вкуснее. Обскуры любят эмоции, это их еда. 

— Что с ней случилось? — тихо спросил Ньют. — Она…

— Она умерла, — закончил фразу профессор. — Много лет назад, не нужно соболезнований.

В этот момент Ньют вспомнил сон, в котором Гриндевальд рассказал ему о девочке-обскуре, которая так любила своих братьев, что согласилась умереть ради них. Обскуры были редким явлением, и двух таких похожих историй просто не могло случиться. Неужели… Тут Ньют вспомнил то, о чем профессор упомянул несколько секунд назад. То, что услышал, но не успел осознать. 

— Погодите. Вы сказали, что знали Гриндевальда. Это так?

— Думал, что знал, прости уж за банальность, — ровно отозвался профессор. — Но я ошибся. Оказалось, что я совсем его не знал. 

— Вот как. Ясно.

Ньют не стал расспрашивать подробнее: история сама собой постепенно выстраивалась у него в голове. Судя по всему, Гриндевальд не всегда был преступником и убийцей. Или — эта мысль была куда как более неприятной — профессор не всегда был безупречно честным человеком. На миг Ньют почувствовал себя обманутым и тут же этого устыдился. У него не было никакого права подозревать профессора и обвинять его в чем бы то ни было. 

— Знаете, — Ньют засунул руку в карман и извлек две подвески. — Знаете, он передал вам кое-что. Гриндевальд передал. Это ведь знак Даров Смерти, так? Вторая подвеска принадлежала Криденсу, с ее помощью он связался с Гриндевальдом. Мне кажется, они обе должны быть у вас. 

Профессор посмотрел на подвески цепким внимательным взглядом и медленно кивнул:

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Пусть они будут у меня. 

Он спрятал подвески в карман мантии так торопливо, будто они жгли ему руки.

— Еще Гриндевальд сказал, что убил ее, — Ньют помолчал. — И… И больше ничего. 

Сказать: «Убил, в точности как вы хотели», — не вышло. Особенно теперь, когда Ньют догадывался, о ком шла речь. 

— Спасибо, что передал, — на лице профессор не отразилось никаких эмоций. — Я очень это ценю.

Повисло молчание. По коридору торопливо прошло несколько колдомедиков, оживленно о чем-то беседующих. Глядя на них, Ньют снова почувствовал себя отрезанным от всего мира. Когда он разговаривал или слушал, было легче. В тишине внутренняя опустошенность начинала давить, распирать изнутри.

— Когда я вызвал Гриндевальда на дуэль — или он меня вызвал, сложно сказать, да и неважно это, — торопливо начал Ньют, сам не зная, зачем делится этим. — Важно другое: произошло нечто странное. Гриндевальд сказал, что я слишком успешно сопротивляюсь Старшей палочке, и это действительно было так, особенно учитывая, что дуэлянт я весьма посредственный. Как это вообще возможно? Она ведь непобедима. Или это не… она?

В глазах профессора мелькнул и тут же погас незнакомый азарт.

— Я думаю, что это она. По крайней мере, все указывает на это. Что до тебя… Скажи мне вот что: тогда, в Нью-Йорке, Гриндевальда разоружила некая Тина Голдштейн, я прав?

— Тина призвала его палочку, но разоружили мы его вместе, пожалуй, — ответил Ньют, подумав. — Если подходить к вопросу технически, а не формально.

— В таком случае, вы с Тиной вместе стали хозяевами Старшей палочки, — профессор коротко улыбнулся. — Вот тебе и ответ. Против хозяина, пусть и только наполовину, палочка не могла действовать в полную силу. Впрочем, теперь это, увы, неважно: победив тебя на дуэли, Гриндевальд вернул палочку в свою полную собственность. 

— Разве это возможно? — Ньют нахмурился. — Мне казалось, ни одним из Даров Смерти нельзя владеть сообща. По крайней мере, это следует из сказки, разве не так? Каждый из братьев получил свой отдельный подарок. 

— Теоретически можно, я… — профессор осекся. — Я однажды слышал о чем-то подобном. Дары Смерти — загадочный артефакт, из тех, что обладают своей волей и характером. Оттого они и опасны, особенно не в тех руках.

Он словно бы недоговаривал что-то, но настаивать на откровенности, демонстрируя недоверие, было неуместно. 

— Я не верю, что Криденс жив, — признался Ньют просто чтобы не молчать, не тонуть в собственных путанных мыслях. — Совсем не верю. Все случившееся… Оно будто ускользает и распадается. 

— Со временем понимание обязательно придет, — проговорил профессор, и в его голосе слышалось искреннее сочувствие. — Но ты, я надеюсь, осознаешь, что Криденс вернется, скорее всего, не совсем целиком? 

Ньют замер, подавившись вдохом.

— Что это значит, профессор? Что значит «не совсем целиком»?

Фоукс взмахнул крыльями и подошел к Ньюту, как будто чувствуя, что ему требуется поддержка. 

— Видишь ли, мы мало знаем об обскурах, — профессор покачал головой. — Но представь себе два куска ткани, крепко сшитые между собой. Один кусок ткани — это, образно говоря, душа мага, второй — обскур. Теперь представь, что в силу каких-то обстоятельств одно резко отделяют от другого. Не отрезают ножницами, не аккуратно распарывают, а буквально рвут по живому. Понимаешь, да? — он внимательно посмотрел на Ньюта. — Нитки толстые, и эти два куска почти срослись. Следовательно, мало шансов, что куски разойдутся ровно по шву. Скорее всего, останутся обрывки и с той, и с другой стороны. Так и здесь: часть души погибнет вместе с обскуром, часть обскура навсегда останется запечатанной внутри мага. Мы не знаем ни какая это часть, ни как подобное повлияет на носителя, ни какую часть души он потерял. Но готовым нужно быть ко всему. Возможно, именно частица обскура помогла Криденсу выжить, а совсем не слезы феникса.

Ньют сидел ошарашенный и онемевший. Он не знал, отчего такая простая мысль не приходила ему в голову: ну разумеется, обскур, который так плотно сросся с носителем, никогда не исчезнет полностью. Даже если носитель искренне захочет умереть и убить в себе обскура. 

— Не слезы феникса и не я, — медленно произнес Ньют, пытаясь принять эту мысль. 

— Нет, без тебя точно не обошлось, — уверенно сказал профессор. — Я убежден, что Криденс обязательно очнется и с физической стороны придет в норму. Не сразу, постепенно, но все наладится, если не терять терпения и присутствия духа. 

— Криденс сможет колдовать? — спросил Ньют. — Он ведь волшебник, он должен был им стать.

— Вряд ли, — профессор вздохнул. — Нам еще предстоит исследовать случившееся, но мне кажется, что способности к магии ушли вместе с обскуром, а того, что могло остаться, недостаточно. Что до остального… — он помолчал. — Я не думаю, что Криденс забудет все случившееся с ним, но его эмоции и чувства почти наверняка несколько притупятся, и этот процесс может стать как обратимым, так и, к сожалению, нет.

Ньют почувствовал легкий озноб, даже шарф не помогал согреться. Фоукс осторожно ткнулся головой ему в ладонь. 

— Главное то, что Криденс жив, — твердо сказал Ньют, поглаживая красно-золотые перья. — Все остальное… преодолимо. Я и сам не понимаю, что теперь чувствую. Мне все кажется, будто я сплю и никак не могу проснуться. 

— Это тоже нормально, — профессор снова коснулся его плеча. — Со временем вы оба поймете и себя, и друг друга. Да, еще один момент: если в Криденсе сохранилась значительная часть обскура, связь между вами, возможно, не исчезнет. Не думаю, что она будет очень травматична для вас обоих, но об этом стоить помнить и быть готовым. Если мне простится настолько личный совет, то я бы предложил вам расстаться на некоторое время, — он внимательно посмотрел на Ньюта. — Разумеется, после того, как Криденс встанет на ноги. Вам нужно побыть раздельно, научиться существовать друг без друга, иначе связь между вами снова может стать отравляющей. Это ведь не только в обскуре дело, а еще и в том, что на уме и на сердце. Ты очень добрый, Ньют, но это, к сожалению, не всегда хорошо как для тебя, так и для того, кто пользуется твоей добротой. Ты понимаешь меня?

Ньют вяло кивнул. Он не осознавал толком, как это: уехать, не видеть Криденса, не чувствовать потребности прикоснуться к нему. Одна эта мысль вызывала внутренний протест.

— Я могу его навестить?

— Да, можешь. Я поговорю с колдомедиками, и тебя пустят. К слову: кажется, я уже как-то говорил тебе, что там, с другой стороны, вокзал, — неожиданно сказал профессор. — Но я не упомянул, что однажды был достаточно разочарован в жизни и оказался там. Так вот, вернуться с этого вокзала очень непросто. Не хочется возвращаться, хочется сесть на поезд и уехать вперед, к свету. И нужно, чтобы что-то или кто-то оказался сильнее этой тяги. Криденс вернулся, и это настоящее чудо, которое случилось благодаря тебе. Ты должен помнить об этом. Никакая тьма, никогда и ни за что, не будет сильнее той жертвы, что принес Криденс. 

— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы это было действительно так. — Ньют сцепил пальцы в замок. 

Он не стал спрашивать, почему так вышло, что профессор оказался на другой стороне, а затем вернулся — как и о том, вернулся ли он целым. 

— Подожди здесь, хорошо? — профессор поднялся на ноги; темно-рыжие длинные волосы рассыпались по плечам. — Я скоро вернусь и отведу тебя к Криденсу. 

— Да, конечно, — Ньют кивнул. — Спасибо вам. Вы не были обязаны тратить время и приходить сюда.

— Ну что ты, — профессор отмахнулся. — Не стоит благодарностей. Это меньшее из того, что я могу для тебя сделать.

И снова Ньюту показалось, будто профессор что-то недоговаривает и — странно, почему бы? — словно бы чувствует свою вину за случившееся. 

***  
Криденс спал. Он был бледен и дышал едва слышно, но все-таки дышал. Ньют смотрел на него, на то, как дрожат его темные ресницы, и не мог отвести глаз. Он не понимал, что именно чувствует. Болезненная привязанность будто бы никуда не исчезла и даже не стала слабее — или так всего лишь казалось. Профессор ушел, попрощавшись, и без него все стало еще более путано. 

— Пока что лучше даже не пытаться его будить, — тихо сказала колдомедик, высокая и светловолосая. — Он серьезно пострадал, падая с высоты. Даже срастить кости за один прием не выйдет, не говоря уж об остальном. 

— Но он ведь придет в себя? — Ньют словно бы со стороны услышал, как дрожит его голос.

— Остается большая вероятность, что нет, — колдомедик покачала головой. — Криденс — необычный пациент, и делать прогнозы сложно. Чудо уже, что он выжил. Но терять надежду не нужно. Поговорите с ним, это может помочь. Вы же его друг, я верно понимаю?

Ньют кивнул.

— Да, друг. Я очень постараюсь, чтобы он меня услышал. 

Когда за колдомедиком захлопнулась дверь, Ньют призвал себе стул и сел рядом с Криденсом. След от удавки на его бледной шее как будто стал ярче и припух. Ньют нахмурился. Только сейчас он начал понимать, насколько странным было случившееся: Гриндевальд мог бы обойтись Империо, но он как нарочно провернул все максимально болезненно и почти по-маггловски. Зачем, чтобы у Криденса возникла ассоциация с той болью, что причиняла ему мать? Чтобы он рассердился сильнее? Но зачем Гриндевальду ломать то, чем он собирался воспользоваться? Допустим, он не сдержался и увлекся.

Допустим, профессор Дамблдор прав, и Гриндевальд ничего не делает просто так. 

Ньют потер переносицу: что же случилось между Криденсом и Гриндевальдом в то время, пока Ньют спал? Они наверняка провели наедине некоторое время. Почему Гриндевальд откровенно спровоцировал Криденса? Почему он решил, что от мертвого Криденса будет больше пользы, чем от живого? Посчитал, что не сможет с ним справиться? 

Встряхнув головой, Ньют взял Криденса за руку и переплел их пальцы. 

— Знаешь, когда ты встанешь на ноги, мы отправимся в путешествие в Южную Африку, я давно там не был. Если захочешь, конечно. Или ты сможешь остаться здесь, в Англии, а я буду писать тебе письма. Или не буду, если вдруг ты не захочешь, — он крепче сжал холодную ладонь. — Мне очень, очень хочется, чтобы ты жил. Даже если ты ничего обо мне не вспомнишь. Даже если мы не станем друзьями. 

Слезы жгли глаза, и Ньют резко вытер их тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Наверное, ты меня не слышишь, но это и хорошо, я глупости какие-то говорю. Просто возвращайся, ладно? Не ради меня, не потому, что я не знаю, как мне жить без тебя, а просто так. Потому что впереди у тебя так много всего, ты даже представить себе не можешь, как много. 

Пальцы Криденса чуть дрогнули — а может, это просто у Ньюта тряслись руки. Растерянность и отупляющее безразличие трескались, как скорлупа, и от правды не получалось больше прятаться. Криденс выжил, но он может никогда не прийти в себя. Гриндевальд победил, Ньют проиграл. От бессилия хотелось выть, тянущее чувство под ребрами стало жгучим, едва выносимым. Слезы текли по щекам, и остановить их никак не выходило. 

Пальцы Криденса снова дрогнули.

— Это ты? — охрипшим от слез голосом спросил Ньют.

В ответ Криденс распахнул глаза. Стало очень холодно, как в том сне, когда вокруг клубились черные ленты обскура. Возможно, и это было сном, просто очень реалистичным. 

Моргнув несколько раз, Криденс мягко улыбнулся. Его глаза были подернуты белой пеленой, и на этот раз это выглядело по-настоящему пугающе. Ньют почувствовал, что дрожит.

— Я видел станцию метро, — едва слышно проговорил Криденс, крепче стискивая его руку. — Ту, на которой все случилось. А потом ты меня позвал, и я пришел. Вышел на твой голос. Так больно теперь, и холодно очень. 

— Все… Все будет в порядке, — сбивчиво пообещал Ньют. — Главное, ты очнулся, понимаешь? Теперь все наладится. 

Криденс склонил голову вбок, точно обдумывая услышанное.

— Но я не хотел возвращаться, — проговорил он с явной обидой. — Мне было хорошо там, под землей. Спокойно. 

Ньют почувствовал, как у него темнеет перед глазами. Криденс крепко держал его за руку, и это ледяное прикосновение постепенно становилось болезненным.

— Отпусти меня, — попросил Ньют.

— Никогда, — выдохнул Криденс.

В воздухе плясали темные ленты обскура.

— Пошли, — твердо сказал Тесей и положил ладони Ньюту на плечи. — Пора идти, брат. Уже поздно. Бери чемодан и вставай, завтра ты сможешь навестить Криденса снова, а сегодня тебе надо поспать, понимаешь?

Ньют встряхнул головой и послушно поднялся на ноги. Колени немного дрожали, но темнота перед глазами рассеялась. Разумеется, он не сказал о том, что видел — Тесей бы решил, что его брат помешался от горя. Ньют и сам не был уверен в том, что его рассудок не пострадал. Он бросил взгляд на Криденса: тот мирно спал и, похоже, в себя не приходил. Не было ни холода, ни белых глаз, ни улыбки. 

Случившееся было просто сном, безобидным сном. 

***  
Тесей разлил огневиски по двум стаканам и поставил один перед Ньютом.

— Пей, — сказал он.

— Не хочу, — Ньют ссутулился. — Я не люблю, ты же знаешь. 

— Пей, — повторил Тесей настойчивее. — Тебе нужно. 

Ньют дернул плечом, неохотно сделал глоток и скривился. Легче, разумеется, не стало.

— Я ничего не сказал родителям, — сообщил Тесей, садясь напротив. Сам он осушил свой стакан до дна. — Только то, что ты в экспедиции. Поделишься правдой, если захочешь.

— Нет, — Ньют помотал головой. — Не хочу их беспокоить.

Тесей понимающе кивнул. У них не было привычки рассказывать родителям о своих делах, они и друг с другом редко бывали до конца откровенны. Тесей призвал бутылку и налил себе еще. Ньют посмотрел на свой стакан и, выдохнув, залпом проглотил его содержимое. Внутри разлилось покалывающее тепло. Не то чтобы Ньют всерьез верил, будто от алкоголя станет легче, но, возможно, это нехитрое средство поможет уснуть и не видеть снов.

— Мы делаем, что можем, но всегда, слышишь, всегда будет казаться, что мы могли сделать больше, — произнес Тесей и отставил стакан. — Но на самом деле нет, не могли. Это просто так кажется.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Ньют откинулся в кресле и внимательно посмотрел на брата. 

— А я не знаю, — Тесей рассеянно улыбнулся. — Просто пытаюсь убедить себя в этом, чтобы не свихнуться. Если бесконечно грызть себя, толку не будет. А так… Так, пока ты жив, есть шанс сделать что-то правильное. То, что исправит ошибки.

— Не всегда, — ответил Ньют. 

— Не всегда, — подтвердил Тесей и достал из кармана портсигар. — Но это лучше, чем запереться в четырех стенах и ничего не делать. 

Он закурил, и в воздухе поплыл дым, принявший форму камуфлори, а затем — дракона. 

— Прости меня, — сказал Ньют, чувствуя, как с души немного спадает груз вины перед братом. — Я вел себя отвратительно по отношению к тебе. Такое больше не повторится. Я был не в себе.

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Тесей. — Мы оба вели себя неправильно. Главное — что ты жив.

Затянувшись и выпустив дым, он прибавил: 

— И я рад, что Криденс выжил тоже. Пойми меня правильно, я не желаю ему зла, если он не вредит тебе. Даже готов помочь ему, если потребуется.

— Спасибо, — Ньют уставился в стакан. — Ты вовсе не обязан.

«Но если Криденс не захочет меня видеть, тебе придется позаботиться о нем», — мысленно прибавил он. 

— Перестань, мы же вроде как родня, и не самая дальняя, — Тесей ухмыльнулся и уничтожил окурок. — Да, кстати. У меня есть для тебя кое-что, получил несколько дней назад. Сначала я решил, что не нужно тебя огорчать, но… Но ты имеешь право знать, да и не секрет это уже давно. 

Он открыл ящик стола и извлек большую стопку пергамента.

— Обнародовали завещание Литы Лестрейндж. Оказывается, она составила его перед своим отъездом в Индию и, согласно ему, тебе отходят эти рукописи. Лестрейнджи страшно не хотели с ними расставаться, но закон есть закон. Я не читал их, если что. Просто спрятал в ящик, до твоего возвращения. 

Грудь сдавило, и Ньют с трудом сделал вдох. Конечно, он знал, что Лита пропала и, скорее всего, погибла, он просто старался не думать об этом. И теперь, глядя на исписанные ее почерком листы пергамента, Ньют чувствовал, как осознание, от которого он прятался так долго, медленно накрывает его с головой.

— Мне не хотели это отдавать, но, к счастью, я сделал себе бумагу, согласно которой могу выступать как твой законный представитель, — сказал Тесей, разбавляя давящее молчание. 

— Интересно, почему же я ничего не знаю об этой бумаге? — Ньют попытался неловко пошутить.

— Понятия не имею, — Тесей хмыкнул. — Возможно, потому что я оформил ее не совсем законно. Налить тебе еще выпить?

— Наверное, налей, — Ньют с трудом удержался, чтобы не погладить пергамент. 

Это было даже странно — то, что спустя столько лет он помнил почерк Литы. Еще более странным было то, что впервые за много дней Ньют проводил время без Криденса и чувствовал себя вполне живым. Увиденное в больнице окончательно стало чем-то ненастоящим, похожим на дурной сон. 

— Я хочу побыть один, — сказал Ньют. — В чемодане. Все будет в порядке, не беспокойся. 

— Как скажешь, — Тесей подвинул ему наполненный стакан. — Если понадобится компания, зови. И можешь взять бутылку. 

Ньют кивнул. Алкоголь все еще не помогал, но, возможно, без него стало бы еще хуже. 

***   
Что бы ни происходило во внешнем мире, в чемодане ничего не менялось. Ньют положил на стол пергаменты, рядом поставил бутылку и стакан, и пошел к животным. Те вели себя примерно, привычно чувствуя его настроение.

— Завтра все будет в порядке, — сказал Ньют, почти веря в это. — Обещаю вам.

Покончив со своими обязанностями, он вернулся к столу. Прочесть то, что досталось ему в наследство, одновременно и хотелось, и не хотелось, но, как бы то ни было, бесконечно оттягивать этот момент не стоило. Собравшись с духом, Ньют сел в кресло, сделал глоток огневиски и придвинул к себе пергаменты. Почерк у Литы был причудливый, игривый и очень родной, такой же, как и в школе. На титульной странице было размашисто выведено: «Лита Лестрейндж. Путевые заметки». Не удержавшись, Ньют все-таки провел кончиками пальцев по изящным изгибистым буквам. Значит, Лита все-таки помнила о нем, помнила так крепко, что включила в завещание. Неужели она знала, что не вернется? В это казалось невозможным поверить. Лита всегда была слишком живой.

В тишине громко хлопнула крышка чемодана.

— Это ты, Криденс? — привычно окликнул Ньют и прикусил язык.

Криденса не могло здесь быть, он остался в больнице, он так и не пришел в себя. 

— Тесей?.. — спросил Ньют. — Это ты?

— Не Тесей, — сообщил знакомый голос. — Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь, это всего лишь сон.

Ньют резко обернулся: перед ним возвышался Гриндевальд, юный, совсем не такой, как в жизни, и ухмылялся. 

— Криденс выжил, я правильно понимаю? — поинтересовался он небрежно. 

— А вам какое дело? — грубо спросил Ньют. — Чего вообще вам от меня снова нужно? Зачем вы мне снитесь?

— Ну, в некотором роде случившееся — следствие моей ошибки, поэтому я и любопытствую, — Гриндевальд пожал плечами и прибавил: — Что, не понравился вам мой спектакль?

— О чем вы? Какой спектакль? — Ньют устало выдохнул. — У меня нет настроения отгадывать загадки. Говорите прямо.

— Так вы ничего не поняли? — Гриндевальд выглядел несколько разочарованным. — Странно, а мне показалось, будто я переигрывал, да и намекнул прямее некуда.

Этот разговор становился все более и более утомительным. 

— Просто скажите, чего вам от меня нужно, — потребовал Ньют. — Я не понимаю.

Но Гриндевальд словно бы не услышал его. 

— Вы никогда не думали о том, почему я снюсь именно вам? Вам, а не Криденсу? Почему не пытаюсь выйти на контакт с ним?

— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил Ньют; он и в самом деле не задумывался об этом прежде. — Возможно, я вам нравлюсь?

— Может быть, и нравитесь, — Гриндевальд многозначительно усмехнулся и прибавил серьезнее: — Дело в том, что забираться в голову магическим существам или не совсем людям — например, вейлам — опасно. Можно заплутать и не вернуться. Это как с животными: умение проникать в сознание зверей — очень редкий дар. Говорят, в древние времена, когда люди и сами были куда ближе к животным, это получалось проще. Но не теперь. Поэтому я избегал залезать в сознание Криденса. Кто может предсказать, на что способен обскур? И, знаете ли, я был прав. Сегодня с утра я случайно попал в сознание Криденса и едва вернулся.

— О чем вы? — Ньют недоуменно прищурился. 

— Моя ошибка в том, что я опоздал, — отозвался Гриндевальд, присев на край стола. — Мне не следовало играть с вами в эти игры, нужно было забрать Криденса раньше, пока он не привязался к вам так сильно. А теперь… — он махнул рукой. — Я пришел, когда уже было поздно, и сразу понял, что не смогу получить Криденса. Его сознание было как открытая рана. Я, насколько вам известно, хорошо владею окклюменцией, но это не помогло. Меня, образно говоря, затянуло в его голову, в его мысли, причем против моего желания. 

Гриндевальд поморщился точно от боли и продолжил:

— Там все кричало о желании спасти вас, этакая смесь зависимости, голода и отчаяния. Криденс не хотел пойти со мной, он хотел выручить вас, причем как угодно, любой ценой. Меня спасло только то, что Криденс сам не осознавал своего влияния, и я смог выбраться из его разума, пусть и не сразу. Это, признаться, был пугающий опыт. 

Ньют медленно сглотнул. Поверить в то, что Криденс действительно переживал за него так сильно, было сложно. Никто и никогда не боялся за Ньюта, это он был тем, кто боится за других. 

— И я подумал: да, отделить обскура от взрослого человека едва ли возможно, но что, если в это уравнение вмешивается некто третий, а именно источник питания, а? — Гриндевальд посмотрел на Ньюта так, будто тот был его коллегой-исследователем. — Что, если все зашло слишком далеко, если вас с Криденсом нельзя разделить? Трудно сказать, как поведет себя обскур, лишенный привычной еды. По сути своей это оружие, которое контролируете вы, а не я, и никакие обеты этого не изменят. Впрочем, как бы то ни было, я все равно хотел рискнуть и забрать Криденса. Но тут, — он ухмыльнулся, — случилось еще кое-что.

— Вы ждете, что я начну вас расспрашивать, да? — Ньют посмотрел на Гриндевальда снизу вверх. — Хорошо, расскажите мне, что случилось.

— Криденс коснулся моей руки, — отозвался тот, задумчиво глядя перед собой. — Кажется, он умолял забрать его, я точно не помню. Так вот, в тот момент, когда Криденс коснулся меня, ко мне пришло видение.

— Что же вы увидели? 

— Свою смерть. Не от руки Криденса, разумеется. Меня убил его обскур. Очень, знаете ли, живописная вышла смерть, меня чуть не вывернуло. Тогда я окончательно понял, что опоздал.

— Но как же тогда быть со старым предсказанием? — спросил Ньют. — Оно отменилось?

— Говорю же: очевидно, то время, когда я мог получить обскура, прошло, — губы Гриндевальда недовольно дрогнули. — Я опоздал, судьба уже повернула в другую сторону. Предсказания — хрупкая вещь. 

— И вы решили уничтожить Криденса, — продолжил мысль Ньют. — Вместе с обскуром. Оттого и спровоцировали его, так?

Гриндевальд кивнул.

— Вы совершенно правы, обскура и носителя следовало устранить, они оба стали слишком опасны. Как я и сказал вам тогда, у пропасти: та реальность, в которой для меня был важен обскур, уже не сбудется. Поэтому я решил доиграть до конца и уничтожить угрозу. 

Гриндевальд как будто нарочно говорил о Криденсе так, будто тот был ненужной, бессловесной вещью.

— Мне снова хочется вас ударить, — признался Ньют, резко выдохнув.

— Какие признания, — Гриндевальд ухмыльнулся. — Но я не вижу смысла врать вам. Да, я осознанно спровоцировал Криденса. Мне уже приходилось убивать носителя обскура, как вам известно. Для этого, насколько я сумел понять, нужно довести носителя до эмоционального пика, до желания _не быть_ , и только тогда атаковать. Или подождать, пока носитель убьет себя сам. То, что Криденс все-таки выжил, стало для меня сюрпризом, такого я не ожидал. Очевидно, в нем все же осталась некая частица обскура, сохранившая ему жизнь, — он задумался. — Или не частица. Я понаблюдаю за ним.

— Если даже в нем все еще живет обскур, я не позволю вам убить Криденса, — процедил Ньют. — Хватит, оставьте нас в покое.

Гриндевальд посмотрел на него задумчиво и словно бы сочувственно.

— Ох, Ньютон, — он вздохнул. — Для вашего же блага было бы лучше, если бы сегодня Криденс умер. Мы не знаем, как функционируют носители обскура. Мы также не знаем, что происходит, когда они лишаются обскура. Да, сейчас вы живы и почти здоровы, но если Криденс придет в себя, вам может снова стать хуже. Такая зависимость не проходит легко. Если вам интересно мое мнение, то она не проходит вообще, пока оба живы, и…

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — оборвал его Ньют. — Оставьте ваши опасения при тебе и, пожалуйста, перестаньте приходить в мои сны.

— Как скажете, Ньютон, — Гриндевальд спрыгнул со стола. — Кстати, я понял, почему Старшая палочка так реагировала на вас. Вы, оказывается, были одним из ее хозяев. Интересно вышло, не правда ли?

— Да, я тоже об этом догадался, — Ньют кивнул и спросил зачем-то самое глупое из всего, что мог: — Вам совсем не жаль Криденса?

— Возможно, мне немного жаль того волшебника, каким он мог бы стать, — ответил Гриндевальд, подумав. — И того оружия, которое я не получил. Также мне очень жаль потраченного времени, хотя это было познавательно и будет мне уроком в дальнейшем. Кстати, у меня к вам тоже вопрос: вы передали Альбусу мое послание?

— Да, — ответил Ньют.

— И что он сказал? — в глазах Гриндевальда пронеслось нечто похожее на хищное нетерпение.

— Ничего, кажется, — сказал Ньют. 

— Как это на него похоже, — Гриндевальд криво улыбнулся и вдруг положил руку Ньюту на плечо. — А вы бы не пили, вам не поможет. Думаю, мы в любом случае еще увидимся, причем независимо от наших желаний. Интересная вещь эти случайные переплетения судьбы! Как обещал, буду наблюдать за вами. Тренируйтесь в дуэлях, пригодится. 

Он мальчишеским жестом взъерошил Ньюту волосы на макушке и прибавил:

— Что ни говорите, есть в вас что-то любопытное и как будто бы родственное мне самому. 

— Вам кажется, — Ньют брезгливо отпрянул и проснулся.

Был зыбкий рассвет, голова немного болела, не зажившая рана на щеке саднила, спину ломило после ночи, проведенной сидя. Пергаменты Литы лежали на столе; кажется, вчера Ньют не прочел ни строчки. Поднявшись со стула, он убрал бутылку и стакан, затем заварил себе свежего чаю. До кормления животных оставалось еще несколько часов, и можно было не спешить.

После чая голова немного прояснилась, и Ньют сел за пергаменты. Сегодня это отчего-то далось легче, чем вчера. Записи Литы были довольно разрозненными: в основном она весьма художественно описывала свое путешествие по Дальнему Востоку, иногда делая заметки относительно животного мира. Ньют даже не знал, что она успела забраться так далеко и собрать столько бесценной для европейского магического сообщества информации. Оказалось, например, что в Японии существует огромное количество разных видов оборотней, и отношение к ним куда как более уважительное, чем в Англии, а еще китайские драконы исторгают пламя в форме шара, оттого местные называют их «огненный шар», и в Охотском море водятся рыбы наподобие крупных карпов, которые способны обучиться примитивной человеческой речи, и… Ньют отложил пергаменты в сторону. Нужно будет ознакомиться с ними позднее, и непременно опубликовать, причем под именем Литы, разумеется, она это заслужила. Ньют перелистнул на последнюю страницу и с удивлением прочел: «Опубликуй под своим именем, если понравится, или сожги. Лита». 

Даже сейчас Лита не могла не делать все по-своему. Ньют прикрыл глаза и откинулся в кресле: боли и душевной тяжести не было, только светлая грусть. Когда-то, очень давно, он любил Литу почти так же обреченно и отчаянно, как и Криденса сейчас. А может, так просто казалось, и все чувства, что были отпущены Ньюту, достались Криденсу, и это связало их крепче, чем магия обскура. Возможно, Гриндевальд прав, и все закончится, только когда один из них умрет.

— Нет. Все будет хорошо, — сказал себе Ньют. — Никто больше не умрет.

Повинуясь душевному порыву, он открыл ящик стола и достал портрет Литы. Та была все так же весела и красива, как и годы назад. 

— Ну, привет, — негромко произнес Ньют. — Мне кажется, тебе пора вернуться на место. 

Лита сияюще улыбнулась в ответ, и он поставил колдографию на стол, туда, где та стояла до Криденса. Внезапно совсем рядом качнулся воздух.

— Это ты, Дугал?

Камуфлори неохотно стал видимым и залез на стол. Кажется, он был рад, что колдография вернулась туда, где стояла прежде.

— Она тебе нравится, да? — Ньют усмехнулся. - У тебя хороший вкус.

Дугал фыркнул в ответ и явно залюбовался Литой, вечно молодой и прекрасной. 

Однажды, много лет спустя, Ньют понял, что все началось именно с этого, с убранного портрета Литы Лестрейндж. Именно тогда он уступил Криденсу в первый раз, хотя должен был, наверное, проявить твердость характера. Тогда, возможно, связь между ними не превратилась бы в вечную пытку, мучительную, жизненно необходимую и, что самое плохое, иногда очень похожую на любовь. 

Но исправлять ошибки было поздно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И мы почти добрались до финальной порции тлена и криповатого романса. :3


	15. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо всем, кто читал, ставил кудосы и комментировал! :3 Вы все самые лучшие, ребята! Отдельное спасибо тем, в кого я орала этим сюжетом всю зиму.  
> Надеюсь, вам понравится концовка.

_Апрель, 1928 год_

Дорогой Криденс,

Прости, что давно не писал тебе — в Иудейской пустыне довольно непросто найти сову или другую птицу, способную передать письмо. Как твои дела? Как Тесей? В последнем письме ты писал, что вы совсем поладили. Рад это слышать! Мне очень жаль, что я не смогу приехать в мае — неотложные дела, расскажу при встрече. Встретимся в июне, на свадьбе (надеюсь, Тесей прав, и тебе действительно безопасно появляться в Штатах). Обещаю, что выберу для Тины и Персиваля самого красивого котенка низзла. 

(свадьба ведь точно в июне?)  
(приглашение, кажется, кто-то съел, поэтому буду благодарен, если ты напомнишь мне точную дату)

Сейчас я нахожусь в Иерусалиме. Здесь довольно прохладно (впрочем, не так, как в Лондоне, конечно же), особенно по вечерам, когда со стороны пустыни дует ветер. Дома построены из золотистого кирпича, и на закате весь город будто бы светится, волшебное зрелище! Воздух пахнет цветущими деревьями, весна в разгаре, и мне как никогда жаль, что я совсем не умею писать красиво. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты своими глазами увидел, как тут прекрасно. 

Местное министерство магии (оно называется забавно — мисрад ха-кишуф) работает под началом британского министерства. Это как-то связано с маггловской политической ситуацией, но, признаться, я не слишком разбираюсь в подобном. Поначалу они не обрадовались мне, однако нам удалось найти общий язык, и мне позволили использовать министерскую сову, чтобы послать это письмо. 

Иудейская пустыня великолепна! Разумеется, в первый день я немного обгорел — давно не был на юге и совсем забыл, что следует полностью закрывать не только тело и голову, но и лицо. В последующие дни я был умнее, закутывался в белые тряпки с ног до головы, и издалека бедуины принимали меня за своего. Среди них есть как маги, так и магглы, однако и те и другие живут вместе. Как мне объяснил один из бедуинов-магов, для них это в порядке вещей, ведь маги и магглы — как бы половины одного целого, если я правильно понял его английский. 

Я видел семью грифонов: они здесь крупнее, чем в Греции. Добрые, общительные звери, совсем не агрессивны. Мне говорили, что если уйти достаточно далеко, то можно встретить сфинкса, и я не поверил — и был неправ! В Иудейской пустыне действительно есть сфинкс, правда, еще молодой, совсем котенок (если так можно выразиться). Ужасно игривое и милое создание, весь день мучило меня глупейшими вопросами навроде: ««Отчего небо синее?» или «Почему песок золотой?».

Мне очень жаль, что ты не поехал в эту экспедицию со мной. Я очень скучаю. 

Нет.

«Очень» — неподходящее слово. Я безумно скучаю по тебе, Криденс. Иногда по вечерам мне кажется, что я с ума сойду, если не увижу тебя прямо сейчас, если не прикоснусь к тебе. Снотворные зелья помогают, утром становится легче. Ты не думай, я все понимаю: так надо. Нам плохо рядом, тебе и мне. Я все понимаю, я найду управу на свою тоску. Профессор Дамблдор говорил, что со временем станет легче. Знать бы еще, сколько времени должно пройти. 

Прости меня. Прости за то, что я уехал так быстро. Я ведь раньше всех узнал, что ты пришел в себя, веришь? Я помню этот момент: был поздний вечер, я работал над книгой, прятался от мыслей о тебе, а потом под ребрами будто провернулось что-то острое. И я понял, я почувствовал, что ты здесь. Ты рядом, ты со мной. Было очень больно, и кровь из носа опять пошла, но я был счастлив. 

Буквально через минуту Тесей позвал меня и сообщил, что ты очнулся. Кажется, он догадался, что я уже знал об этом. Тесей спросил, как я себя чувствую. Соврал, что все в порядке. 

Я не узнал тебя, когда впервые увидел. Ты был словно незнакомец — посеревший, потерянный. Но рядом со мной тебе становилось лучше, помнишь? Я приходил каждый день. Снова подсел на Животворящий Эликсир в прежних дозах. Потом ты встал на ноги, начал постепенно ходить, но внутри тебя что-то изменилось. Или исчезло. Я старался это вернуть, но, похоже, так и не смог. Потому у меня начались обмороки, и все бы ничего, но Тесей узнал. Он сказал, чтобы я уезжал, что он сам с тобой справится. Я послал его куда подальше и остался. Довольно скоро я перестал спать, совсем. Сначала было терпимо, потом появились галлюцинации, и… И я уехал, никого не предупредив. Наверное, я струсил. В первые дни думал, что умру без тебя, но решил переждать, посмотреть, что будет.

Стало легче. Как будто связь между нами ослабла. Тесей написал, что ты в порядке, и он сам тоже в порядке. Потом пришло письмо от профессора Дамблдора, там было много слов, но суть была одна: ты, Криденс, можешь жить без меня. Обрывки обскура больше не нуждаются в питании и не убивают тебя (хотя, конечно, рядом со мной твое восстановление шло быстрее). А вот я сам, кажется, рядом с тобой быть не могу и не смогу. Обскур помнит нашу связь и хочет меня. Хотя с годами может стать лучше. Или не стать. 

Я ненавижу это, Криденс. Хотя пожалуй, это смешно: твой обскур — вернее, то, что от него осталось — теперь опасен только для меня.

Я так скучаю по тебе. 

Прости за прошлое Рождество. Я не должен был приезжать, и мы не должны были делать то, что сделали. Мерлин, мы ведь даже почти не говорили. Мне стыдно за это. Надеюсь, Тесей ничего не заметил тогда (на сколько мы заперлись в ванной, на пятнадцать минут?). Мне совсем не хочется его огорчать, он ведь думает, что я выздоравливаю от своей зависимости, что мне становится лучше.

Правда в том, что лучше мне не становится.

То есть, нет, конечно. Лучше становится. Я думаю о тебе далеко не каждый день, и не каждый вечер хочу обнять тебя. Я могу работать, я могу жить в отрыве от тебя, бывают дни, когда я счастлив. Но бывают и такие, в которые я скучаю по тем неделям, когда были только мы с тобой, и больше никого, и мне все равно, что ты убивал меня. Пусть. Я скучаю по нашей связи, по тому, как ты на меня смотрел, по тому, как пахнет твоя кожа. Я скучаю по тебе прежнему. На Рождество ты был другим, и я не могу объяснить, в чем разница. Ты как будто закрылся. Я хочу вернуться в прошлое, туда, где мы были открыты друг другу целиком.

Это неправильно, да и невозможно. На Рождество все было не так. На миг мне показалось, что это я хочу, а ты терпишь. Ненавижу об этом думать. 

Знаешь, я ведь пытался с другими, просто чтобы отвлечься, но не смог. Никого не хочу даже на одну ночь, даже на полчаса. Либо тебя, либо никого. 

Помнишь моего келпи, Тесея? Теперь я скармливаю ему себя теперешнего. Мне легче, когда я смотрю на это. Наверное, я свихнулся. 

Да, Гриндевальд снится мне иногда. Следит за мной, а может, ему просто весело меня мучить, не знаю. Безусловно, его идеи я по-прежнему не разделяю, но время от времени мне начинает казаться, будто в чем-то он прав. То, что случилось с тобой, — чудовищно. Это не должно повториться, и если ради того, чтобы спасти таких, как ты, магглы должны узнать о нас — пусть. Пусть знают, пусть живут с этим, пусть боятся, если хотят. Почему их спокойствие должно стоить твоей жизни? Это неправильно, это отвратительно. Это нужно изменить, пусть и не методами Гриндевальда, пусть и мягче, но ТАК НЕ ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ. 

Гриндевальд сказал в одном из снов, будто мы с ним похожи — я ведь тоже меняю мир, пусть и медленно. Он имел в виду мою книгу, которая, как ему кажется, изменит волшебный мир к лучшему. Не знаю. Мне бы хотелось в это верить. Но моя книга — как и любая другая, как и тысячи книг — не спасут тебя.

Я тут вот еще что подумал. Наверное, в этом был смысл видения Тесея. В том, что ты, Криденс, останешься с ним. Без меня. Мерлин, как же я по тебе скучаю. Хочу увидеть тебя поскорее и в то же время боюсь, что мы опять сорвемся, и станет только хуже. Последние два месяца я постоянно принимаю Животворящий Эликсир в небольших дозах. Будем надеяться, что поможет. 

Кстати, руна, которую дала мне Ингрид, почернела после прошлого Рождества. Наверное, отработала свое. Я ее уничтожил. А шарф по-прежнему со мной, согревал меня ночами в пустыне.

Пишу, кажется, что-то бессвязное. Разумеется, отправлять тебе не буду. Попробую завтра написать тебе хорошее письмо. 

Да. Завтра. 

***  
 _Май, 1928 год_

Дорогие мои Тесей и Криденс!

Простите за долгое молчание. Напомните, пожалуйста, какого числа мы встречаемся в Нью-Йорке. Увы, приглашение съел кто-то из зверей (не надо делать такое лицо, Тесей). Обещаю, что не опоздаю, оденусь подобающе и выберу самого красивого низзла в подарок.

Ньют

***  
 _Май, 1928 год_  

Ньют, 

Ты ужасен. Свадьба семнадцатого июня под Бостоном, штат Массачусетс, встречаемся шестнадцатого в Нью-Йорке. Уверен, что не хочешь порт-ключ? Если уверен, что желаешь снова плыть на корабле, напиши, когда именно тебя ждать. Все очень по тебе соскучились и жаждут встречать в порту.

Привет от Криденса.

Тесей 

PS: помни, самого красивого низзла, НЕ самого несчастного!

***  
 _Май, 1928 год_  

Ньют,

Я знаю, что Тесей ответил на письмо, но мне хочется написать тебе что-нибудь и от себя. Наверное, это не очень уместно, да и не умею я писать письма. И что мне писать? Что я скучаю? Мне не хочется тебе докучать.

Правда в том, что я по-прежнему люблю тебя. Да, внутри меня что-то изменилось, все эмоции, что я испытываю, бледные, серые, но я люблю тебя. У Тесея есть альбом движущихся фотографий, я утащил одну, ту, на которой тебя сфотографировали перед самой войной. Ты выглядишь моложе, но улыбка у тебя такая же, как и теперь. Наверное, нужно вернуть фотографию на место, но пока что я не могу. Мне нужно хоть что-то, напоминающее о тебе. Боюсь забыть твое лицо.

Я люблю тебя. Я думаю о тебе, когда просыпаюсь и когда засыпаю. Но, кажется, у меня больше нет того, что тебе нужно. На Рождество мне показалось, что я чем-то разочаровал тебя. Ты так быстро уехал. Наверное, я совсем разучился выражать то, что чувствую, я иногда ощущаю себя мертвым. Мне хочется думать, что я ошибаюсь.

Ты всегда слишком быстро уезжаешь. Но я ведь больше не убиваю тебя? Обскур почти исчез. Жалею, что не поехал с тобой. Хотя тебе, наверное, лучше одному. Профессор Дамблдор говорит, что связь между нами может укрепиться, если злоупотреблять близостью, во всех смыслах этого слова. 

Мне бы очень хотелось знать наверняка, не делаю ли я тебе больно снова.

Есть еще кое-что: иногда я забываю. Забываю, где был и что делал, из памяти выпадают целые часы. Но никаких новостей о жертвах и разрушениях нет. Значит, все в порядке, и это не обскур. Это самое главное. Не хочу больше никого убивать. 

Помнишь пустую руну? Она почернела. Не знаю, что с ней теперь делать. Тесею говорить не буду, как и о том, что я вечно все забываю. Не хочу его беспокоить. 

Иногда мне снится обскур или что-то подобное: темный клубящийся туман, холод, чей-то негромкий шепот. Хорошо, что такие сны приходят не слишком часто.

Тесей сказал не говорить тебе, чтобы был сюрприз, но есть и хорошая (наверное) новость: я не восприимчив к темным артефактам. Это выяснилось случайно — в одной лавке в Косом переулке я дотронулся до Руки Славы, и ничего не случилось. Потом мы поэкспериментировали с другими артефактами, более опасными, и снова не было никакого эффекта. Профессор Дамблдор считает, что обскур и моя личность слишком переплелись, и оттого я стал как будто бы не совсем человеком. По крайней мере, с магической точки зрения. 

Понятия не имею, какая от этой способности польза. Колдовать я все равно не могу и, скорее всего, никогда не смогу. Но Тесей говорит, что это здорово, что я молодец, что мы придумаем, как это применить. Он как-то сказал, что должен полюбить меня, раз ты, Ньют, любишь меня. Что это его долг. Я сказал, что любовь не может быть долгом. Тесей ответил, что я ничего не понимаю ни в любви, ни в долге.

Но мне кажется, что мы как будто подружились. Наверное, потому, что любим одного человека. 

Если бы я был смелее, то попросил бы тебя взять меня с собой. Но нет, я никогда этого не сделаю, и не только потому, что я трус. 

Хватит вранья. Все равно я никогда не отправлю это письмо. Сожгу его в камине, чтобы Тесей не прочел. 

Я знаю, что тебе плохо рядом со мной. Я вру себе, будто не знаю, будто не замечаю, но на самом деле я все понимаю. Я уничтожаю тебя, пусть и не так быстро, как прежде. Я должен тебя отпустить, совсем, навсегда. Если я и в самом деле тебя люблю — а я люблю. Это единственное, что я чувствую наверняка, по-настоящему.

Скучаю по тем дням, когда мы не могли уйти друг от друга. Я понимаю, это подло, но я был так счастлив тогда. У меня был ты, я был не один впервые в жизни. А ты был несчастлив, ты умирал, да, я понимаю, ПОНИМАЮ, я плохой человек, и я должен радоваться тому, что теперь ты свободен. 

Я грешник, но не потому, что делил с тобой постель. Я грешник потому, что любовь не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не мыслит зла (8), а мне недоступна такая любовь. 

Иногда я думаю о том, что мы никогда не будем свободными. Надеюсь, что мне не суждена долгая жизнь. Счастливой она все равно не будет, так какой в ней толк. 

Я ненавижу себя.

***  
 _Май, 1928 год_  

приеду 16 утра встречать не нужно

Ньют

***  
— Ньют! — Куинни подпрыгнула и махнула рукой. — Мы тут, иди к нам! 

Ньют выдавил из себя улыбку. Он и в самом деле не хотел, чтобы его встречали: все эти социальные условности, встречи и прощания, казались донельзя фальшивыми. Особенно учитывая, что Ньют довольно долго игнорировал письма от сестер Голдштейн. Он отчего-то не мог общаться с ними запросто после всего, что произошло между ним и Криденсом. Эта история словно бы бросала тень на все случившееся в Нью-Йорке и на самого Ньюта тоже. Взаимодействуя с другими, хорошими людьми, он словно бы пачкал их. 

За спиной Куинни стоял Криденс. Одетый в черное, с отросшими волнистыми волосами, он притягивал взгляд. Ньют мгновенно пожалел о том, что согласился приехать. Даже смотреть на Криденса было мучительно, хоть и сладко. От мысли, что сейчас его придется обнять — так ведь полагается при встрече, разве нет? — сердце забилось чаще. 

Куинни посмотрела на Ньюта тревожно — разумеется, она не могла не прочесть такие яркие мысли. 

— Привет. Не нужно было меня встречать, — Ньют раскрыл ей объятия, стараясь не думать о Криденсе и даже не смотреть на него.

Разумеется, ничего не вышло. Криденс немного сутулился, точно стесняясь высокого роста и широких плеч, но это совсем его не портило.

— Глупости, ты совсем нас не утруждаешь, — с преувеличенной беспечностью отозвалась Куинни, крепко обнимая в ответ. — Если честно, я очень хотела сбежать от Тины. Она ужасно нервничает. Когда она не жалуется на платье, туфли и все на свете вслух, то переживает, что мистер Грейвз передумает в последний момент. Я так устала! Тина совсем меня не слушает и не желает успокаиваться. Скорее бы прошла эта свадьба. 

— Мистер Грейвз говорит примерно о том же, — отметил Криденс. Голос у него стал словно бы ниже и глубже. — В смысле, переживает, что Тина бросит его в последний момент. 

— А что Тесей? — поинтересовался Ньют, выпустив Куинни из объятий. 

— Говорит, что если Тина не бросила его раньше, что, по мнению Тесея, довольно странно, то и теперь уже не бросит, — Криденс ухмыльнулся. — Кажется, это не очень успокаивает. Я не выдержал и сбежал с Модести за компанию, она сейчас с Тиной. 

Ньют улыбнулся и, поколебавшись, притянул Криденса к себе.

— Я очень скучал, — шепнул он, легко коснувшись губами уха.

Криденс ничего не ответил. Он будто закостенел, и Ньют неловко отступил в сторону. Не нужно было этих объятий, и приезжать тоже не следовало. Все было зря. 

— Ну, пошли домой, — Куинни встала между Ньютом и Криденсом и взяла их обоих под локти. — Возможно, вам удастся отвлечь Тину.

Они аппарировали из ближайшей подворотни. Криденс, кажется, совершенно привык к такому способу перемещений и даже не побледнел.

— Свадьба будет в очень красивом месте, — делилась новостями Куинни, пока они поднимались по лестнице. — В доме родителей мистера Грейвза. Мы аппарируем туда сегодня вечером, чтобы закончить последние приготовления. Родители, кстати, без ума от нашей Тины. Откровенно говоря, они уже не верили, что мистер Грейвз когда-нибудь женится, а ведь он — единственный наследник! Да, платье у Тины просто потрясающее, я так счастлива, что смогла уговорить ее, и… Ой! — Куини вдруг споткнулась и поморщилась от боли. — Вот я неловкая, подвернула ногу.

— Давай я помогу, — Ньют и Криденс сказали это одновременно.

— Не беспокойтесь, все в порядке, — Куинни застенчиво потупилась. — Это все новые туфли, никак не могу к ним привыкнуть. Поднимайся наверх, Криденс, мы с Ньютом тебя догоним.

Криденс посмотрел на нее недоверчиво, однако кивнул и послушно пошел вверх по лестнице.

— Можешь идти? — спросил Ньют.

Вместо ответа Куинни вдруг притянула его к себе и прошептала на ухо:

— Я не слышу его мыслей. Совсем не слышу.

— Прости? — Ньют отпрянул в сторону. — О чем ты?

— О Криденсе, — в глаза Куинни мелькнул страх. — Ньют, такого никогда не случалось. Это не щит окклюмента, это… Я не могу описать. Что с ним такое? Мне говорили, он избавился от обскура.

Сверху хлопнула дверь; похоже, Криденс зашел в квартиру. 

— Не до конца, — неохотно признался Ньют. — Возможно, это некое остаточное явление… Не знаю. Но я уверен, что Криденс совершенно безопасен. Не нужно бояться.

Кажется, с похожей интонацией он говорил о своих животных. 

— Да, — Куинни отвела взгляд. — Ты прав, наверное. Но мне хотелось предупредить тебя, просто чтобы ты знал, ты ведь… Да. Извини, что прочла твои мысли. Ты поэтому не приезжал к нам? Не хотел, чтобы я узнала?

— Сам не понимаю, — честно признался Ньют. — Не то чтобы это секрет, но... У меня теперь совсем не выходит общаться, похоже. Странно чувствую себя рядом с людьми. Я постараюсь исправиться.

— Не нужно, не заставляй себя, — Куинни покачала головой. — Просто знай: мы тебе всегда рады. Что бы ни случилось. 

С этими словами она легко, как ни в чем не бывало, взбежала вверх по лестнице.

***   
Дом Грейвзов выглядел очень респектабельно: двухэтажный, из темно-коричневого камня, с белыми ставнями, большой террасой и художественно неухоженным садом. Воздух по-летнему пах цветами, в кронах деревьев мерцали разноцветные зачарованные светлячки. Однако Ньют наслаждался этим словно бы неохотно, заставляя себя. Он здоровался, улыбался, пожимал руки, но все его внимание было сосредоточено на Криденсе, который явно старался держаться подальше. Возможно, его что-то обидело, или он просто не хотел видеть Ньюта. Спрашивать прямо было неловко. 

— Иди отдохни, — посоветовал Тесей, подойдя ближе. — На тебе лица нет. Устал после дороги?

— Нет, не устал, — соврал Ньют. 

— Твоя комната на втором этаже, — Тесей сделал вид, будто не слышал его ответ. — Давай я провожу тебя, и ты поспишь, хорошо? А мы закончим со свадебными приготовлениями, — он вздохнул. — Обещай, что милостиво убьешь меня, если однажды я решу жениться. Пошли, никто не будет тебя осуждать.

Ньют хотел было заспорить, но усталость и мутная полузабытая слабость постепенно брали свое. Он задремал, как только лег на кровать, причем не раздеваясь, и проснулся рано утром. Голова немного болела, и в памяти лениво всплывали мутные обрывки сна: темный туман, чей-то голос совсем рядом, прикосновение холодных рук. 

Однако за окном светило яркое солнце, и призрак дурного сна быстро истаял. Спустившись в чемодан, Ньют первым делом проверил животных, а затем наскоро выпил чаю и принял Животворящий Эликсир — предстоял тяжелый день, который следовало достойно пережить. Поколебавшись, Ньют достал с полки еще одно зелье, густое и золотистое. Феликс Фелицис было сложно сварить, но его никогда не пугали сложные задачи, да и результат того стоил. 

Нескольких капель должно было хватить для того, чтобы не наделать непоправимых глупостей. 

***  
Свадьба была веселой и пестрой. Действие зелий сглаживало реальность, и впервые за долгое время Ньют чувствовал себя легко и свободно. Он расцеловал Тину и похвалил ее серебристое длинное платье, пожал руку Грейвзу, вручил им рыжего котенка низзла — самого красивого, как и обещал, потанцевал со всеми желающими, включая Серафину Пиквери и даже, кажется, не оттоптал никому ног. 

— Ты что-то принял, да? — мрачно спросил Тесей, поймав его за локоть после очередного танца.

— Что, это так очевидно? — весело отозвался Ньют. 

— Мне — да, — отрезал Тесей. — Не делай глупостей, ладно?

Ньют хотел объяснить, что принял зелья именно для того, чтобы не делать глупостей, но вместо этого просто кивнул. Тесей все равно не поймет, каково это — смотреть на Криденса и не чувствовать боли, и не хотеть… Ничего не хотеть. 

Криденс все время был где-то рядом — разговаривал с гостями, танцевал с Модести, бродил по саду. Ньют постоянно держал его в поле зрения, однако они не обменялись и парой слов. Наверное, так было лучше для обоих — меньше шансов закончить этот вечер так же, как и рождественский. Ньюту до сих пор было неловко за то, как крепко он вжимал Криденса в стену и целовал, с трудом прерываясь на беспорядочные ласки. 

Неловко, да — и все же Ньют сделал бы то же самое еще тысячу раз, если бы знал наверняка, что его желания взаимны. 

Вечером, когда часть гостей разошлась по домам, Ньют вышел на террасу подышать воздухом. Действие Феликс Фелициса постепенно выветривалось, и это отзывалось легкой усталостью во всем теле. Перед глазами плясали разноцветные пятна, похожие на зачарованных светлячков. 

На террасе, опершись на поручень, стоял Криденс. Он сжимал в ладони портсигар Тесея и курил. Дым, что Криденс выдохнул, превратился в фестрала, а затем почему-то в нюхлера. Ньют встряхнул головой: на миг ему показалось, что Криденс стал очень похожим на Тесея. Наверное, такое впечатление сложилось из-за знакомого запаха сигарет. 

Или нет. Криденс зачесывал волосы почти как Тесей, и одет был в темно-зеленый маггловский костюм, такой пришелся бы Тесею по вкусу. Почему-то это наблюдение вызвало острое, ревнивое раздражение. Безусловно, поведение Криденса было логичным — даже у животных молодые особи копируют поведение более взрослых — но от обиды дыхание перехватило.

— Мне не нравится, что ты куришь, — сказал Ньют, подойдя ближе. — Это Тесей тебя научил? Довольно глупо повторять за ним все привычки, не находишь?

— И что с того, что тебе не нравится? И с того, что я повторяю за Тесеем? — бросил Криденс нахально, с откровенным вызовом.

Ньют сделал глубокий вдох. Ему очень хотелось поддаться приступу злости, но права на подобное у него не было. Их с Криденсом дороги давно разошлись, и нужно было признать это, признать и отпустить, и жить дальше.

— Ничего, — Ньют рассеянно улыбнулся. — Ничего, прости меня. Ты прав, это совсем не мое дело.

Он отошел подальше, чтобы не смущать Криденса своим присутствием, однако уйти не смог. Некоторое время они молчали. В воздухе плыл дым, стрекотали насекомые, невдалеке раздавались голоса празднующих. Два мира словно бы столкнулись: один, спокойный и счастливый, и второй, темный, искаженный.

— Не возвращайся больше, — вдруг проговорил Криденс, резким движением затушив сигарету о портсигар.

— Что? — недоуменно спросил Ньют.

— Не надо ко мне возвращаться, — твердо сказал Криденс. — Не надо нам больше видеться. Я думаю, что останусь в Штатах. Здесь найдется работа даже для такого, как я. К сквибам, — его голос чуть дрогнул, — здесь относятся проще. Здесь это не позор. И моё дело, оказывается, закрыли полгода назад. Мистер Грейвз сказал, что сможет устроить меня в официантом в одно магическое кафе, хотя бы на первое время. Если не выйдет, устроюсь где-нибудь сам. В большой стране легче, что-нибудь придумаю. Не хочу больше быть обузой ни для Тесея, ни для тебя.

Ньют застыл, не зная, как реагировать.

— Тесей уже знает? — только и спросил он. 

Криденс коротко кивнул.

— Да, и он меня понимает. Я не знаю, писал ли он тебе о том, что я не реагирую на темномагические артефакты. Они безопасны для меня. Возможно, и от этой моей способности выйдет толк. Я не пропаду.

Он говорил непривычно уверенно, и Ньют подумал, что этот новый Криденс, сильный и целеустремленный, нравится ему даже сильнее, чем прежний. Хотя, возможно, дело было в том, что он нравился Ньюту любым.

И только секунду спустя он осознал, что услышал. Криденс был невосприимчив к темномагическим артефактам, Куинни не слышала его мыслей… Наверное, это и в самом деле было результатом срастания с обскуром, как и утратившие прежнюю яркость эмоции. Скорее всего, лекарства от этого не было, да и не могло быть: возможно ли вылечить человека от него самого?

— Я… Я желаю тебе удачи, — собственный голос показался Ньюту жалким и беспомощным. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы никогда больше не виделись, пусть так и будет. Только пиши мне хотя бы иногда, хорошо? Чтобы я знал, что ты жив. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я… Что ты дорог мне.

Криденс посмотрел на него со странной болью, а затем неожиданно, в пару шагов, оказался совсем близко. От него пахло сигаретами Тесея, и это было странное, сбивающее с толку ощущение.

— Я хочу быть с тобой, — прошептал Криденс. — Хочу видеть тебя каждый день, просыпаться в одной постели, ухаживать вместе за животными, объехать с тобой весь мир, прочесть твои рукописи первым. Но еще я люблю тебя, и любовь сильнее, чем мои желания. Если нашу связь невозможно разорвать, то нужно ее ослабить. Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты объехал весь мир и написал много книг, понимаешь? Пусть и без меня, — он осторожно вытянул руку и погладил Ньюта по щеке. — Не приезжай ко мне, хорошо? Будь свободным. И я тоже буду свободным.

Одно долгое, звенящее мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем одновременно подались навстречу друг другу. Поцелуй вышел влажным, грубым и жадным, похожим на самый последний в жизни — и, наверное, таким он и был. Ньют избегал прижиматься ближе, чтобы не дразнить ни себя, ни Криденса. Пусть это будет просто поцелуй, просто последний поцелуй.

И плевать, если кто-то их заметит. 

— Спустишься ко мне в чемодан? — спросил Ньют, переводя дыхание. — Попрощаешься со всеми. Мои звери… Они любят тебя и тоже скучают.

— Нет, — губы Криденса дрогнули. — Не нужно, даже не проси меня. Я не уйду, если спущусь. 

Он отстранился, вытер глаза и, развернувшись, скрылся в доме. Ньют остался на террасе один. Некоторое время он смотрел на закрытую дверь, затем отвел взгляд. Наверное, так было правильно — расстаться, перестать отравлять друг друга, пойти разными дорогами до самого конца.

Но одновременно Ньют ясно понимал: рано или поздно один из них сорвется, и они увидятся вновь, и эти отношения, мучительные и изматывающие, выйдут на новый виток — до следующего расставания, до новой встречи. 

Ибо где сокровище ваше, там будет и сердце ваше.  
_______  
(8) Первое послание к Коринфянам, 13:4-7


End file.
